


Rise of the Overlord

by NMJ



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cross posted on Wattpad, Dragons, Electrocution, F/M, Final battle AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GLACIER, Garsako, GreenFlame - Freeform, Jaya, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rise of the Spinjitzu Master AU, Strong Language, Third Person POV, Torture, cursing, updated and edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMJ/pseuds/NMJ
Summary: Kai thought that they were ready, that they had trained enough to fight against the Overlord and his army of Stone Warriors. But after losing Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, and Lloyd to the Overlord, the fate of Ninjago fell onto his shoulders. Can Kai handle the pressure, or will all of Ninjago fall prey to the Overlord's clutches?





	1. The Dark Island

Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, sat on the shores of the Dark Island as his sprained leg was wrapped up in gauze. His emerald eyes stared across the turquoise waters to his homeland, the ominous black clouds could be seen across the many miles that separated the two islands. He already lost round one of the battles against evil when the manifestation of darkness itself, an entity called the Overlord, possessed his father and became incredibly powerful. Lloyd tried to stop the creature from escaping, but he was thrown several hundred yards and knocked unconscious. The Overlord and his army of Stone Warriors escaped to the island of Ninjago, where his reign of terror began.

Lloyd looked up at the man who was bandaging his leg, a kind old man named Nicholas Julien; his snow-white hair was slicked back as his thin glasses slipped down his nose. Doctor Julien was one of Lloyd’s brothers-in-arms father, a ninja named Zane.

“Can I still fight?” Lloyd asked through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry, that leg will take weeks to heal,” Doctor Julien said, shaking his head softly.

“We don’t have weeks!” Lloyd exclaimed, grunting as he accidentally moved his leg. 

Down at the shores, a short distance away from Lloyd and Julien, Lloyd’s brothers sat on the sand as they stared, broken-heartedly, at their homeland under siege. Kai, the ninja of fire, with brown spiked hair, hazel eyes and a red and black uniform, paced angrily, unable to do anything. They didn't have a ship to sail across the waters, it was destroyed by the Overlord, and nothing on the island could help them. They were stranded. Their teacher, Sensei Wu, stroked his long white beard as he wondered about the future of his nephew and his students. 

“The battle between good and evil will be decided today,” he said.

“But we can’t even get to the fight, much less get off this island!” Kai snapped, skipping a stone across the water. 

Jay, the ninja of lightning, with his navy blue uniform and ginger red hair, sighed at the thought of his girlfriend, Nya. She had been corrupted by the Overlord and had escaped with him and his army earlier that day. Last they saw her, her violet eyes were burned into his memory as she mocked them, waving as she disappeared into the portal leading to Ninjago. “I wonder if I’ll see Nya again,” he murmured, hanging his head in defeat.

“Perhaps it’s best if we remember them in our hearts,” Zane said. “Not as they are now.” He had blond hair, icy blue eyes, and a white uniform. The ninja of ice laid his hand on Jay’s shoulder in comfort. 

Lloyd, supported by Julien, hobbled over to the rest of the group, “But I don’t remember my father any other way.” Lloyd’s father, Montgomery Garmadon, was cursed as a young child, doomed to have evil in his veins for as long as he lived. Lloyd only knew his father as a dark lord, not the person his mother, Misako, knew. 

“Your father loved you, I just wish he hadn’t been corrupted by the darkness,” she said, her heart aching at the thought of her husband.

Kai suddenly spoke up, “Sensei, I don’t understand. The prophecy said that the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord. Why didn’t we win?”

Wu sighed, “I don’t know.”

“Don’t know?!” Jay cried. “You’re Sensei! You always know!”

“There must be some message to learn. A lesson. A word of wisdom! Just a word? Something!” Kai asked, desperately.

“For once, I’m afraid there is nothing to learn,” Wu sighed, turning to stare back at the island of Ninjago. “Only that evil has won.”

Lloyd couldn’t take the negative energy of his family and friends, he needed to find a way to boost their morals. And he knew the perfect way. “If Sensei doesn't have a lesson, then I do. I used to be nothing but trouble but then I met you guys. You took me in, you taught me the importance of being brave, the importance of being strong. And most importantly, being good," Lloyd said, he wanted to prove that he wasn’t weak so he started attempting to walk on his own. He placed his injured foot on the ground, but grimaced again, he looked up at his friends and continued, "When the first Spinjitzu Master battled the Overlord, and his back was against the wall and he knew it was all over, did he quit? No, he found a way to keep the fight going. He passed his elemental powers to us, of all people a bunch of kids! There must've been a reason he chose us. I like to think it's because he knew we'd never back down, we'd never give up! We've learned the ancient ways of the ninja, and Ninja Never Quit!" 

Kai stood up, energy and excitement coursed through his veins as he said, "He's right. If that means we have to swim the sea to get off this island, then so be it." 

As he waded into the water, Jay spoke, nervously, "The entire ocean?!”

Cole, the ninja of earth, with his shaggy black hair, forest green eyes and black and gray uniform, spoke, “Well if you have a better plan..?”

Zane said, “I don’t, but he may.” He gestured to the sky where a large, black falcon glided overhead. Everyone brightened at the sight of the familiar bird. 

“He must’ve found something!” Jay said excitedly, jumping to his feet. The group hurried to their feet and chased after Zane’s pet. Cole carried Lloyd on his back as they raced through the tropical forest, dodging branches and abandoned weapons left behind from the Stone Army. 

"Where is it going?” Lloyd asked after several miles of being carried through the muggy forest. 

“I am not sure,” Zane said, unable to tear his eyes away from his pet, and yet never tripping on roots and rocks, “But yet I sense this path is familiar.” The group followed the falcon to a large mountain, sighing they all started climbing the five hundred foot tall mountain. Occasionally someone would slip or trip on the blackened earth, but he would get back up without complaint. The falcon watched their progress as he sat on a cliff above their heads, cawing at random times as if he was telling them to hurry. Finally, after a half hour of trekking the mountain, the group of eight made it to the cliff where the falcon was perched, and waiting for them was a massive surprise.

“Ultra Dragon!” Jay cheered, running over to the massive white dragon and embracing its large head. Ultra Dragon snorted and nuzzled one of its former masters, its white and green scales glistened in the sunlight as its emerald eyes wandered over the group. Kai, Cole, and Zane stroked Ultra Dragon’s head lovingly, causing it to purr loudly. 

“It’s good to see you again, old friend,” Zane said, smiling.

“Are you here to help us?” Kai asked. Ultra Dragon nodded in response, lowering its head to allow the four elemental masters on its back. The group climbed on (Lloyd needed to be boosted onto it’s back) as Ultra Dragon stretched its massive white wings. Roaring, it took off into the bright blue sky.


	2. Before the Storm

As Ultra Dragon glided over the choppy waters below, each member of the group held onto one of its many green, dagger-like spines. The wind roared past their ears, rustling their hair until they were messed and knotted beyond belief. Slowly, ever so slowly, they approached the obsidian clouds looming over the entirety of the country, dread filled each soul as they neared the capital city. 

“I think I see Shihon!” Kai said, pointing to a cluster of clouds glowing an ominous purple. 

“Are you sure?” Cole asked as Lloyd took the reins from him. 

“It has to be,” Lloyd mumbled, pulling Ultra Dragon into a steep dive.

Everyone tightened their grips and swallowed their screams as the wind screamed into their ears, blowing their hair back at breakneck speeds. They sped through the clouds, water droplets coating their skin like sweat until they broke through the darkness, entering a new world of silence. The capital city lay partially in ruin, buildings usually bright with vivid colors lay dormant in grays and blacks from the Overlord’s favorite weapon; dark matter. One touch of the dark matter can corrupt even the most innocent heart, draining the brightest light until it lay in a morbid darkness. Many of its citizens wandered the streets in a zombie-like state, silently shuffling around the bright red and white Stone Soldiers. In the very center of the city lay a massive castle made with obsidian bricks, skyscraper-like towers, and thick walls crawling with Stone Soldiers protecting their master. 

“What is that thing?” Kai asked, unnerved at the sight of the massive fortress. 

“The Overlord’s Fortress,” Wu replied with great despair.

“But where is the Overlord?” Julien asked, unable to see the Dark Lord himself. 

“And where’s Nya?” Jay asked as his eyes searched for the Samurai. 

“They must be inside,” Misako said. 

Ultra Dragon turned and flew off to an abandoned part of the city, gliding between buildings to avoid detection by the Warriors below. They landed about twenty blocks away from the fortress and dismounted the dragon, silence enveloped the group as the realization of the uphill battle they had to face hit them. 

“How in the First Spinjitzu Master’s name are we going to make it across the city with Stone Warriors every hundred feet?” Kai snapped.

“With stealth, obviously!” Jay replied with a nervous laugh. “I mean, we are ninja! How hard can this be?”

“Judging by the fact that we are twenty blocks away from the main base of the Overlord, and Stone Warriors are posted about every two hundred feet,” Zane calculated. “That would mean there are about thirty-three different groups of warriors between us and the Dark Lord.”

Everyone fell silent at Zane’s analysis, Lloyd swallowed and glanced at the rest of the ninja; Kai was pacing and grumbling, Jay was babbling uselessly about the idea of “not giving up”, Cole was planning an attack using drawings of the city in the dust on the ground but quickly lost hope with every failed idea, and Zane was trying to clear his mind but was becoming increasingly annoyed with Jay’s incessant babbling. 

Then a scream pierced the still air, everyone peeked out behind the corner of the wall and saw a woman being held by two warriors. A third walked up holding a bottle of a black and purple liquid, her eyes widened in fear as she struggled to escape their unbreakable grip.

“No! Please! Someone help me!” she screamed out, tears pouring down her face.

“We have to do something!” Kai hissed, ready to charge out to save the woman. 

“We can’t,” Zane said. “We would give away our location and the Overlord would find us in a matter of minutes.”

“But the woman-!” 

It was too late; the Stone Warrior had emptied the liquid onto the woman’s head, her red hair quickly dulled as her skin turned gray, her hazel eyes flashed and turned into a deep purple. 

“Just like Nya,” Jay breathed. 

After several moments of silence, Lloyd stepped back and started hyperventilating, grabbing his head and shutting his eyes as he struggled to keep his lunch down. _I can’t do this,_ he thought. _I can’t! Everyone is counting on me and I’m going to let them down! There is no way I can defeat the Overlord!_ He felt his stomach lurch, then bile rose to the back of his throat and onto the pavement. He fell to his knees as he continued to heave. As he gagged and gasped, he felt someone rubbing his back in soft circles while another placed something cold and wet on the back of his neck. Lloyd looked up, and, through blurry eyes, saw Zane holding a small chunk of ice while Kai knelt beside him.

“I’m sorry, Lloyd,” Kai said in a hushed tone. “I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now.”

Misako knelt down beside her son and hugged him tightly, “I never wanted this to happen, oh how I wish I could’ve stopped this fight. I wish your father was here, I wish the Overlord never existed, I wish you didn’t have to risk your life to save us. I wish none of this has to happen.” Tears started streaming past her glasses as she tightened her grip on her only son. “My Lloyd, my sweet Lloyd!”

Lloyd looked around at his friends and family, choked up. Each one stayed by his side throughout his life, everyone was willing to risk their lives for both him and the world. 

“We’ll always be by your side, Lloyd,” Cole said. “Through thick and thin, we will fight alongside you to the end.”

Lloyd gave a watery smile, wiping his eyes on his green sleeve, “Alright, what’s the battle plan?”

“I say we sneak on the roofs for as long as we can,” Cole said. “When we were flying over here, I didn’t see any Stone Warriors on the rooftops.”

“But wouldn’t the ones positioned on the castle walls see us?” Zane asked, cocking his head slightly. 

“I think we could use a diversion to get Lloyd past them,” Cole replied. “But we would need Ultra Dragon’s help.”

The great beast nudged the Earth Master, huffing their approval of his help; Cole stroked their snout and continued to explain the plan. “We sneak up as close as we can on the rooftops while Ultra Dragon flies through the clouds. We create a distraction while Kai and Lloyd use Ultra Dragon as a boost beyond the walls before it comes back to help us across. Otherwise, we’ll have to use Spinjitzu to get across. Any questions?”

Everyone shook their heads no, Lloyd was helped onto the massive dragon as Kai looked at his brothers one last time. After a quick exchange of hugs and pats on the backs, he climbed onto Ultra Dragon’s back and took to the skies, disappearing into the black storm clouds above. 

“Is everyone ready?” Cole asked. “‘Cuz we are heading into the lion’s den.”


	3. Enter the Castle

Cole and the team scaled the brick walls of the nearby abandoned warehouse and onto the roof, silently sprinting and leaping from rooftop to rooftop as the Stone Army remained oblivious to the ninja above them. Nineteen blocks, eighteen blocks, seventeen blocks, slowly but confidently they approached the center of the captured Capital while Kai and Lloyd glided through the cover of the clouds above them. Thirteen blocks, twelve blocks, eleven blocks, leaping over alleyways and sprinting past brick chimneys as the obsidian castle loomed in the distance. Six blocks, five blocks, four blocks, everyone swallowed their trepidation as they stopped one block away. Panting, they could see the red armor of the soldiers and white skin-like texture from their positions.

“Alright, we have to get their attention to help Kai and Lloyd across,” Cole said, then he perked as an idea came to mind. “Jay, use your lightning to strike that guard post. Zane, use your ice and freeze the areas along the pathway.”

Jay and Zane nodded, pulling out their elemental swords to channel their powers for the distraction. Jay’s sword glowed a vibrant blue as he shot a massive bolt of lightning at the busy guard post, the Warriors convulsed as the immense power coursed through their bodies. A siren went off as Zane coated the brick pathway in thick ice, causing the soldiers to slip and flail as they crashed into each other. Jay couldn’t help but snicker at the once intimidating army now slipping like children trying to skate for the first time. Then an imposing flood of backup came pouring out from behind the walls, charging towards the ninjas’ hiding place.

“Oh great,” Jay grumbled as the warriors started scaling the walls. Cole grabbed his arm and tugged him to the edge of the building.

“Jump!” 

They quickly leaped to the next building then onto the next as while the warriors remained on the chase. Their focus was placed heavily on the bait team while no one noticed the white and green dragon dive out of the cover of the clouds towards the castle. Kai picked up Lloyd like he would a bride and jumped while Ultra Dragon swooped past the abandoned walls, landing safely on the pathway. 

“Are you ready, Lloyd?” Kai whispered, Lloyd nodded and was gently placed on the ground, using Kai for support. 

“Let’s do this.” 

They crept along the pathways, surrounded by the sounds of the Stone Soldiers grunting and shouting commands at each other. Eventually, they found a staircase leading to the base of the wall, Kai helped Lloyd hobble down until halfway there they heard several warriors heading up to them unknowingly. 

“Oh great,” Kai grumbled, looking over his shoulder only to realize they would be caught before they made it back to the top. “Hang tight, Lloyd.”

Lloyd tightened his grip on his brother-in-arm's chest as Kai summoned his elemental tornado. He spun his way through the stunned warriors to the base of the stairway, grunts of surprise led to shouts of anger. 

“Intruders!”

“Ninja!”

“Alert the Overlord!”

“Alright,” the fire ninja said. “Time to go!” 

Kai and Lloyd sprinted/hobbled into the castle with the army on their heels. The pair disappeared within the flickering shadows of the torchlight, shuffling and sneaking around numerous corners and down many hallways until Kai found an empty room. He pushed Lloyd into it and locked the door as the army thundered past. He breathed a sigh of relief and slid down the blackened wood door until he rested on the floor. 

“What are we going to do now?” Lloyd asked, sitting on the floor beside him. 

Kai sighed, “I think we need to wait for the guy, they can’t be that far behind.” He suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he clicked _Answer,_ “Cole! Where are you?”

“Heading to the South wall now,” the master of earth said over the wind. “Where are you and Lloyd?” 

“Inside the castle by the South entrance, I think we’re in a closet.” 

“We’ll be there as fast as we can.”

Several minutes of silence passed, Kai listened to the sounds of warriors rushing past the doors, searching for them, unaware that their targets were one door away. But then, they jumped when the doorknob started turning frantically. Kai and Lloyd backed up until they were pressed against the opposite wall; he hid Lloyd behind him as he drew out his sword in anticipation of a skirmish. Then the door broke open. Two people tumbled inside the room, collapsing onto a pile as Kai recognized his brothers. 

“There you are!” Jay said, looking up from the ground. “We were worried that you had been captured.”

“Well, we were spotted by some of the Stone Army on the walls, but we lost them a while ago.”

“We can’t waste time with idle chit-chat,” Zane said. “We must hurry to find the Overlord before he finds us.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, Jay helped Kai support Lloyd as they snuck through the shadows, searching for the throne room where the Overlord was hopefully stationed. Every so often, they would have to slip into a closet to avoid being detected, but, in one of the hallways, the Stone Army General was waiting for them. 

“You really thought that you could make it through here unnoticed?” Kozu scoffed. “You can’t defeat the Overlord! You’ll die before you can even make it to him.”

Cole unsheathed his elemental sword and growled, “You guys find another way to the throne room. I’ll take on this blockhead by myself.” 

Jay removed his sword and said, “Not alone, you’ll need help fighting him.” He turned to Kai, Lloyd, and Zane, “Go, we’ve got this.”

They nodded and rushed back down the hallway, Kozu cackled, revealed four silver swords from hidden sheaths, and said, ”So pathetic.”

Cole and Jay charged down the hallway, shooting bolts of lightning and massive boulders at General Kozu, the General pulled out two black swords and deflected the lightning while dodging the boulders. He slashed at Cole’s head with one arm and aimed the other at Jay’s stomach. Jay leaped over with a front flip while Cole ducked under the sword, both whirled their swords in an attempt to chop off Kozu’s arms. All three tumbled to opposite sides of the hallway. Kozu huffed and pulled out a grenade filled with dark matter. He pulled the pin and tossed it over his shoulder at the charging ninja, Cole and Jay skidded to a stop at the sight of the black and gray grenade as Kozu strolled away smugly.

“Oh shit!”

_BOOM!_


	4. Alone

Kai, Lloyd, and Zane scurried through the halls until their attention was caught by a loud boom and two familiar screams. Instantly, a cold chill descended upon the trio, sickening their stomachs like poison.

“Cole! Jay!” Lloyd cried, fearing for his brothers’ lives. 

"They’re fine! Just keep going!” Kai snapped, knowing very well that they weren’t fine. 

“By my calculations, the odds are only one of us is going to make it to the throne room if we keep running into obstacles,” Zane said. He chose to keep the odds of their survival hidden from the remaining two; with so little hope and with such a daunting task ahead of them, they needed to remain as positive as possible. 

Lloyd huffed, “Then let’s beat the odds!” 

But fate had other plans, for right after Lloyd spoke, the remaining ninja heard snarling and growling coming from behind them. They turned around and saw Cole and Jay charging at them, elemental swords drawn and pulsed with energy. Their skins were now ashen gray and eyes a deep purple, their uniforms were drained of their vivid colors and their eyes burned with hatred. 

“Go on, I’ll hold them back,” Zane said, unsheathing his sword. Before Lloyd could argue, Zane knew that he would, he charged at them, leaving the pair behind.

“C’mon! Don’t look back!” Kai snapped, yanking Lloyd away from the battle between brothers. 

“But what about Zane?! He’ll be turned too!” Lloyd cried. 

“That's the risk we’re all taking! Cole, Jay, and Zane knew that too! We’re almost there!” 

Lloyd turned away from the battle behind them, then paled at the sight of the large doors looming in front of them. Soaring well over twenty-five feet tall, designed with black, silver, and purple dragons, it filled Lloyd and Kai with unrelenting fear. As they reached for the iron handles, a feminine cackle was heard behind them. _Oh no! Not now!_ Lloyd thought, turning to see Nya holding a katana at them. She was wearing dull red samurai armor, with a black helmet covering her bob of black hair. Her purple eyes glowed with hatred and amusement at the thought of defeating her brother. 

"I’ll hold her off! You can make it, Lloyd!” Kai said, unsheathing his sword. 

"No! Don’t! We can do this together!” Lloyd cried, fear coursing through his body. He couldn't do this alone. He can't lose his family! He can't do this!

"There is only one Green Ninja,” Kai said. “This is your fight.” 

"You’re hurt!” Nya mocked, interrupting the dialogue between the two. “You’ll hardly stand a chance! He will kill you and-”

Kai growled and charged at his sister, disrupting her threats. Nya sneered and leaped forward, clashing against her brother's elemental blade. The scraping of the metal against the mysterious glass-like metal of the blade was excruciating for everyone to hear, but it didn't stop the battle. Lloyd hesitated by the doorway, his hand hovered above the handle. 

"Go Lloyd!” Kai yelled over his shoulder, locked against Nya's blade. Lloyd swallowed his fear and opened the door. The doorway creaked open, revealing a darkened room that awaited the eighteen-year-old hero. The Green Ninja silently stepped inside, leaving Kai to battle his sister alone. Once he was a few feet inside, the door slammed shut behind him. With his already frayed nerves, it was no wonder that he jumped, cast into the darkness that filled the room. 

Well, no turning back now.

Before he could make another move, purple flames lit one-by-one around the room, revealing the arena-like throne room. A gargantuan area, eighty-foot tall ceilings with rounded walls, creating a suffocating ambiance. The walls were mixes of black, purple and gray with torches at equal distances. In the very center of the room was a golden throne; Lloyd’s heart pounded in terror at the sight of the humanoid-like Overlord. The Dark Lord towered above him, standing at least twenty feet tall. His ebony black skin clashed against the stark white hair that fluttered and gently swayed. His teeth were sharper than daggers, glinting demonically in the purple firelight while his purple eyes glowed from across the room, burning into Lloyd’s soul. He stood from the throne, his black and purple kimono flowed around him as he sneered at the eighteen-year-old. 

“I... I have come here to fight you!” Lloyd shouted, breaking the deathly silence in the room. 

The Golden Master chuckled, “You really think you can beat me? You’ve lost your dear friends, your father, and the entire country all in one night. You are all alone!”

“A ninja never quits!” Lloyd retorted, his hands glowing and pulsed with his green energy. The Overlord laughed again, his hands glowing fluctuations of violet and gold. The teen gave a guttural scream, shooting several blasts of his energy at the Dark Lord; one aimed at his head, another at his chest, the third and fourth were a bit off in their aim, striking the opposite walls, leaving behind scorch marks in the dull brick.

The Overlord sent his own blasts of energy, causing Lloyd to slide, roll, and scurry out of the way. As each blast landed closer and closer to the teen, it left craters in the marble floor and walls. The area was like a battlefield, lightning of greens and purples soared from one end of the room to the other, exploding with loud bangs and shattering of stone. Lloyd skidded behind one of the pillars, placing a hand on his chest as he struggled to catch his breath, only for the pillar to splinter apart from another energy blast. Diving out of the way while large chunks of wood came raining down like a thunderstorm. 

Lloyd scrambled to his feet once again, only to come face-to-face with the Dark Lord storming over to him. Even as ice froze his blood, he knew he couldn't give up; Lloyd screamed and charged at the Overlord, throwing punches anywhere he could, sending energy blasts at any part of his body that he could see, but the Overlord continued to block and retaliate, stepping closer and closer to the teen. Even as he was backed closer and closer to one of the walls, he continued to fight, but it was useless. With one well-aimed kick to Lloyd’s chest, the Green Ninja was sent crashing through the wall, tumbling into the courtyard on the other side. 

Lloyd groaned, struggling to sit up. Gashes covered his body, staining his green gi from his chest to his arms. A trickle of blood escaped from the corner of his lips as he wheezed for air. Every breath felt like a dagger being stabbed into his side, but he couldn't stop. The Overlord stepped through the hole and mocked, holding his arms out to his side for emphasis, “I can do this for eternity, but can you? You can barely stand, and we only just began! Give up, Green Ninja. You lost.”

Lloyd clenched his teeth and slowly got to his feet, swaying gently from side to side. Sure, his vision was blurry and every breath made him want to die, but he knew one thing: 

“I’ll never give up!” he shouted. He charged up another blast of energy and aimed it at the Golden Master. The Dark Lord ricocheted the blast with a wave of his hand, as if brushing away a gnat, then sent a violet ray of energy at the teen. Lloyd’s eyes widened, realizing he was too slow to dodge as the blast hit him straight in his chest, sending him crashing into the courtyard wall and knocked him unconscious. His body slid down the brick exterior and slumped to the side, his breathing shallow and slow. 

The Overlord roared with laughter, “ _This_ is the hero destined to beat _me?!”_ He looked to the sky and shouted, “You’re going to have to better than that, Destiny!” Picking Lloyd up by the back of his gi, he smirked as blood trickled down Lloyd’s pale face. “You’ve lost, Green Ninja. No one can save you now.”


	5. The Escape

The Overlord stood victoriously on the balcony, pride flowing through his blackened veins as he overlooked the sieged capital city, a boastful sneer grew upon his lips as he replayed the supposed final battle in his mind. His left hand held the banister with an iron-tight grip while his right hand still held onto Lloyd’s unconscious figure, hanging him like a bloody, beaten ragdoll. A small puddle of blood had pooled underneath the weakened teen.

“My lord, we have come as you demanded.”

The Overlord turned and felt his sneer grow even brighter at the sight of the three ninjas and samurai under his command. Nya, Jay, Cole, and Zane bowed in respect, their violet eyes glowed vibrantly in the darkened day. 

“Ah, yes, I wanted to show you our newest prisoner,” he said, lifting Lloyd slightly. The four former heroes grinned at their master’s prize. Any shred of humanity, any spark of the loving ninjas that they used to be before the Dark Matter was gone, replaced with only hatred, anger, and obedience for the Overlord. “Take him to the cells down below. I don't care which one.” Lloyd was dropped onto the floor with a sickening thud, his arms and legs splayed out in all directions. He gave a quiet groan of pain but remained unconscious. Cole and Zane picked him up, slung his arms over their shoulders, and dragged him back into the castle while Nya and Jay remained at the Overlord's side.

“Sir, I must inform you of some bad news,” Nya said, bowing her head slightly. “My brother escaped before I could use any Dark Matter on him.” 

The Overlord growled, “Did you send anyone out to hunt him down?”

She nodded, “I did, Sir. They are searching every corner of the castle now.”

He pointed to Jay, “You; alert Kozu and tell him to close all exits to the city. Tell him to search for a ninja wearing a red and black kimono.” Jay and Nya nodded and sprinted off in search of Kai. The Overlord turned back to Shihon, resting against the balcony as his violet eyes scanned the streets, searching for any sign of the lone ninja. 

***

Lloyd’s feet scraped against the stone floors, catching occasionally on cracks and bumps, as he was dragged to the cellblock underneath the castle. His limp head hung in defeat as his bloodstained hair swayed softly, occasionally smearing streaks of blood against his cheeks. Zane opened Cell 26 and waited while Cole carried the defeated Green Ninja inside, locking vengestone chains on his wrists. Lloyd groaned weakly as he rested his head against the cold brick walls, slowly regaining consciousness. The two ninjas cackled at his misery, locking the cell door behind them. 

As they retreated to the surface, Lloyd slowly raised his head and looked around at his new home; the small cell was barely a hundred square feet, the damp brick walls oozed moisture as a small window on the back wall added faint light into the cell, the cement floors underneath him sent chills up his spine as the cold seeped into his bones. As Lloyd looked around, he heard quiet breathing coming from within, calm breathing that clashed against his panicked breaths.

_Is someone in here with me?!_ he thought. He thrashed about, struggling to escape his chains. He tried and failed to use his elemental powers, unaware of the canceling energy from the vengestone chains. 

“It’s no use,” a deep voice said, “The chains are made of vengestone, they're practically unbreakable.”

_That voice,_ Lloyd thought, halting his struggling, _It sounds so familiar! ...Could it be-?_

“W-Who are you?” Lloyd asked, his emerald eyes searched for any movement. His heart pounded frantically within his chest, blood rushed and roared in his ears as he waited for the reply.

“Lloyd?! Is that you?!” the voice asked, hope filling every word. 

“Dad!” Lloyd scooted as far as he could into the pale light, he heard someone, whom he hoped to be his father, crawled closer to him. An older man, with grayish-brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a purple, black and gray gi, came into the light, grinning brightly. 

“My son! It is you!” he said, tears shimmering in his aged eyes. 

“Dad? W-What happened to you?” Lloyd asked, confused at his father’s new appearance. Last they saw each other, Garmadon had blackened skin from a lightning strike many years ago, ember red eyes filled with sorrow, rage, and hatred, sharpened teeth, and ribs that could be seen through his skin. Now he looked...normal? He even had _two_ arms instead of four!

“When the Overlord possessed me, he somehow absorbed all of the darkness and evil that had been trapped inside me for so many years, allowing him to gain his own physical body. He discarded me and left me in here to rot. But what are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be... _oh,”_ Garmadon said, his hazel eyes widening at the realization.

“I lost, Father,” Lloyd said, hanging his head in shame. “I let everyone down.”

“What about your friends? Can’t they come to find you?” Garmadon asked. 

Lloyd shook his head, “They can’t. Everyone has been corrupted by the Overlord. I don’t know what happened to Uncle, or Doctor Julien, or Mom.”

They fell silent, not knowing what to say to each other, especially under their current circumstances. 

“I’m sorry, Lloyd,” Garmadon murmured. “All of this is my fault, everything that led to this is my fault. I wanted to turn Ninjago into my image so badly, I lost sight of what was really my goal: having my family with me once again.”

“Dad, you don’t have to apologize to me. What you did was because of Destiny, it was the darkness inside of you. I know that if we ever make it out of here, you can show Ninjago that you are not the same Garmadon that they know.” Garmadon smiled as tears ran down his cheeks, Lloyd leaned against his father's shoulder, rested his head, and quickly fell asleep.

***

Kai sprinted, skidded, and slid through the castle, blood seeped out from several wounds on his arms and side from his battle with Nya. He knew they were searching for him; his fallen brothers and sister were out to turn him to their side, or worse, kill him if he didn’t cooperate. He knew Lloyd had been captured, he could hear the Overlord mocking him through the castle, mocking Destiny. Kai felt like a coward for running away. 

_I’m sorry, Nya,_ Kai thought, sprinting up the staircase within the Western wall. _I’m sorry, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd. I failed you all._ He leaped over the side of the wall, landed on a nearby rooftop, and rolled to reduce the impact. He scrambled back to his feet and continued fleeing further from the castle. Tears blurred his vision as scrambled down the fire-escape on the back of the building, eventually reaching the alleyway below. Next to the alleyway was an abandoned house, the occupants most likely had been affected by the Dark Matter and were now wandering the streets aimlessly. Kai snuck in through the back door and crept through the silent home, his eyes searched for any supplies as he struggled to calm his breathing. 

“Search everywhere for a ninja in red,” he heard a Stone Warrior tell another, Kai sensed that they were directly outside of the house. “Every home, every alleyway. No one gets out of the city without the Overlord knowing.” Kai scrambled up to the second floor, panic surging through his veins as he stumbled into one of the bedrooms. A bedroom of a teenage boy, he had realized. Kai quickly discarded his gi, tossing it haphazardly onto the ground, and threw on a pair of pants and a black shirt. Overhearing the front door downstairs open, Kai snatched his gi, silently snuck up and into the hideaway attic, and stowed away behind a pile of cardboard boxes, slowing his breathing the best that he could. 

Heavy footsteps clunked through the home, checking every room on the first floor. Doors slammed shut, echoing through the house, as the thundering footsteps grew closer to his hiding spot. _Thunk, thunk, thunk,_ up the stairs. He could hear the warriors moving around the beds below him, the sounds of the metal frames screeching across the floor grated against his ears. Clothes were shuffled around in the closets. Doors were slammed open and shut. He held his breath, covered his mouth and nose with his gi as they hesitated below the attic door, his heart roared as they pulled down the ladder and climbed up. _Creak, thud, creak, thud, creak, thud._ Kai remained stiller than an ice block, waiting with bated breath as the warrior glanced around the attic. Kai silently pleaded for them to leave, that there was nothing to search for. He prayed that he didn't leave a trail of blood, or that they could hear his breathing. Praying that they wouldn't move the boxes and discover his location. 

_Creak, thud, creak, thud, creak, thud._

The sounds of their footsteps slowly retreated to the outside. _Thunk, thunk, thunk,_ growing quieter and quieter with each descending step until the warrior left the home, finally allowing Kai to release the breath he was holding. 

Waiting a couple of minutes more, just in case they came back, he looked through the boxes for anything useful for an escape. Finding nothing but old yearbooks and toys, he slumped back onto the floor in hope of a plan coming to him. When nothing came, he crept out of the attic and made his way to the kitchen, his stomach growling for his attention. After grabbing a quick bite, ignoring the growing feeling of guilt at the idea of stealing, he found a backpack and filled it with food, water, and a blanket. Kai stumbled upon a first aid kit in the bathroom and wrapped up his wounds, then he placed the kit into the backpack and snuck out the back door. 

_I hope Wu, Misako, and Julien are okay,_ he thought. _Did they make it out of the city? Were they corrupted too? What about Ultra Dragon?_ He climbed over fences, hid in alleyways, searching the gray faces for his friends as he slowly made his way to the border of the city. _What am I going to do now? I’m all alone._ He perked his head at the sound of a distressed roar nearby; after following the noise, he found Ultra Dragon being tethered down by several warriors, roaring and thrashing against the chains. Julien, Wu, and Misako were nowhere to be seen. Kai swallowed his fear and sprinted out into the open, knocking over the warriors with one blow after another before freeing the massive dragon. As he scrambled onto its back, he was unaware of his elemental blade tumbling to the ground, unaware of the clattering sound it made, due to being drowned out by the Stone Warriors shouting and screaming at him. Without hesitation, Ultra Dragon took to the skies as the sirens blared below. Kai glanced back one last time at the city before disappearing into the clouds, the last hope of saving the world rested on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. Ultra Dragon's Secret

Kai slowly regained consciousness when he felt Ultra Dragon descending from the clouds. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. _Ugh, what a weird dream,_ he thought. _There is no way Lloyd could've lost! Wait a minute... where am I?_ Finally awake, he looked around and realized that it wasn't a dream. It was all real. Lloyd had lost. Nya, Jay, Cole, Zane; all captured and corrupted. The Overlord had won, and he was the last surviving ninja.  _Oh God, what am I going to do?!_  Before Kai could panic about his current predicament, he glanced around at his surroundings and became confused. Where was he? Where was Ultra Dragon taking him? The ground below him was a cement gray, the trees monotone gray, everything was gray with a sense of death and dread. "Uh, Ultra Dragon? Where are you taking me?" 

_"The Spirit Coves, Master Kai,"_ a female voice said, echoing in his mind.  
    
Kai jolted, "Who said that?!" 

_"I did."_ Flame turned her head around and winked. The Fire Ninja's jaw dropped. He was stunned beyond belief.  

"Flame?! You can talk?" 

_"All of us can, but for now, we can only talk through our minds. We chose to remain quiet until the right time came,"_ Flame said, turning back around. 

Kai, in stunned silence, sat back and looked around at the foreign land. The gray earth was slowly being replaced with emerald grass, turquoise rivers, and bright flowers. It was like he was traveling to a whole new world. Somehow the Dark Matter had not corrupted the land; everything was still colorful and peaceful, even the sky was changing from the gray overcast to clear skies. _How is this possible? I thought the Overlord had taken over all of Ninjago!_ he thought.  

_"The Spirit Coves are sacred land, it would take quite a lot of darkness to corrupt this place. It's similar to the Temple of Light on the Island of Darkness,"_ a male voice said. Rocky glanced at him with a sad look in his brown eyes. _"It would take at least three of the Overlord's missiles to have any effect here, and if that happened, then there would be severe damage to all of Ninjago and to the Balance."_

Ultra Dragon slowed their descend, spread their wings, and gently landed beside a large tunnel within the side of a massive grassy hill. As a warm summer breeze brushed past them, rustling the leaves and blades of grass as their whispers filled the air, Kai dismounted off of the great beasts back and stared down the tunnel. The inside was gently lit by massive light blue crystals growing out from the sides of the walls as far as he could see. Colossal evergreens formed a dense forest surrounding the area; many birds' songs filled the air, mixing with the soft breeze and the rustle of the pines. It was very peaceful, a stark difference than what he had witnessed the day before. Ultra Dragon nudged Kai's back, leading him deep underground. 

"Where are you taking me?" Kai asked as the massive beast walked beside him, heading deeper into the earth.  

_"Follow us, Master Kai,"_ Rocky said, his deep voice echoed in Kai's mind. _"We have something to show you."_

The dragon and the fire ninja approached the end of the tunnel, but Kai was unprepared for what he would find. The tunnel expanded into a vast cavern, soaring well over seventy feet high; the brightest, softest grass covered the ground, swaying and whispering within a breathy-breeze, pouring from one of the back corners was a thin waterfall, waters glowed and shimmered like sapphires in the sun. The waterfall flowed into a creek, cutting through the cavern as it spilled into a shimmering and glittering lake, its waves crashed gently against the sandy shoreline. Several skylights allowed the late-afternoon sunlight to filter through, cascading upon the secret land. 

"Whoa," he breathed, looking around. "This is the Spirit Cove?" 

Ultra Dragon's four heads nodded. Wisp said, _"This is where we came to, as the master of ice once said, find our true potential, merging our former bodies into one form."_  
   
_"But, with the threat of the Overlord at hand, we must take on our original roles,"_ Shard said. She looked at the other heads as they nodded in agreement.  

"Wait, original roles? Like, as separate dragons?" 

_"Before we were the guardians of the Golden Weapons, we were the original masters of fire, earth, lightning, and ice,"_ Flame said.  

Kai's eyes widened, "What?! How's that possible?!" 

_"We are the spirits of the Elemental Masters, protectors of the First Spinjitzu Master,"_ Rocky said. _"After the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using the four elements, he created the Four Weapons and the Four Wielders. We helped him in the battles against the Overlord before he split the world in two. When we were no longer needed, we were able to create our bloodlines."_  

"If Zane is a nindroid, how is he able to wield the element of ice?" 

_"I created my descendants, not to be related by blood, but by their spirits. I decided that only those who are worthy can be masters of ice,"_ Shard said.  

Once the sun had set, the stars shimmered above them; their soft light poured through the cavern. The lake was now glowing a soothing white, the reflection of the waves lit up the room. Ultra Dragon walked into the lake, disappearing completely under the water. Kai sat down on the grass and waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually, he became antsy and started to wander around the cavern; he stared at the stars, searching for the constellations that Zane had once taught him, he studied the crystals, then made his way back to the shoreline. After almost an hour of waiting and plucking blades of grass, the water started to glow, bubble, and hiss. He scrambled back as four vibrant balls of energy shot out of the water; one on fire, one crackling with electricity, one made of stone and dirt, and one made of pure ice. The four elements shifted into vague human forms, hovering above the grass in front of the teen ninja.  

Kai was speechless; was this really happening? Were the four original elemental masters really standing— er, floating, in front of him? 

"We are, Kai. This is real," Flame said- should he continue to call her Flame? 

"D-Do you have other names? What should I call you?" He asked. 

"My original name was Kasai," Flame said. 

"Kilat," Wisp said. 

"Delkhii," Rocky said.

"Kori," Shard said. 

"But call us whatever makes you comfortable," Flame, er Kasai, said. 

"I think I'll stick with Flame, Wisp, Shard, and Rocky." 

"We shall teach you everything we know, Master Kai," Rocky said. 

“We shall help you defeat the Overlord, once and for all,” Wisp said. The four elemental figures flashed a bright light, blinding Kai for a minute or so. After blinking frantically, ignoring the spots dancing before his eyes, he saw that three of the four figures had changed forms. Wisp had changed to look almost identical to Jay, Rocky changed to look like Cole, and Shard looked like Zane. 

Flame, though, remained in her fiery form. She hovered in front of Kai and asked, “Would you rather I look like Nya, or should we merge to be one Master of Fire?”

“W-We can merge?”

Flame nodded and held her hand out. Kai hesitantly took it. A wave of overwhelming power consumed him. He cried out, the feeling of liquid fire flowed through his veins as he and Flame became one. Kai’s body started to glow like the Fire Temple, pulsing like molten lava, burning him from the inside-out. Slowly the pain started to make its way to his heart, wailing against his ribcage, as if it’s now two hearts in one. The pain slowly receded until it became a soft warmth like his blood was made of embers. Kai collapsed onto the grass, gasping for air before fading to black.


	7. Of Hope and Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On chapters that need it, I will always post trigger warnings in the beginning notes. If you would like to skip it, I will add in **(-*-)** at the beginning and the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Trigger Warnings: electrocution and blood_

“Lloyd, wake up!”

The Green Ninja jolted awake, his heart pounded against his ribs as he felt his father shaking his shoulder, jangling the chains frantically. Lloyd glanced around at the cell before he heard a multitude of heavy footsteps stomping towards them. He scooted further into the corner and faced his father. 

“Dad, what’s going on?” he asked, frightened. 

“He’s coming,” Garmadon hissed. “Be prepared for anything.”

Lloyd nodded and swallowed nervously, taking in shaky breaths as the thundering footsteps grew closer to their cell. What was going to happen to them? Then, eerie purple eyes stared at them from outside the bars, like animals in the night. The Overlord and his corrupted followers sneered at the father and son trapped inside. 

“Look at this touching scene; it would warm my heart if I had one,” the Overlord spat, unlocking the door. “Grab the boy.”

Cole and Zane stormed the cell, the former Master of Earth locked Lloyd's arms behind his back as the Master of Ice unlocked the shackles around his wrists. He cried out from the sharp pains of his arms being stretched beyond their limit, kicking wildly as he was dragged outside. A new pair of vengestone handcuffs were locked onto his wrists, tighter than his previous cuffs were.

“Stay strong, my son!” Garmadon cried out, struggling against his own chains. 

As the Dark Lord locked the cell behind him, Lloyd stared over his shoulder, tears brimming in his eyes, as he was dragged to the throne room, newly rebuilt after the battle between him and the Overlord. His feet scuffed against the floor as he struggled wildly within the iron-like grasp of his former teammates. His hands trembled wildly as he was thrown onto his knees in front of the golden throne, yelping from the sharp pain shooting up from the impact. The Overlord sat down on his throne as Nya, Jay, Cole, and Zane stood around the Green Ninja, sheathed Elemental Blades at their sides. Lloyd's eyes wandered around the throne, noticing one figure missing from the lineup. 

_Where's Kai?_ Lloyd realized.  

"You may not be aware of this," the Overlord said slowly, his violet eyes burned into Lloyd's fearful emerald eyes, "But one of your... friends... escaped my army. And, being the generous Dark Lord, I am willing to make you a deal; if you tell me all of your hideouts, you won't be tortured." 

"Why would I accept that deal?" Lloyd spat, a grin forming on his face. "I would never betray my friends, especially if it means there's a chance to defeat you!"  

**(-*-)**  
The Overlord looked at Jay and gave a curt nod. The dark Master of Lightning drew his blade with a flash of light, electricity crackled and popped in the Green Ninja's ears. Jay forced his blade against the back of Lloyd's neck; his vision went white as a blood-curdling scream escaped from his parted lips, his back arched and flailed wildly. His screams echoed around the room, ripping apart his throat as eternity slowly ticked by. Jay shoved the blade deeper against his neck, increasing the voltage. Lloyd shrieked and wailed, feeling blood escaping his mouth. Had he bitten his tongue and never realized it? Was he going to die here on this floor, surrounded by his former teammates? Just as Lloyd was ready to lose consciousness, the Overlord held his hand up.

"That's enough," he said, never removing his gaze from Lloyd's limp form. Jay removed his blade, revealing a blistering blue burn scorched onto his pale neck, webs of lightning scars ran up and down his body like tree roots. Lloyd fell forward, gasping for air as he twitched against the floor. The Dark Lord stepped down from his throne, knelt and grabbed Lloyd by his hair, yanking his head up. "Are you willing to talk now?" 

Lloyd weakly spat blood onto the floor, "A Ninja... never quits." 

The Overlord growled and slammed Lloyd's face into the floor. He ripped open the back of the green Gi and looked at the Ninja of Lightning, "Again." 

Jay forced the blade against Lloyd's bare back, directly above his spine, and increased the voltage once again. Cole held the young ninja's head against the floor as he shrieked and wailed, tears poured down his bloody face as his throat grew hoarse. Lloyd couldn't breathe, he couldn't see; he could only scream, silently pleading for any mercy. He was going to throw up, but he had nothing in his stomach to lose. The Dark Lord held his hand up once again. 

"I can do this all day," he growled as Jay removed his blade. 

Even though Lloyd's consciousness was quickly fading, blood pouring out from his mouth, and his throat felt as if it had been ripped out, he rasped, "A Ninja... never quits." 

"Again."   
**(-*-)**

***

Darkness. All Kai could see was darkness swirling, surrounding, suffocating him. He spun in circles, pure emptiness and inky black darkness enveloping him. He started to panic, his breathing quickened into a frenzy of pants. Where was he? What was happening to him?

_“Kai… help me…”_

A soft voice echoed around him, he knew that voice. Kai spun around, his eyes wide. “Nya? Where are you?”

_“Kai… he’s too strong…”_

“Jay?” He sprinted in the direction of Jay’s soft, aching, echoing voice. But, all he could hear was his footsteps, his pounding heart, and ragged breaths.

_“Kai… I can’t... I can't break free…”_ Cole whispered, distressed. 

“Cole!” Kai skidded to a stop and immediately turned toward the Earth Ninja’s voice.

_“Kai… free us…”_

He looked around frantically. Zane’s voice echoed through the blackened room.

_“K-Kai… help me…”_

Kai’s eyes widened as a faint green light formed in front of him, forming into a faint image of an injured Lloyd. His face was bloody and bruised, his Gi was ripped, torn and burned, and he was limping heavily. He was holding onto his left side, which appeared to be covered in blood. Then three figures, one blue, one white, and one orange, joined Lloyd. Jay, Cole, and Zane surrounded around the Green Ninja, but they looked different than the last time Kai saw them; half of their faces were ashen gray and their eyes burned a bright purple, but the opposite half looked frightened but normal. 

_“H-Help us… h-help us… h-help us…”_ they chanted, limping towards him.

Kai backpedaled frantically, trembling at the sight of his deformed family. He shook his head, this wasn't his family. This couldn't be his family! A hand grabbed onto his shoulder, spinning him around. 

_“Kai… save us…”_ Nya stood before him, half of her face was corrupted, like Jay, Cole and Zane’s. Tears were streaming down her face as the rest of the team circled around him.

_“H-help us… h-help us… h-help us…”_

“I’m trying!” Kai cried, trembling as their chants echoed in his ears. Their voices continued to crescendo, booming around him. He curled up on the ground, covering his ears. “I’m doing everything I can!”

Suddenly, a wall of fire erupted around Kai, soaring higher and higher into the black void above him. He scrambled backward, but the fire was coming from his own hands, blasting out in whichever way his hands flailed. Zane, Jay, Cole, and Lloyd vanished in a flash of light, Kai reached his hand out but only fire escaped. Under the roar of the flames, he thought he heard the roars of dragons, but he couldn't be sure. Nya was still standing in front of him, watching him with sorrowful eyes. 

_"You can't save everyone,"_ she said. _"Some will be lost to the flames."_ A dark shadow crossed over her face. The Dark Matter consumed her other half, leaving only the violent hatred glaring at him from within the darkness. _"See you soon, brother,"_ she spat, then was yanked backward through the curtain of fire raging around them. Then, he felt the ground shake underneath him, like thunderous earthquakes growing closer and closer to him. The fire was suddenly extinguished, leaning Kai in an aura of deathly silence, shaking him to his core. But, before he could adjust to the quiet, a deep, echoing laughter filled the air. Fiery violet eyes burned through the darkness, engulfing him in its light. 

_“You are a fool, Fire Ninja,”_ the Overlord crooned, his ivory teeth contrasted against the blackened world. _“You are powerless, you are weak, and you are alone. Turn yourself in and accept your fate.”_

A feminine whisper filled Kai’s mind, _“You are not alone, Master Kai. We are here to help you.”_

Three figures formed beside the young ninja. Wisp, Shard, and Rocky, in the forms of Jay, Cole, and Zane in their full potentials glared at the Overlord. Their elemental powers fluctuated, crackled, and glowed, warming Kai like the summer sun.  

_"No! How are you alive?!"_ The Overlord snarled. _"It's been thousands of years!"_

_"We will always be around,"_ Wisp said, proudly. _"As long as you are here, we'll be here to fight you."_

_"No!"_  

The four elemental masters looked at one another before charging at the Overlord, a flash of light erupted around them.   
   
Kai jolted awake, covered in sweat as his heart pounded against his chest. He could still hear his teammates' voices echoing in his mind. _"Help us... help us... help us..."_ Tears formed in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks as he curled up on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. How was he going to save everyone by himself? Could he do it, or would he fall prey to the Overlord as well? Then, he felt a hand softly hold onto his shoulder. Kai looked up and saw Jay, Cole, and Zane looking at him with sympathy-filled eyes. Wait... Jay, Cole, and Zane? That's not possible! Kai looked closer and noticed that their eyes were a different color; this Jay's was a whitish blue, seemingly buzzing with lightning, Cole's was orange and red, like pure lava, and Zane's was a soft blue, like snow during the night.  

"Do not be alarmed; we are still Wisp, Shard, and Rocky," Jay, er _Wisp,_ said.  

"We took these forms to make you more comfortable, and to help during your training," Shard said. 

Kai nodded blankly, then realized one of the elemental masters was missing.  

_"I am here, Master Kai. Do you remember when we became one?"_ a female voice echoed in his head, like a second conscious.  

Kai's eyes widened, remembering the intense, burning pain before he passed out from the overflowing power. "How long have I been out?" he asked.  

"A few hours," Wisp said. "Your body had to adjust to Flame's presence." 

Kai nodded numbly, still focused on his nightmare and overwhelmed by his current situation. Flame sensed his discomfort. 

_"Master Kai, that nightmare you had- you need to understand that it could be a sign of hope,"_ she said. _"A possible vision for the future."_

"What's Flame telling you?" Shard asked. 

"She said that I might have had a vision," Kai said. 

"A vision of what?" 

Kai quickly explained the nightmare, which still troubled his mind. He didn't want to believe that he could let anything happen to his team, especially his sister, but her words still haunted him. Was she meant to be left behind, or was he? Could he save himself, or was he doomed to let Ninjago fall? The Elemental Masters glanced at each other, each deep in thought.

"This is very troubling," Shard said, rubbing her chin in contemplation. "But it also means that we have hope, a sign from Destiny that things could and will get better." 

"What are we going to do?" Rocky asked. 

"I say we head to the Temple of Light," Wisp said. "If the Overlord finds out that we are here, he could attack and damage the Balance to the point of no return." 

"I think we should head to the Fire Temple," Shard said. "It's the perfect place for Master Kai to train and improve his Elemental powers." 

_"Master Kai, what do you think?"_ Flame asked. 

Kai fell silent, thinking over their options. What was the safer option? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are loved


	8. Plans in Motion

_"Master Kai, what do you think?"_ Flame asked.  

"The Fire Temple," Kai said after a moment's thought. "It would be too dangerous to go to the Temple of Light now, the Overlord could have eyes watching over it." 

"But what if he finds us at the Fire Temple? And, Shard, can you survive the heat?" Rocky asked, concerned for his fellow Elemental Master. 

"I shall be fine," Shard replied with a soft smile. "If I start to overheat, then I shall simply leave the temple." 

"And if the Overlord finds out about our location, then we can always try to make our way to the Temple of Light," Wisp offered. He glanced back at the two Elemental Masters, who nodded in agreement, but then a dark look crossed Rocky's face. 

"But what if he's waiting for us there as well? Wouldn't it be an obvious choice for us to escape to the Temple of Light? What would we do then?" 

"I would recommend we head to the Birchwood Forests, maybe even the Glacier Barrens," Shard offered with a shrug. "The farther North the better in my opinion!" 

"Shard, I don’t think Master Kai could survive long in those conditions, even with Flame adding internal heat," Wisp said, glancing at the Master of Fire. "Maybe we can travel to the Southern tip of Ninjago? No one has traveled there in years." 

"The team never went below the equator," Kai said. "We never got a distress signal from anywhere below the Sea of Sand. And, to be honest, we've only stayed on the Western side of the continent." 

"There are very few villages far South, there were many legends of monstrous animals and walking warriors made of stone that scared off most of the people," Shard said. "We should be safe there."

"Excellent, then the plan is decided. Are you ready to leave, Master Kai?" Rocky asked.  

"I mean, I'm ready, but how would we get there? You aren't Ultra Dragon anymore, and I don't see any vehicles around here," he said, glancing around at the grassy knoll. Were they going to walk the many miles to the temple? He could already feel the deep ache in his feet at the thought of trudging all that way.   
   
Wisp chuckled, "Don't worry, we can still change into our dragon forms if necessary." Wisp's form of Jay shuddered and shifted into his blue dragon form; midnight blue wings exploded from between his shoulder blades, stretching to a full span of over forty-five feet. He shuddered and morphed, elongating his body to stretch over twenty feet, shuddering and rustling with excitement, even shaking his head with pride as he said, _"Climb on. I'm the fastest dragon in all of Ninjago!"_  

Kai's eyes widened, he breathed, "Whoa, that was so cool." He climbed onto Wisp's back and settled down, all while Rocky and Shard changed into their dragon forms beside them. Flame gave a soft huff inside his mind, Kai realized that she must have missed being in a physical form and mumbled, "Sorry Flame." 

_"It's alright, Master Kai,"_ Flame said. _"Although, you might want to ask Wisp that if he_ was _the fastest out of us, then why didn't he win most of the races?"_ Kai could hear a hint of mischievousness in her voice.  

The three dragons took off through the skylight, blinding the Fire Ninja for a few moments with the intensity of the summer-like sky and the sunshine. As the trio of dragons glided over the rolling hills, slowly returning to the monotone grays, sick purples, and charcoal blacks. After a few moments, Kai's incessant curiosity took over, forcing him to ask, "Hey Wisp? Do you remember those races that the others and I would do back at the Old Monastery?" 

Wisp nodded and purred, _"Of course! Those were wonderful times."_  

"Well, you said that you were the 'fastest dragon in all of Ninjago', then how come you didn't win all of those races?" he asked.   
   
_"Well, I would have won if_ someone's _rider,"_ Wisp playfully glared at Rocky, _"Hadn't cheated!"_  

"Wait, Cole cheated?!" Kai exclaimed. He always wondered how Rocky got an extra boost of speed at the end of their races. 

_"I wouldn’t say cheated, per say,"_ Rocky said. _"More... persuaded... with a chicken."_

Kai sat there for a few seconds, then started chuckling which evolved into full-blown laughter. He cackled, grabbing at his aching sides as the idea of Cole with a chicken on a stick tickled him silly. Their stoic leader, with his nearly constant steeling expression and stern teachings, made sure to pack a chicken on a string just to win their little races. Just to be the Dragon Master for the month. Kai howled with laughter, wiping at the tears that streamed down his cheeks until he was hit with a cold realization. He was alone. He missed his teammates. He missed his sister. Kai immediately fell silent, his laughter faded with the roaring wind. The dragons glanced at each other but decided to remain silent. Kai wondered what were his former teammates up to, if they were okay, and if he could save them in the end.   
   
***  
   
At the Overlord's castle, deep in the heart of Shihon, the corrupted ninja and samurai were returning from searching the lands for Kai, each with an aura of anxious silence and annoyance with one another. All four were nervous to tell their leader that they couldn't find him, but none would ever bring the confession to light, lest they look weak. As they approached the throne room, footsteps echoing around the abandoned hallway, they argued and snapped about who would tell the Overlord that they returned empty-handed. 

"Cole should do it," Jay huffed, pushing the Earth Ninja forward. "He was the leader." 

"I'm not doing it!" he snapped, digging his heels into the floor. "I don’t want to be blamed for your failures!" 

"Technically speaking, you failed as well," Zane said, rolling his eyes. 

"Well, someone better tell him or I'll shove you three into the throne room and lock the door," Nya growled, rubbing her hands against her ashen temples.  

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it," Cole spat, glaring at the other three. "But I'm telling him that you failed too." 

They eventually arrived at the throne room, each one hesitating at the doors before the Earth Ninja knocked. The doors slowly creaked open, revealing the violet eyes of the Overlord scowling at them through the darkened room. 

"I am going to assume that you didn't find him," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes. The four warriors lowered their heads in shame.  

"We ask for your forgiveness," Cole said, bowing deeply. "No one in the entire country has seen him or the dragon he escaped on."

The Overlord gave a deep frustrated sigh, "You checked everywhere? Interrogated everyone? Every village, every home?" The Ninja and Samurai nodded, he gave a deep grumble and waved them away. "Go, leave me be. Kozu will inform you of your next missions." They nodded again and scrambled out, leaving the Overlord alone in the throne room once again. 

"I have to find that damned Ninja before he can find a way to defeat me," he hissed to the empty room. He stood up from his throne and paced around, mumbling and grumbling, "But how would one Fire Ninja defeat me? I defeated the Green Ninja himself! I defied destiny! I can sense his energy, I just can't locate him... somehow he has grown stronger. Maybe he's blended in with the crowds, but he would stand out against the gray faces. 

"Is he hiding in Hiroshi's Labyrinth? Is he on the Dark Island? Maybe he has a hideout that the other Ninja know about?" An idea sprung to his mind as a sneer grew on his face. The Overlord faced the doors and snapped, "Kozu!" The Stone Warrior General entered the room; as he bowed the Overlord said, "Get me the Blue Ninja immediately." Kozu bowed and left, finding the Ninja and Samurai in their lounge. 

Kozu pointed at Jay and growled, "The Overlord wants your presence." 

Jay gulped and stood, Cole and Nya snickered quietly as he followed Kozu out. He subtly rubbed his thumb against the side of his pointer finger anxiously. _Why does the Overlord want to talk to me? I haven't done anything wrong! I did as he said, 'Search everywhere for the Red Ninja,' and I did that! It's not my fault that we can't find him._  

They arrive back at the throne room, the Overlord called for Jay to enter. He gulped and walked inside, he was sitting once again on his throne room with his hands folded in front of his face. "I can sense your unease, it is not needed. You are not in trouble, but I need answers," he said as Jay bowed. "In front of you is a map of Ninjago; tell me and mark down every location you and your teammates have been. Every location, every battle, every secret." 

"But, Master, we've been all across the country!" Jay cried. "There's no way I can remember everywhere we've been!" 

"Tell me what you remember then! Your teammates will do the same thing when you're done," he snapped.  

Jay knelt down and starting to mark off all of their previous locations, the sounds of the marker scratching and squeaking on the paper filled the air, mixing with the crackling of the torches on the wall. Once he was done, he was told to retrieve Cole, then Cole was told to bring in Zane, then Zane brought in Nya. After Nya left, the Overlord looked over the map in deep thought.  

"The place they've visited the most is Shihon,” he mumbled. "And they haven't traveled too far around the country!" The Overlord growled, then snapped once again, "Kozu!" The Stone Warrior General approached him from his position against the wall. "I want all of the soldiers in front of the castle immediately, you and those ninja better meet me on the balcony before I get there!" 

He bowed and left, the Overlord stalked through the castle halls until he reached the balcony overlooking the city. Thousands of soldiers lined the streets, each lined perfectly with one another, stretching as far back as the eye could see. Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, and Kozu waited patiently as he decided what his plan would be. He turned to them, "Each of you will take soldiers to a given location and scour everywhere for the ninja. Interrogate everyone, leave no stone unturned. Blue ninja will search the Floating Ruins, Black Ninja will search the Caves of Despair, White Ninja will check the Glacier Barrens, Samurai will check the Fire Temple, and Kozu will search Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Do not return until he is found, or further instructions are given. You have your orders, now go! Find the Fire Ninja, and do not fail me once more."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: the Cole and the chicken is from this video linked here
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMG9i0Pa5oQ&list=PLk_IGM81ZiihJfXzA7Hsk4OOOA3U9gQsX&index=2
> 
> its a cute video from the Pilot era


	9. A Surprise Guest

Deep underground in the prison cells beneath the castle, Garmadon could hear Lloyd's screams and shrieks as he was tortured for information. Over and over, they only seemed to grow worse, shattering his heart. Every so often there would be brief pauses before the shrieks continued, Garmadon wondered how much more his son would have to suffer. How much longer would he be subjected to whatever sick intentions the Overlord had? 

The once Dark Lord felt absolutely powerless as his son was tortured by his former teammates, his former friends. His heart broke with every agonizing wail, cracking further and further into pieces like a mirror. After what felt like an eternity, a Stone Warrior dragged Lloyd through the hallway by the shreds of his gi. Garmadon cried out as his unconscious son was brought into view, realizing how bloodied, battered and broken Lloyd appeared.  

"What did you monsters do to him?!" he snarled as his son was tossed haphazardly inside the cell. The warrior did not respond, his acid-like eyes glowed in the darkness as he locked the door behind them. As he left, Garmadon cradled his broken son and gently stroked his matted hair, wiping away the blood on his face. Lloyd smelled of burned flesh and blood, his back forever burned with lightning scars tracing up and down his neck and back. His face, more specifically his nose, was black, purple, and blue from a possible broken nose. Blood stained his face, down his neck and onto his shredded gi. Occasionally Lloyd would spasm or twitch, his face contorting in agony, a whispered groan escaped his lips before Garmadon hushed him. 

"It's alright, I'm here. I'm here," he murmured, gently kissing his forehead. As he cradled his son in his arms, tucking his head against the base of his neck, he remembered back to the times where Lloyd was an infant and he would have bad dreams, wailing in the middle of the night. Garmadon and Misako would take turns walking through the Spinjitzu Monastery to cradle or feed him. He smiled, remembering rocking him in his favorite chair at three in the morning, singing his favorite lullaby. Garmadon brushed back the hair that had fallen in front of Lloyd's eyes and softly started to sing;

"Sleep, baby, sleep   
Your father tends the sheep   
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree   
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee   
Sleep, baby, sleep   
Sleep, baby, sleep   
   
Sleep, baby, sleep   
Our cottage vale is deep   
The little lamb is on the green   
With snowy fleece so soft and clean   
Sleep, baby, sleep   
Sleep, baby, sleep."   
   
Lloyd relaxed with a breathy sigh, a smile appeared on his face. He curled closer to his father and gently nuzzled into his neck, losing the tension in his body. Garmadon hummed and closed his eyes, ready to finally rest, until the sounds of footsteps approaching caught his attention. He immediately bristled and used his body to cover Lloyd, a snarl growing as he prepared to see either the violet eyes of the Overlord and his corrupted Ninja or the acid-green of the Stone Warriors. The footsteps grew closer, slowly crescendoing until the figure of a Stone Warrior stood in front of the cell, but something seemed different about this one compared to the one who brought Lloyd there. This one seemed slightly smaller in stature, their eyes were a soft forest moss green, and they had pale skin instead of obsidian. Garmadon immediately recognized those eyes. They had made his poisoned heart skip a beat every time he saw them, no matter how far gone he was.  

"Misako?" he gasped, tears forming in his eyes.  

She nodded and removed the black and red helmet, setting it on the floor beside her as she knelt down in front of the bars. Misako reached into the cell and held her husband's outstretched hand, squeezing it.  

"I don't understand," Garmadon stuttered. "How are you not corrupted like the others? How did you escape? Did anyone else escape?" 

"I believe I saw Kai fly on Ultra Dragon not long after Wu and Julien were taken, he's still on the run. The Overlord is sending out Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya to find him," Misako sighed softly, but a gleam came to her eyes. "And for how I escaped, well, let's just say those warriors were expecting a damsel in distress." 

Garmadon's heart swelled at the mention of his wife fighting back, he rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I am so sorry, Misako. This is all my fault. It's my fault the Overlord was freed, that he was able to gain so much strength. I caused all of this pain, I am the reason Ninjago has fallen, that the Ninja have been corrupted, it's all because of me!" He started sobbing, his whole body shaking as his tears fell onto Lloyd's bloody cheeks. "Forgive me, Misako! I beg you! Forgive me!" 

She gently squeezed his hands, forcing him to look up through blurry eyes, "I already have." He looked up and saw a loving smile, he broke down and sobbed louder, almost waking Lloyd in the process as he trembled and shook. "You must forgive yourself, Garmadon. What's done is done. What was it you would tell me? The past..." 

"...is the past," he sniffled, wiping his eyes on his gi's sleeve.

"And the future..." 

"...is the future." 

She grinned and removed one of her hands, revealing a small box slightly bigger than the size of her hand. Misako pushed the box into Garmadon's hands and said, "Here, I took some medical supplies from the Ninja, I doubt they would notice. Use it and take care of our son. I'll do what I can to help Kai sabotage the Overlord." 

She stood up and grabbed her helmet, but just before she put it on Garmadon cried out, "Misako, I love you!" 

She smiled once more and replied, "I love you too. Keep our son safe, Garmadon." She put on the helmet and left the two in their cell, her footsteps faded away until only silence remained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love that Garsako


	10. The Fire Temple

Kai stared at the ember-red Fire Temple, the volcano behind it bubbled and gurgled, occasionally spitting out lava and smoke into the dawn sky. Though he and his team hadn't visited there in many months, with Garmadon and the Mega-Weapon incident, he still had a soft spot for the ancient temple. Wisp, Shard, and Rocky had changed back into the forms of the Ninja and stood beside the Master of Fire. 

Rocky turned to Kai, “Are you ready to start your training?”

Kai nodded, “I believe so, but after training is done where am I going to sleep?”

“There are rooms on the second floor that you will be sleeping in. Shard can create some ice blocks to lower the temperature if it is needed,” Wisp said. Shard nodded in agreement. 

“Then let’s do this.”

The group of four walked inside the temple and were greeted with a sudden blast of nauseating heat and the gurgling of lava, Shard immediately started to sweat and pant softly. 

Kai gave her a nervous glance and said, “You don’t have to be in here, it’s too hot for you. I’ll be fine.” She sighed and looked over at the other two Elemental Masters, they nodded in agreement. Shard turned and left the temple, immediately cooling down in the morning air. Kai asked Rocky, “Will she be alright?”

He nodded, “Yeah, she’ll be fine. She wants to be strong, but due to the conflicting elements she cannot remain in here for a while.” The remaining masters walked to the center of the temple, surrounded by the streams of lava and visible waves of heat. Kai sat down on the center island, the former resting place of the Sword of Fire, as Rocky and Wisp stood across the stream from him. “Flame is going to lead you through your training, once you’ve mastered her teachings you’ll move onto our lessons, alright?” Kai nodded, the two masters of earth and lightning left the temple. As the door closed, a sudden wind circled through, catching some lava, fire, and smoke until it formed into a figure of Flame, Kai shuddered as he felt her leave his body. Flame opened her eyes, glowing red with gold irises, as she gave a soft sigh. 

“Are you ready to start training, Master Kai?” she asked. 

He nodded, “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Flame said, “Let’s start with your breathing. Close your eyes and focus on the breaths you take. In… out… in… out…” 

Kai closed his eyes and took in a thick breath, the heat warming his lungs before exhaling into the overheated air. Deep breath in, listen to the bubbling magma and the crackling of Flame’s energy, deep breath out. Deep breath in, try to not choke on the smoke, deep breath out. Kai could see the bright reds and golds of the Fire Temple’s lava through his closed eyelids as he continued to concentrate. But then his concentration started to slip, the reds and golds faded to black as his stiff body began to slack. 

“Kai… Kai… KAI!” He felt a sharp sting on his cheek as he jolted awake, his wide eyes glanced around before seeing Flame’s disapproving and slightly worried look. “Stay awake!” she scolded. “You could've fallen into the fire!”

Kai felt his face heat up from embarrassment, “Oh, sorry Flame.”

Her gaze softened, “It’s alright, just… _please_ focus. If you need something to think about, think about your friends... before all of this happened.” 

Kai nodded and closed his eyes once again; he started to think about Nya and her bright smile, the grin she would make whenever she talked about Samurai X’s adventures or the latest training skill she mastered. His heart would always swell with pride at each accomplishment she made, even when she saved them from some rather embarrassing situations. Then he heard a familiar laugh, Jay entered his mind. The cobalt blue Gi stood out in his mind as he thought about how happy Jay made Nya and all of the crazy inventions they made, including upgrades to the Samurai X mech. He remembered waking up one morning to an explosion on the Bounty, only for Jay to stumble out of the lower deck covered in head to toe in smoke and ash. His once auburn hair was puffed up and standing upward, Kai's stomach ached for hours from laughing. 

“In… out… keep going Kai,” Flame said. “You’re doing great.”

Hearing the encouragement made him think about the Earth Ninja; all of Cole’s teachings and ways to get him and the others to train better, like threatening to make them lunch if they didn’t start to work harder (it definitely worked, Kai hadn’t sweated that much since he started blacksmithing years ago), to creating challenges and rewards and competitions between them. A small smile grew onto his lips until he felt his stomach growl, a strong craving for Zane’s cooking overtook his thoughts, his mouth watering at the thought of Zane’s buttered mashed potatoes and his katsudon. Oh, how Kai missed his delicious cooking and the occasional food fight between the team, the laughter filling the Destiny Bounty as they were covered head to toe in food. 

“Keep focusing Kai, don’t lose your concentration.”

The last person to enter his thoughts made his heart ache the most; his beloved Green Ninja. How he missed those sparkling emerald eyes, that radiating smile, his adorable chuckle, his blond hair that shone like the rays of the sun. His heart ached as he thought about training with him, taking him for rides around Shihon in the Ultra Sonic Raider during their free time, his excited smile when he would get a piece of candy from Jamanakai Village. Tears started to brim under his closed eyes as he realized he will never see Lloyd again, that he would never get to tell him how he felt about him, how he would never hear his laughter or see him again. _The Overlord killed him. He killed Lloyd. He killed him and I wasn’t there to save him. I was right outside that door, I could’ve saved him. I could’ve helped him. I could’ve stopped him. I could’ve saved all of them._ The salty tears were now evaporating in the suffocating heat of the Fire Temple, sobs racked through his body. _I can never tell him I love him. I can never tell him how much he meant to me. I failed him, I failed them, I’ll fail everyone._

“Kai! Open your eyes! Look at me!” Kai felt his shoulders burning as he was shaken frantically. “There’s nothing you could’ve done! You haven’t failed him, you haven’t failed your team! Look at me!” His eyes flew open, his vision blurry as he frantically blinked away the evaporating tears. Flame was staring at him, her red and gold eyes filled with worry as her hands held onto his shoulders. She glanced at her hands and yanked them away, staring at the blackened handprints on his shoulders. Flame opened her mouth, hesitated, closed it, then said, “You haven’t failed them, Kai. I can feel that sadness within you. It breaks my heart to see you like this, to see those memories you have with your team…” _To hear you confess your feelings._ The words, though unspoken, echoed through the Temple. 

“Kai, your team is still alive. Yes, it is true that they are under the influence of the Overlord, and it will be much harder to save them without Lloyd’s power, but it is still possible. You must have faith that we can win this war and save them. Do you understand?” Kai felt his dry throat close up, more sobs threatening to choke themselves out as he nodded. Flame murmured, “I believe this is good enough for now, we can continue this later. Shall we see what Rocky, Wisp, and Shard have planned for you?” Kai nodded again and shakily stood up, Flame’s smoke and fire body dissipated as she returned to his body. They quietly left the Temple and closed the door behind him, the magma continued to boil and bubble as silence filled the air.


	11. Misako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cursing in this chapter

Misako ducked inside a broom closet to get away from the Stone Army and their General. She leaned against the door and removed the helmet as sweat dripped down her face, softly panting from the heat stuck inside her suit. She placed it on the concrete floor and gave a deep sigh, sliding down the door beside her helmet as she took a well-deserved break from patrolling the city. She was quickly rising through the ranks of the Stone Warriors; she was now under the guidance of Kozu and was in charge of her own squadron of soldiers. She gave a brief chuckle as she thought of all the ideas to sabotage the Overlord and Kozu’s hard work. She could send warriors to the Toxic Bogs and attempt to drown them, she could start a rumor of a mutiny within the ranks, she could take out her soldiers one-by-one, the possibilities were endless! But she had more important things to worry about; such as her son, husband, and brother-in-law in the cellblock below, Kai still bring on the run, and how to help him. 

Misako reached under her stone warrior armor and into the pocket of her khakis, removing her watch to check the time. _5:42pm. It’s a good time to bring Garmadon and Lloyd some dinner._ With a sigh, she placed the helmet back on her head and left the broom closet, heading to the kitchen that was built for the Corrupted Ninja. She found a corrupted citizen standing in front of the sink, staring blankly at the empty sink. 

She cleared her throat, “Get me food for the prisoners. Now.” The citizen shuffled over to the cabinets and pulled out a large can of soup. He opened it and poured it into a bowl, microwaved it, then handed the bowl to her. She grabbed a few slices of bread and carried it down to the cells, as she approached Cell 26 she could hear her husband softly talking to her son. Her heart skipped when she heard their voices, she sped up and stood outside the barred door. 

“Misako?” Garmadon asked in a hushed whisper. Lloyd jumped and stared at her.

She nodded, “I brought you two some dinner.”

“Mom?” Lloyd whispered, tears brimming. “Is it really you?”

“It is, I'm so happy to see you two,” Misako said, sitting in front of the cell as she held out the bowl and bread. “How are you feeling, son?”

“Cold and still in pain, but it’s not as bad as it used to be,” Lloyd said, reaching out. He grabbed the bread and soup with a quiet thanks.

“Thanks to the medical supplies you took, I was able to wrap up Lloyd’s back,” Garmadon said, taking the half of bread his son offered. “If nothing goes wrong then it should be healed in a month or so.”

“But with the situation we’re in, something _is_ going to go wrong,” Lloyd grumbled, nibbling on the piece of bread with a look of sorrow and trepidation. 

“Don’t forget that Kai is still out there,” Misako said. “Even though the Overlord is still searching for him, he could be finding help right now.”

“But isn’t all of Ninjago corrupted?” Lloyd asked. “Who would still be good out there?”

She shrugged helplessly, “I don’t know, but what I do know is that we have to remain hopeful. We have to believe that Kai will come to help or will find help.”

“But what if he can’t?” Lloyd snapped. “What if he gets captured or corrupted or killed?! What if there was only one chance to kill the Overlord and I missed it?! What if Destiny chose wrong and I wasn’t supposed to be the Green Ninja?!” Tears of anger and frustration rolled down his cheeks as he started to tremble, he choked out, “I don’t want this! I don’t want to be the Green Ninja! I want my friends back! I want them back!” His tears started to steam from the amount of raw power flowing through him, he ground his teeth together as his body started to ache and groan from the torture. His parents fell silent as he started sobbing, holding his head in his hands as his muffled wails echoed through the cell block. 

Garmadon mumbled, “It’s okay. Let it out. Let it all out.”

Lloyd started screaming in anger, “Fuck Destiny! It’s what caused everything! Fuck it! Fuck it all! I hate Destiny! Why did it have to choose you to be bitten?! Why did it make me the Green Ninja?! Why couldn’t it have chosen someone else?!” He fell silent, his screaming fit faded into heavy pants, hard swallows, and sniffles. Misako and Garmadon sighed, he held Lloyd to his chest and ran his fingers through his disheveled blond hair. 

“We wish this never had to happen,” he mumbled into his ears. “We wish we could’ve had a happy life. You have no idea how many times, how many days, how many years I wished I hadn’t been bitten, that I didn’t have the Devourer’s Venom coursing through my veins. How many days I longed to be with you and your mother, that we could be a family once again. Your mother and I have been asking the same things you are for years, we understand your frustration and anger. But you have to ask yourself; could any of your friends be able to handle the burden placed upon you? How do you think Kai is handling it right now? He’s realized by now that he is the only one not in the Overlord’s clutches, he’s probably feeling the same way you are. It’s okay to vent out your frustrations, it’s healthy to let it out, but you also have to realize that wallowing in self-doubt, hatred, anger, and pity will get you nowhere. You have to rise above it and tackle the problems being thrown at you.”

“But how?” Lloyd asked, looking up at his father with his green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “How can I stop the Overlord when I trapped here?”

“That’s why I’m here,” Misako said, speaking up for the first time in a while. “I’ve been able to infiltrate the Stone Army and rise through the ranks. I’m slowly getting closer to the Overlord and General Kozu while sabotaging the army itself. I’m trying to find any news on Kai’s whereabouts or any battle plans.”

“Have you found anything?” Garmadon asked. 

“The Overlord has sent Kozu to Hiroshi’s Labyrinth, Nya to the Fire Temple, Jay to the Floating Ruins, Cole to the Caves of Despair, and Zane to the Frozen Wasteland,” she replied. “They are on a mission to track him down.”

“How long ago were they sent out?”

“About a week ago, so far they haven’t found him.” She glanced down at her watch and sighed, _6:37pm,_ it was time to head back as not to raise suspicion. “I’m sorry but I have to return to my post, I’ll try to return as soon as possible.”

“Do so only if it’s safe,” Garmadon said. “I don’t want you to risk revealing yourself to see us.” 

She nodded and removed the empty bowl, then reached back into the cell to hold her son’s and husband’s hands, “Be strong, be safe. I love you both.”

“Love you, Mom,” Lloyd said with a sad smile on his face.

“I love you Misako,” Garmadon said, squeezing her hand. His golden wedding band shone in the faint nighttime light. She reluctantly withdrew her hands and left her family in Cell 26, determination glistened in her eyes as she put her helmet back on. _I will get my family out, we will stop the Overlord, and we will save Ninjago,_ she thought, then silently added, _I hope._


	12. Training with Shard

Kai stepped outside of the Fire Temple and into the cool twilight air, he could feel the excess heat fading away as his body temperature returned to normal. He took in a deep breath and felt his body relax, his shoulders drooping as he made his way towards Rocky, Shard, and Wisp. The three Elemental Masters were sitting in a circle, discussing plans for Kai’s training and ways to infiltrate the Overlord’s fortress. 

They looked up as he approached. Rocky raised a hand and asked, “How was training?” 

“It was interesting,” he said, sitting between Shard and Wisp. “Flame and I discussed some… personal topics.”

“That is good,” Shard said. “You two need to be able to be honest and open with each other. The closer you two can be, the more stable your powers can become.” 

Kai nodded. Rocky handed him a granola bar which he ate ravenously, relishing in the bland cardboard taste. It had been many hours since his last meal, anything he could get his hands on to eat he'd enjoy it like it was his last meal in Ninjago. He glanced up and noticed their strange looks, he swallowed and looked away, sheepishly.

Wisp chuckled and said, “We are discussing training options for you; such as mental stability, strength, and focusing your powers into creating weapons.”

“Wait, I can create weapons? Won’t that require a forge?” 

Shard shook her head, “With you and your Elemental ancestor fused, you can unlock a new level of power and strength such as bending your Elemental fire into weapons and even creating a dragon. It will require a lot of concentration and practice, maybe a few months to master, but it can be done.”

Kai’s eyes widened, the idea of creating swords or whips made of fire excited him. It could cause more damage than his Elemental blade! Wait, where was his blade? His stomach sank at the realization that he must’ve dropped it when he freed Ultra Dragon back in Shihon. Great, now he has no weapon and Shard said it could take months to master a weapon made of fire! How was he going to save his team now?

_"With practice, focus, and determination,”_ Flame said. _“Shard said it could take months, but if you take the training seriously then you could master it in weeks.”_

_Weeks?!_ Kai mentally cried. _With every passing day, the Overlord grows stronger. Soon, he might be unstoppable! I can’t wait for weeks to save my friends!_

_“Kai, you have to realize this isn’t going to be easy. We understand that he is becoming stronger, but so are you. The Overlord didn’t gather all of his strength in one day, it took years for him to become as powerful as he is now.”_

_But it’s only been a week since we lost the battle,_ Kai said. 

_“Yes, but he was trapped on the Dark Island for over millennia and thus he was able to plan his attack and gather his strength. Do not despair, Kai, we will stop the Overlord and save your friends. You just have to be prepared for that day.”_

***

Kai followed Shard through the forest, the sounds of their footsteps crunching the fallen leaves echoed with the sounds of birds cooing and fluttering above their heads, the occasional sound of twigs snapping underneath his shoes. Shard was his second instructor, she had mentioned that she was going to teach him about becoming one with his powers. He followed her through the trees and bushes until they stumbled upon a babbling creek winding its way in turns and timid waterfalls. In the center of the creek were two flat rocks, separated by a small flow of water. Shard gracefully hopped over to the rock on the left and sat down with her legs crossed, she gestured to the second one with an open hand. Kai leaped over the water and landed on the surface of the rock, he sat down facing her and waited for her to speak. 

She remained silent, her eyes closed in meditation as she breathed in the nighttime air, her chest slowly rising and falling. Kai began to fidget as the minutes continued to tick by, when was Shard going to start the lesson? He started fidgeting with his fingernails, then switched his gaze to the babbling creek, watched the fish swim by, then he glanced up at the stars in the sky. 

“Enjoying the view?”

Kai jumped at the sudden voice, Shard chuckled at his reaction through one open eye.

“It is beautiful, is it not? Our powers, like this creek, flow through the world eternally, constantly shifting and churning. To master your power you must become one with it, you must feel it flowing through your veins. You must go deep inside yourself and become one with your fire.”

“How will I do that?” Kai asked. 

“Meditation. Focus and concentration of your power. Flame, if needed, can show you the way to your Elemental Core.”

“What’s that?”

Shard opened her other eye, she held out her hands and formed a heart made of ice, “An Elemental Core is where your power comes from, it’s in the hearts of all Elemental Masters; such as you, your friends, and other masters you may not be aware of. The core moves its energy through your veins, arteries, and capillaries, through every cell in your body, in every fiber that makes you up. Because your power is fire, you might’ve noticed that your body temperature is higher than the average human, probably by a few degrees if I am not mistaken?” 

Kai nodded, then asked, “There are other Elemental Masters? But Wu never told us about any others.”

“Your Sensei has kept many things from you; he believes that they are not necessary to know at the time which I disagree with completely. I feel that you should know any and all possible enemies beforehand, but that is beside the point. Yes, there are other Elemental Masters; such as water, amber, light, and gravity. There are many more besides them but they’re just examples.”

“Are their original masters still around; like you, Wisp, Rocky, and Flame?”

“Yes, they have returned to their elements or homelands. For example; the master of water, Mizu, is now living in the Eastern Sea near Stiix. She likes to circle through the waters around the island, just to make sure everything is alright. I think she’s on the West Coast this time of year.” She chuckled, “Looks like we got off topic, didn’t we? We were talking about becoming one with your core, correct? Just like in meditation, you must look deep inside yourself, clearing your mind until not a single thought can cross it.”

He sighed, his shoulders slumped as he accepted his fate. He must face his worst enemy: meditating. He had a hard time sitting still; he needed something to focus on, to fidget with, otherwise, he might fall asleep or start up an annoying habit like cracking his knuckles which had led to numerous scoldings and whacks on the head. Kai thought about his earlier blundering attempts at meditation in the Fire Temple with Flame, how he almost fell into the lava by drifting off to sleep and his emotional breakdown at the thought of his family.

“It might take some time to master,” Shard said, sensing his inner turmoil. “You are very restless, surprising for a ninja, but it could be used to your advantage in the right situation, but for now let’s practice clearing your mind to unlock your inner power. Close your eyes, relax your body, and reach your hand out until you feel the water.” 

Kai took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as his body unleaded it’s tenseness. He reached out blindly until he felt the water flowing beneath his fingertips, occasionally splashing up to land on the top of his hand.

“Focus on the water, think only of it. Imagine each droplet landing on your hand, each lick of the creek on your fingertips. Let your thoughts, your worry, your frustration flow away with the creek like a small boat until you feel nothing but peace. Imagine each thought that appears in your mind turning into a boat, release it down the creek until it disappears.”

_“Let that also be for your fear and apprehension, Kai,”_ Flame said, spreading a joyful warmth through his veins. _“Let your heaviest thoughts disappear, freeing you.”_

_“As not to interrupt your focus, we shall be speaking through your mind,”_ Shard said mentally, spreading a snowflake-like chill through him.

The Master of Fire heeded his mentor’s advice, he focused on the darkness of his mind and felt the water rushing past his fingertips, the mix of the cold from the night and the warmth from the nearby volcano. The bubbles tickled his skin as the babbling filled his ears, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. With each breath, he imagined a boat sailing down the creek, his chest growing lighter until he had his first guilty thought. How can he save his friends?

Make it a boat.

He turned the thought into a purple and black sailboat, setting it gently into the arctic blue water as it floated away, bobbing slightly in the current.

Can he unlock his powers before its too late?

Make it a boat.

Can he avenge Lloyd?

Make it a boat.

What if he fails everyone? 

Make it a boat.

_“Excellent Kai, feel your body becoming lighter with each sailboat floating away. When there are no more boats we shall continue with the lesson.”_

What if the Overlord is too strong?

Boat.

What if he has to fight his brothers and sister?

Boat.

What if he knows it’s a trap?

Boat.

Eventually, the number of thoughts started to dwindle until nothing remained, his armada of thought-boats floated to the horizon and disappeared from view. Kai felt lighter than air as if the weight of the world had been temporarily lifted from his shoulders.

_“We shall move on to the next part of the lesson; Flame is going to unlock your aura, allowing easier access to your Elemental core. Your aura is connected to the core, follow the flow to find it.”_

Kai felt something akin to a switch being flipped, he felt a wave of warmth envelope his body, like the sun was shining on him, but it soon felt like too much. He felt too light like he was floating out of his body. The Master of Fire opened his eyes and gasped, he was floating and was that his body? He glanced down at his present body, he was a transparent red and gold, faint licks of fire floated off of his hands and arms. His physical form was still sitting on the rock in front of him in a state of peace and tranquility. 

_“You’ve entered your spiritual plane. Your spirit is floating freely, allowing you to see your element flowing through you. Do not worry, you are not in any danger, your spirit is still connected to your body,”_ Shard explained.

Kai saw another spirit flow out of his body, transforming into the form of Flame. She gave him a soft smile, _“You are doing so well, I am so proud of you. How do you feel?”_

_“I feel weird,”_ he said, looking at his spiritual body again.

_“We won’t be in this form for long, this is to help us see your core. Look.”_ Flame gestured to his physical form, Kai gasped as his body started to glow; veins glowing red and gold shone as they flowed through him, ranging from the tips of his folded hands to his feet to his head. The veins led to his heart, pounding within his chest, and within his heart was a ruby-red flame. _“That flame is your Elemental Core; the stronger your power, the brighter and bigger the flame.”_

_“Is it possible for the core to… go out?”_ Kai asked.

_“Yes, it can be possible for your core to burn out. If you overuse your power for too long, too much at once, then you can burn out which has some… deadly consequences. It is rare though, so you shouldn't worry.”_ Flame held her hand out to him, he held it as she led him to his heart. She placed his hand over it and said, _“Feel your energy, let it enter your spirit and become one.”_

Kai rested his hand against his physical chest and felt his heart pounding, his eyes widened as he watched the energy within his veins flow into his soul. The energy flow looked like ink in water as it curled and expanded, filling him with its heat. He watched as his spirit began to glow like a flame, a new sense of energy bursting through him as if he had three shots of espresso mixed with all of Jay’s and Lloyd’s candy but without the dangerous levels of caffeine and sugar. 

_“It’s time to let go, Kai,”_ Flame’s voice cut through his thoughts. _“You don't want to overdo the power._ ” He nodded and lifted his hand away, the feeling of warmth faded away. 

_“Excellent work, Kai,”_ Shard said. _“It’s now time to return to your body, but we must do this slowly.”_

_“Is it dangerous to go fast?”_ Kai asked.

Shard replied, _“No, but I don’t want you to get hurt by doing something wrong. Turn around and face the way your physical body is looking, get into the same position as it and close your eyes.”_ Kai followed her instructions, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _“Imagine your spirit flowing back into your body, imagine you are putting the body on like one of your uniforms. Take your time, do not rush it.”_ Kai nodded, he felt himself be pulled back until it was with his physical form, then he stretched out, making sure his fingers matched up and his toes matched. He felt like he was putting on a wetsuit. Slowly but surely he felt like matched up with, everything was back in its place. _“Are you sure everything feels right?”_ she asked. 

_“Yes.”_

_“Do one last check, then when you are ready to open your eyes.”_

Kai mentally nodded and stretched his fingers. wiggled his toes, popped his neck, opened his mouth, rolled his shoulders, bent his arms and knees, and opened his eyes. 

“How do you feel?” Shard asked, watching him from the other rock.

“Different,” was the only way he could reply. He felt energetic but tired like his soul was burning and a fire was flowing through his veins. He looked the same as a whole new world was opened to him, yet nothing in the world around him had changed. 

“You did exceedingly well, I am sure Flame would say the same thing. When we get back to camp, make sure you eat something then go straight to bed, this will be taxing on your body and mind.” 

Kai nodded and started to stand, but his legs wobbled and gave out, he was about to tumble back into the creek when Shard reached out and grabbed him. 

“Maybe I should carry you over?” she chuckled. She pulled him forward and tossed him over her shoulder, leaping onto the bank before setting him down. She placed his arm over her shoulder and helped him back to camp. Rocky handed him another granola bar as he was led back to the Temple to rest. They walked up to the second floor and found an empty bedroom, he promptly collapsed on the bed and was instantly knocked out. Shard gave a proud smile as she quietly left the bedroom.


	13. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suffocation, blood, 'death', torture

Down in the cellblock, sleeping soundly for the first time in over a week lay Lloyd Garmadon, curled up against his father. His head rested on Garmadon’s lap, snoring softly as his father gently ran his fingers through his hair. Garmadon softly smiled and leaned his head against the stone walls, content to join him in slumber until he heard the door slam open. He and Lloyd jolted awake as the Overlord stormed his way through the hallway, each step created cracks in the stone floor as he stomped his way to them, their eyes widened as the entire dungeon darkened at his presence. The Green Ninja swallowed his trepidation as the Dark Lord appeared. He wasn’t in his physical human form but an obsidian shadow-like form with black and purple tendrils circling around him. He had a violent violet aura, his eyes glowed angrily, snarling fiercely. The door was ripped open as the dark tendrils shot inside, grabbing Lloyd and yanking him away from his father.

“Dad!” Lloyd cried, reaching out for him desperately but to no avail. He frantically clawed at the ground as he was dragged across the floors, up the stairs, past the Warriors that had gathered in the hallways and was thrown into the throne room, skidding across the floors before crashing into the chair. His head spun as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, his vision swam and danced while his head pounded from the impact. New tendrils shot out of the Overlord’s hands and wrapped around Lloyd’s neck, lifting him back high into the air. Lloyd frantically clawed at them, gasping for air as they tightened. 

“Where is the Fire Ninja?!” the Overlord snarled, his eyes seething with anger and hatred. The energy in the room was suffocating… or maybe that was just Lloyd.

The Green Ninja gasped, “I… don’t… know!”

The tendrils tightened, Lloyd’s cry was sharp as his face started to turn blue. “Tell me where he is! I know you have secret bases! I know he’s out there! Tell me!”

“We… don’t have… any bases!” he wheezed, tears forming in his eyes as his vision started to spin once again. Black spots started to appear in his line of sight, his body started to become numb and limp. “I don’t… know… where… Kai is!” 

“LIAR!” the Overlord roared, the room shook at his booming voice. “TELL ME WHERE HE IS!”

Lloyd was on the verge of unconsciousness, his hands that were grasping at the tendrils fell at his side. He hung suspended in the air, his vision going black. His face became the same shade as Jay’s uniform before his corruption. Angered, frustrated and annoyed at Lloyd’s lack of cooperation, the Overlord slammed him to the ground, causing cracks to appear in the floor. The young teen gasped loudly for air, his chest frantically rising and falling as he struggled to regain consciousness, the color slowly returned to his face as he coughed and wheezed. The Overlord covered the entire room in darkness, shutting out every ounce of the rare light that had made its way through the dark gray clouds. He himself blended into the inky darkness as he left Lloyd in silence. 

The Green Ninja slowly lifted his head, still occasionally coughing, his eyes widened in fear as he couldn’t figure out what happened to him. Why was he in darkness? What happened? Is he unconscious? Is he dead? Did the Overlord kill him? He pressed his fingers to his neck and was relieved to feel his pulse pounding against his fingertips. Lloyd shakily stood and looked around at the inky darkness around him; what the hell happened to him? He called out, “Hello?”

A figure was thrown in front of him; Lloyd recognized it immediately as Jay, but he was uncorrupted. What was going on?

The Overlord’s voice echoed through the darkness, “Tell me where the Fire Ninja is or I shall kill your teammate!”

“I don’t know where he is!” Lloyd yelled, his body shaking. “Please! I’m telling the truth! I don’t know where he is! We don’t have any bases! Please!!”

Jay cried out, “Please Lloyd! Tell him! Please, I don’t wanna die!!”

“I don’t know anything!!” Lloyd wailed, reaching out desperately, his face soaked with his tears. He watched in horror as a tendril of darkness shot through Jay’s chest, blood gurgled out of his mouth and soaked his blue kimono as he fell to his knees. The tendril shot back into the void in front of him, but a new figure was thrown out of the darkness; Cole. 

“I will break you, Green Ninja,” the Overlord growled into Lloyd’s ear. “Tell me or he dies.”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Lloyd screamed, collapsing to the ground. 

The tendril struck the Earth Ninja in his chest. He collapsed next to Jay. 

Zane was thrown out, looking terrified. He stared at Lloyd with wide frightened eyes. The teen had never seen Zane scared before. 

  “Tell me.”

“WE DON’T HAVE ANYTHING!" Lloyd screamed, desperately covering his head with his hands. The Overlord sent out several more tendrils, wrapping around his hands and neck, forcing him to watch his friends be slaughtered in front of him. Zane lay next to his fallen brothers, his blue eyes staring blankly into the distance. 

Nya suffered the same fate; Lloyd was dragged over to where their bodies lay, his eyes couldn’t look away from the corpses of his friends, his teammates, his family. He sobbed louder, his body trembling in the Overlord’s unrelenting steel grip, the tendrils tightened around his neck once again.

_“This is your fault, you caused this, you caused their deaths.”_

“No! No!! Please, I’m telling the truth! I don’t know where he is!! Please believe me!” he wailed. “I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know!!”

The Overlord growled and removed the darkness clouding them, Lloyd curled up in a ball as soon as the tendrils released their grip on him. “Do not doubt my power, boy. I can cause your worst fears to become reality, I can take away everything you love in a blink of an eye. This was just a taste of what I can do to you. You say you do not know where the Fire Ninja is, you may be telling the truth but I will not believe you until I find him and whoever is helping him. You will be interrogated again, and it will be far worse than this.” He grabbed Lloyd and held him up to his face, enjoying the look of pure terror and the trembling of his thin body in his hands. He snarled, “I will break you, I will find the Fire Ninja, and when I do all of Ninjago is mine.” Lloyd was tossed to the ground, 

Misako stepped forward and picked him up, slinging him over her shoulder. “Take him back to his cell until his next interrogation,” he said, sitting down on his throne, ignoring the small pool of blood at the base. Misako nodded and left with her son, her heart broken at the sound of his sobs and whimpers.


	14. Rocky

Rocky was bursting with excitement, today was _his_ day to teach Kai how to control his powers! He decided to meet the young Fire Ninja in the Fire Temple where he can practice making weapons without causing a wildfire in the Forest of Tranquility. He planned on picking up where Shard left off the day before with his Elemental core, then he would show him how to channel that energy into creating weapons. Rocky waited at the base of the stairs while Kai woke up, he had to admit he was a little nervous at teaching the young ninja. He hadn’t had anyone rely on him in a long time, well, before the Ninja and Sensei Wu needed them. Before them, it had to be centuries when they were last in action. He thought about the time of legend, protecting the First Spinjitzu Master with the other Elemental Masters; standing tall against thousands of Stone Warriors, side-by-side with Flame, Wisp, and Shard. 

“Good morning, Rocky.”

The Master of Earth was shaken from his thoughts. He looked up the red and gold stairs and saw Kai standing at the top, yawning with disheveled hair and clothes. He smiled and said, “Good morning, Kai. Ready to start training?”

He nodded, “Yeah, what are we going to do?”

“We are going to start practicing summoning your Elemental weapons, we will do it in the Fire Temple,” Rocky explained, gesturing to follow him. “Did you sleep well?”

Kai yawned again, “Yeah, I was knocked out. I don't think even one of Cole’s earthquakes could wake me.”

“Good, you will need all the energy you can muster for today. This will be an exhausting process but over time it will become easier and will take less energy to summon.”

“I’m actually kinda excited to try this,” Kai said, a knot of excitement tightening in his stomach. 

Rocky grinned, “Excellent! I am very glad to hear that.” They walked into the lava room of the Temple, the former location of the Sword of Fire, as he gestured for Kai to stand in the center. “We shall start with tapping into your Elemental Core; yesterday Shard and Flame showed you how to unlock it, today Flame and I will show you how to tap into that energy, then we shall start forming weapons made of your element.”

“Um, before we do,” Kai hesitantly asked, “Could you show me what it would look like? To make a weapon from your element?”

“Of course! I’d love to demonstrate it!” Rocky beamed. He held out his hands, one palm up, one palm down; they started to glow a light orange, the rocks around him started to tremble and rumble. Rocky suddenly swung his whole body in a circle with his arms moving in a downward motion, in the action of Cole swinging a scythe, as the rocks shot out of the ground and fused into a solid blackened scythe. The glow faded from his hands. The Master of Earth looked up at Kai, who’s jaw hung slack in awe. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed, his eyes glued to the scythe. “That was awesome! Amazing!”

Rocky took a bow as his scythe disintegrated back to stones, “Soon you will be able to do that but through fire.”

“Will there need to be a source of fire for me to do this?”

“As long as there is air and power in your veins, you’ll be fine. The fire will come from within. So what is the first weapon you want to make?” Rocky asked.

“I’m thinking a whip?”

“Perfect! A whip is a good place to start since it is flexible and can vary on length and stability. Let’s get started! Flame will guide you through the process of tapping into the core.”

_“Are you ready?”_ Flame asked. Kai hummed his approval. Flame said, _“Close your eyes and focus on the energy flowing through you, imagine it becoming physical and forming in your hands. Feel it leaving your fingers and becoming solid in your hands, let the heat pulsing to your heart become one with you.”_

Kai closed his eyes, remembering what the Elemental Core looked like within his body, he shuddered at the memory of being a spirit. The memory of free-floating, of feeling lighter than air, like nothing could hold him down. He felt like a wisp of fire, ready to disappear into smoke and into oblivion. Kai felt his pulse burning under his skin, the fire flowing within, the center of his flame resting in his heart. He imagined the fire flowing out of the tips of his fingertips, forming into a ball of fire. He added more power, imagining it growing bigger until it was the size of Lloyd’s energy sphere or the size of a basketball. 

Alright, moment of truth.

He opened his eyes. His heart sank when he didn’t see anything in his hands, not even a glow in his fingertips. Why didn’t it work?

“It’s okay, Kai. Do not be hard on yourself, it will take time to master. We just keep practicing until you can get it, okay?” Rocky asked. Kai nodded and rubbed his face, taking in a deep breath to calm his frustrated mind. Rocky knelt down and placed a hand on the ground, as he lifted it the rocks followed it and molded into an open hand facing the ceiling. “Kai, can you push the lava towards this?”

_“Follow my motions, feel the energy of the lava,”_ Flame said. She pushed her energy into his arms and made a motion of pushing a wave then pulled back, she kept doing it as Kai took over the motions. His eyes widened as he watched the lava start to move to his motions, a grin spread across his face as the wave grew bigger. He pushed it towards the stone hand and watched as it flowed up the wrist and into the palm before flowing into the fingers, like veins in a human hand. The stone glowed as the lava became trapped within it, the tunnels filled with lava flowed and bubbled. Flame floated out of Kai’s body and manifested within the fire and smoke next to the Master of Earth. 

“This is what you want to imagine, Kai,” Rocky said. “The lava is your energy in your hands, you want each to flow into your fingertips-“

“-And into reality,” Flame finished. She turned to the statue and made a smooth gesture from the base to the air above it, the lava and fire ascended into the air in thin crackling streams, they swirled and merged together into an orb of fire. “It isn’t just faith and imagination that will make this physical, it will require willpower and the focus of the energy within you.” 

Rocky said, “I think you're a visual learner; it isn’t enough to tell you about it, I think you need to see it visually which is why you excel at training and fighting. You were able to see it and feel it, to understand the inner workings of the moves you were trying to perfect. I could see how your eyes widened in awe when you saw the lava moving to your motions. Flame; would you agree that we should make more of his lessons physical?”

Flame nodded in agreement, she turned to Kai, “What do you think? Is this an okay turn of events?”

The Master of Fire nodded and felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, maybe he could learn faster with this new way of teaching?

“Shall we try this again?” Rocky asked. Kai nodded excitedly, he was pumped to try it again.

“We’ll go slowly and we will do it with you at the same time,” Flame said. “If you need us to stop, slow down or repeat, let us know. Let’s start at the beginning; visualize the core within you.” She formed a heart made of fire within her chest. 

Kai closed his eyes and visualized his fire, he swore he felt a wave of warmth flow through his chest. 

Rocky said, “Feel the heat flowing through your veins, imagine that if you opened your eyes you would see it glowing under your skin. Be the statue, Kai. Be the statue.”

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. In. Out. In. Out. Feel the fire. Be the statue. Feel it pooling in your fingertips.

“Excellent work, keep concentrating. You should feel the energy in your fingers, ready to burst forth. Imagine a window in each of your fingers that will allow the energy to exit your hands.”

Kai exhaled and visualized small openings on the tips of his fingers, remembering the streams of fire from the statue as they ascended through the air, he had to make that a reality. 

“Open your eyes, it will work better if you can see it happening.”

Kai took in another lungful of the boiling air and opened his eyes, his heart skipped a beat when he saw his veins and hands glowing a faint yellow. _I’m doing it! I’m doing it!!_

“Imagine the energy flowing from your tips, like how Lloyd was able to create his energy rays.”

Kai’s heart ached at the thought of the Fallen Green Ninja, he felt tears threatening to form but he blinked them away, he couldn’t show weakness again. _C’mon…c’mon…! Be like Lloyd, be like Lloyd!!_ His eyes widened, almost to the point of popping out of his skull, as streams of fire started to flow out of his hands. He laughed triumphantly as he increased the power.

“Excellent Kai!” Flame and Rocky exclaimed, bright grins on their faces. 

“Now, just like this,” Flame gestured back to the statue, she braided the streams until they formed a whip-like structure. “Or like this.” The braid dissipated as new streams appeared, she twisted them in a circle until they formed a whip. “Or any way you feel comfortable.”

“Are you ready to try?” Rocky. Kai nodded.

“Let’s do this.” Kai focused on his right hand and felt the streams crossing and twisting into a five-foot-long whip, the entirety crackling, sparking, and smoked in his hand. 

The two Elemental Masters clapped, “Great job! Let’s do it again, this time faster!”

Kai dissipated the whip, then an interesting idea came to mind; what if he tried to form it with a little flair? Maybe add a spin? He threw his arm back and snapped it down, a new and stronger whip shot out and cracked against the wall of the temple, forming a black scorch against it. “Oh. My. God.” He cracked the whip again, and again, and again. Laughter erupted from deep inside his chest, he couldn’t feel more excited at the sight of an Elemental weapon. “I did it!” he cheered as the energy faded from his hands, the whip disappeared into the air.

“We couldn’t be more proud, Kai,” Rocky said, the proudest grin shown on his face. 

“You’ve done so well,” Flame said, nodding in agreement. “We know your team would’ve been proud at your accomplishments.” Kai nodded his thanks as his excitement overflowed. 

“Keep practicing; try different techniques, different strengths, maybe switch hands, until you know you can do this in your sleep.”


	15. Interrupted

Wisp and the other Elemental Masters waited for Kai in the clearing by the creek, quietly discussing how much he’d grown in the past several days. Rocky beamed and puffed out his chest, “Kai was able to create multiple whips in the Fire Temple with my guidance.”

“He was able to unlock his Elemental Core with my guidance,” Shard said with a grin on her face. 

“What were you planning on aiding him with?” Rocky asked Wisp. 

“I was thinking about working on endurance,” the Master of Lightning said. “Since you two were able to help with creating his Elemental weapons, I want to help him be able to use those weapons and abilities longer.”

Shard said, “Good idea, Wisp. Will you need our aid with your lesson?”

Wisp shook his head, but a look of caution was on his face, “I don’t think I’ll need help, but I sense something wrong in the air. Something dangerous is coming, we must be prepared to evacuate if something happens. I can't tell what it is or where it's coming from, but be ready.”

Rocky and Shard nodded, “We will remain close by.”

The three Masters turned their heads when the bushes nearby rustled and parted, revealing Kai ready to train. Though a bit haggard with rumpled clothes and oily hair, he was beaming with excitement. “Hey guys,” he said. “Who’s the mentor for today?”

“I am,” Wisp said, stepping forward. The other two left quietly, disappearing into the brush around them. “We shall be working on endurance today, Rocky said that you were able to achieve creating weapons from your fire about two days ago.” Kai nodded in agreement. “We shall work on being able to hold onto those powers for longer times. Let’s start with making your weapon of choice.”

He took in a deep breath as his body started to glow a soft orange, his veins glistened with his energy underneath his skin. Kai cracked his arm downward as a whip of fire shot out and wrapped around a thin tree about ten feet away; the fire scorched the bark, Kai yanked back and cracked the tree in half.

Wisp looked impressed. “Very good; your strength is impressive but your whip disappears after a few seconds, we need to keep the energy alive for more time. Create a fireball and hold it in your hand for as long as you can; like this.” Wisp held out his hand, palm up, as a ball of lightning hovered above it, crackling with electricity and power. 

Kai nodded and held out his right hand, a fireball the size of a basketball formed around his fist, crackling and glowing in the morning air. He smirked confidently, thinking _This is easy!_ until his flame started to waiver and glow dimmer. His eyes widened, _Shit shit shit!!_ The flame shivered and went out, Kai gave a saddened whine at his loss. He shook his hand as a new fireball blossomed, but just like the first it eventually went out after about twenty seconds. 

Wisp said, “Visualize your power acting like a stream of gas, allowing your power to last for as long as you need it.” 

He nodded and lifted his hand once more and created a new fireball, he felt more power entering the flame and watched as it grew brighter and refused to waiver even in the strong breeze, he grinned in triumph. 

“Great job, Kai! Keep it—“ Wisp suddenly froze, he stared at a bundle of bushes suspiciously. 

“Is everything okay?” Kai asked.

“We have to go. Now!”

Before Kai could ask why, something metallic and silver wooshed past his face, millimeters away from the bridge of his nose. He could see for a split-second his reflection in the blade, his wide eyes staring back at him in surprise. A kunai dagger buried itself within a tree a few feet beside them; Kai and Wisp looked at the direction the blade came from as the other Elemental Masters erupted from the bushes in their dragon forms, growling and snarling at the assailants. 

“Kai, get on my back,” Wisp growled, changing into his dragon form. Without a moment's hesitation, Kai scrambled onto his back as a group of Stone Soldiers charged out of the darkness, brandishing swords and bows and arrows. The one leading them made Kai’s heart stop. _No, it couldn't be..._

Nya was snarling and bristling in anger; sprinting as fast as she could while Wisp took off into the skies, she leaped up and grabbed onto Kai’s left leg. “You’re not getting away from me that easily, _brother,”_ she spat, her nails digging into his skin. Kai frantically tried to shake her off of him, shoving with all of his might but she would not release. Her nails dragged down his ankle, blood stained her gray fingertips. 

Wisp turned onto his side in hope that Nya couldn’t hold on, but she was refused to let go. She started to climb up, reaching for the hem of his shirt to yank him down. “C’mon brother, you can’t run away forever! Just give up and join us!” she sneered, the wind whipped her black hair around, adding to crazed expression. 

“No, I will never join the Overlord! I would rather die than let Ninjago fall into his hands! I’m sorry, Nya!” he cried. Kai reached his left hand down and wrapped it around Nya's wrist, he concentrated his energy into that hand as it started to glow a soft orange. Nya shrieked and released her grip, scrambling for any grasp as she plummeted to the ground, about two stories below. Kai was slightly relieved to see that she landed on the brush below, but he knew that she would hunt him down once again. 

Down below, Rocky and Shard were still fighting off the soldiers; the Master of Earth reared back and slammed his paws into the ground, causing a shockwave and large cracks to appear in the ground, some of the soldiers tumbled into the darkness below. Shard took in a deep breath and covered the rest of the soldiers in a thick sheet of ice, the ground around her froze as well. 

_“Rocky! Wisp! We have to go!”_ Wisp cried from above. The other two dragons took off into the air and followed the Master of Lightning, heading east to the other coast as Nya got to her feet. 

Nya watched with frustrated dismay, gripping her singed wrist to her chest, as her brother and the dragons escaped. Without a word, she turned and started to make the journey back to the city to deliver the bad news.


	16. Stiix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all... sorry for the lack of updates. I kinda forgot to update...
> 
> TW: thoughts of rape (nothing happens tho), abuse, cussing

The Overlord stormed down to the cells beneath the castle, fury emitting off of him in waves. The Fire Ninja had escaped his Samurai and Stone Warriors once again! Not to mention he had help from his old enemies, the original Elemental Masters. The bastards were continually outrunning his entire army, he couldn’t believe it! But he had an idea to bring him out of hiding, a genius idea that could not fail! The Overlord arrived at Cell 26 and ripped open the door, the once famous Green Ninja cowered back and trembled in the corner tucked against his father. Oh, how he _relished_ the fear he was radiating, not to mention the pure hatred and anger the father was feeling.  

"What do you want?!" Garmadon snarled, hiding Lloyd behind him.  

"I need the boy," the Overlord growled, pointing at him. Lloyd let out a small whimper.   
   
"Why?! Why do you need him?!" he snapped. "He doesn't have any information!" 

He rolled his violet eyes, "I don't need information, I just need his body." Lloyd wept and trembled, tears ran down his face. Oh, how he loved seeing the panic in his eyes. The Overlord stepped inside the cell, crouching slightly due to his height, reached down and grabbed him. The boy stiffened and froze as soon as his hand wrapped around him. As he turned to leave, Garmadon cried out and started screaming curses at him. 

"Let him go!" he screamed, struggling against the chains as the door was relocked.  

As Lloyd was carried, his thoughts were rampant and frantic as his heart pounded against his chest. _Oh God, I'm gonna die! He's going to kill me! What is he going to do to me?! He said he needed my body, what does— oh no. He can't. Is he... is he going to... Kill me, please! I'd rather die!_

They eventually arrived at the throne room, waiting before them were several Stone Warriors with cameras and the Ninja. The Overlord dropped Lloyd onto the floor as the camera started rolling.

***

  Kai and the Elemental Masters glided through the air; he had ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around the gashes on his ankle, thankfully it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. He felt sick at the realization of being discovered by the Overlord and Nya, as well as seeing how the Dark Matter corrupted his sister made his heartache. He remained silent as Wisp, Shard and Rocky flew across the gray landscape towards the Eastern Ocean. After an hour of silence, Kai finally spoke up and asked about where they were heading.

“We’re heading to Stiix,” Wisp said. “It’s far away from the Overlord’s eyes. We’ll be safe there until we can move somewhere new. We still have a day’s flight to go.”

They continued flying in silence until, after many hours, they saw the ocean on the horizon, the blue waters were a welcome sight compared to the grays, blacks, and purples of the land. The Sun, behind the thick stratus clouds, started to set as they arrived at the city on the water, Shard found an abandoned home on the outside of Stiix which would be their temporary home. They landed and changed back to their human forms, quickly hiding inside the home before they could be detected by Stone Guards within the town. Inside the home was an unused bed, a dresser full of clothes, a small freezer, and a small television in one of the corners. Kai, exhausted by the long flight, collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.

Wisp, Shard, and Rocky sat down on the floor and sighed in exhaustion. Flame joined them as she materialized in smoke. “What are we going to do now?”

Shard said, “We need to get food for Kai, he cannot survive on granola bars forever.”

“We should also find a new game plan on training him,” Rocky added. “Now that we’ve been discovered by the Overlord, we have to be very careful as to not be caught again.”

“I think we should rest for now,” Wisp offered. “We should recharge so we can be ready to train in the morning.” The other Elemental Masters agreed and decided to change into their pure Elemental forms; Wisp shot into the electrical plug, Flame returned to Kai, Rocky stepped outside and melded with the grass, and Shard hid inside the freezer.

The next morning Kai awoke to a grumbling stomach, he grunted as he sat up on the cot. As he stood, he was joined by Shard, Rocky and Wisp fully recharged after a night of rest. They discussed getting food down in Stiix and came up with a plan. Kai found a piece of paper and burned it, Shard rubbed ash onto his face to create the gray skin like everyone else. He snuck through the town and started picking out food from the market stalls, Flame grew uneasy as corrupted citizens walked by him, still going about in their lives, and the occasional Stone Warrior that was keeping guard.  

_"Master Kai, I believe we should hurry,"_ she urged. _"I do not feel comfortable being out in the open like this."_

_I know Flame,_ he thought. _I hate being out here too, but I need to get enough food to last for who knows how long. I'll be quick, I promise._ He continued to wander through ashen stalls, the merchants stood by their supplies, some watching televisions posted every so often.  

_**"Fire Ninja!"**_

Kai immediately froze as the voice of the Overlord pierced the air, his blood turned to ice as he glanced around frantically. He realized that the Overlord hadn't caught him, breathing a sigh of relief, only to realize that it was on every television in the city. The eyes of the Dark Lord glared at him through the screens.  

"Fire Ninja! I know you are still out there, and I know you have help from Kasai, Kilat, Delkhii, and Kori. I know you believe that there is a sliver of hope that you can defeat me, but know that you are hopelessly outnumbered," the Overlord growled. Kai swore that he was looking directly at him. "We can play this cat and mouse game for the rest of your life, but you will be captured eventually. And so I am willing to make you a deal; turn yourself in and no harm shall come to you or your friends." 

The camera panned away from the Dark Lord to reveal Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya, tied up in the middle of the throne room. They... they looked... _uncorrupted._ But, how was that possible? Kai remembered when Jay and Cole charged at them, their violet eyes burned with hatred, and of fighting Nya. They were corrupted, they were on the Overlord's side. How did they look normal? 

_"It must be a trick, do not believe what you see,"_ Flame said. _"There are only two ways they could be uncorrupted; either through the Golden Power of the First Spinjitzu Master or fusing with Shard, Rocky, and Wisp.”_

"Kai! Help us!" Nya cried, struggling against their bonds.  

"Please, Kai!" Jay shouted.  

"Help us!" Zane and Cole wailed.  

"It can't be them," Kai mumbled, struggling to keep his gaze away from his brothers and sister.  

The camera returned to the Overlord, he sneered and hissed, "Do you hear their cries, Fire Ninja? How could you abandon your teammates? Your own sister?" He cackled, "Some teammate you are! And, if seeing your brothers and sister doesn't convince you, then how about this?" 

Kai froze, his heart stopped mid-beat. His breath was ripped from his lungs.  

_"Oh no,"_ Flame whispered.  

_"Lloyd,"_ he choked out. Kai stared at the image of Lloyd curled up at the feet of the Overlord. He was trembling and whimpering, his hands covering his head as he curled up in the fetal position. His Gi was torn, bloodied and burned. Kai wanted to throw up as he stared at the burns on his back and his bruised and bloodied nose.  

The Overlord snapped, "Look at me, boy!" Lloyd whimpered and timidly looked up, his body shaking like a tree during a storm.  

Kai tasted blood and bile in his mouth as he ground his teeth together, he started to glow like an ember as his fire powers started to flare and grow uncontrollably. His fists clenched and started to turn white, smoke curling out from between his fingers, his blood went from ice to fire instantly, heating his body like a flame. The tears brimming in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks were now evaporating.  

"That bastard," he spat through clenched teeth. "I'm going to rip his fucking heart out." 

"Master Kai! Please calm down! You're going to give us away!" Flame cried.  

"You have two days to turn yourself in," the Overlord said. “If you are not at my throne room at 3PM Friday, I will start killing your friends one-by-one, starting with your precious sister. I will broadcast it all across Ninjago, making you watch your friends die by my hands. See you Friday, Fire Ninja.” The screen went black, leaving Kai feeling a mix of ice cold and burning hot, his fear mixing with his hatred and anger. He couldn’t move, his body was frozen in shock. 

Lloyd was alive. _Lloyd was alive!_ He could save him!

_“Kai, we must move! You’re catching the guard’s attention!”_ Flame cried. Kai couldn’t move. She gave a frustrated sigh and took temporary control of Kai’s body, she started to walk through the stalls as she kept the Stone Warrior guards in her peripheral vision. Just keep walking, just keep walking, she kept thinking to herself. Don’t act suspicious, just keep going. She stiffened when she noticed the guard following her through the market, pushing through the enslaved citizens as if they were black and gray curtains. Flame occasionally grabbed a fresh piece of fruit and stuffed it in their bag, picking up her pace as she speed-walked through the boardwalk, the sound of the ocean churning beneath them filled the nearly silent air. 

_We have to get out of here!_ Flame quickly turned a corner and scaled a nearby house, hiding on the roof as the guard walked past them, he looked around and kept walking straight. After he was out of sight she breathed a soft sigh of relief and started leaping from rooftop to rooftop until she made it to the edge of Stiix. Flame climbed off of the rooftop and landed with a soft ‘oof’ on the gray grass, she shifted the backpack over her shoulder and silently ran back to the house at the far edge of the city where the other Elemental Masters were waiting. She hurried inside the house and slammed the door behind her, panting heavily as Wisp, Shard, and Rocky looked up in surprise. 

“Kai? What’s wrong?” Wisp asked.

“That’s not Kai, Flame are you okay?” Shard corrected. “Did something occur down in Stiix?”

“What happened to Kai?” Rocky asked.

“Kai is too emotionally unstable at the moment,” Flame said using her voice. “The Overlord sent out a broadcast across the country directed at him and us. He knows we are aiding him. He is using Nya, Jay, Cole, and Zane as bargaining chips to lure us into his grasp.”

“But why is Kai so unstable, surely he knows that it must be a trap?” Shard asked. 

“He did until the Overlord revealed… Lloyd.”

“What?!” the three Elemental Masters exclaimed, shooting to their feet. 

“Yes, Lloyd is alive and in the Overlord’s clutches. He is horribly injured and needs to be rescued immediately,” Flame said. “Seeing Lloyd in such a state sent Kai into shock and he needs time to recuperate, but we do not have that time. He gave us only two days to turn ourselves in, otherwise, he will start to kill his teammates— starting with Nya.”

“We can’t turn ourselves in! We are Ninjago’s only hope!” Wisp snarled, electricity trickling between his clenched fingers. His whitish-blue eyes were now glowing yellow with overflowing energy. 

“I get that, but we can’t just let Kai’s family die!” Flame snapped, fire sparking between Kai’s fingers. The energy in the shack was overheating as the two elements started to clash, Shard growled and shot her hands out at the two, freezing them in a thin block of ice. 

“Enough you two! This is not the time to fight amongst us! We have to remain united and to decide peacefully what we must do!” she growled, glancing between the two. “Now are we going to do this civilly or do you need to chill for a few minutes longer?” She looked between them one last time before thawing the ice around them, Flame and Wisp shivered as they stood in a puddle of water. “Sorry about that, Kai. It wasn’t your fault,” Shard said.

“I-I-it’s-s ok-kay,” he stuttered, shivering from the cold. He used his fire to warm himself and to dry off his clothes, then once he was dry he warmed up Wisp.

“Thanks, Kai,” he said.

“Alright, now that everyone is settled down, we must decide on what we are going to do,” Rocky said. “The Overlord knows about us aiding you, and we are not strong enough to take him on.”

“I have to save Lloyd,” Kai said, determination glowing in his eyes. “He’s not going to last long in the Overlord’s possession. I failed him once, I can't fail him again!”

“But Kai, you can’t turn yourself in! You’ll be corrupted and Ninjago will lose their only hope!” Wisp cried. “And if you’re gone, Lloyd could easily be killed with you out of the way. Don’t let your ambition blind you.”

“But if I don’t turn myself in, Nya will be killed. They’ll all be killed!” 

“And if you do, then all of Ninjago will receive a death sentence!”

“Enough!” Shard growled. “We are getting nowhere with this!”

“Perhaps there is a way where we can rescue as many as we can within the Overlord’s fortress?” Rocky asked. 

The group turned to him, Wisp asked, “What do you mean?”

“Well, as Flame has mentioned previously, there is a way that we could save our current masters of the elements. Just as she did with Kai, if we could separate Jay, Cole, and Zane, then we could merge with them and fight the corruption within.”

“But what about Lloyd?” Kai asked. “I can’t leave him behind again!”

“We will rescue Lloyd, I promise,” Rocky said. 

“Perhaps, if we can find our corresponding Elemental Masters, then one of us could attempt to locate him?” Shard asked. 

“But what would I do? I’m pretty sure the second I step within a fifty-foot radius of the castle I’m going to be surrounded by hundreds of Stone Warriors,” Kai said. “How would I escape?”

“Your Elemental powers have been growing exponentially, perhaps you could use them as a diversion to escape?” Wisp offered.

“I could boost your powers if needed,” Flame said as she settled back inside Kai’s mind. “We could create an explosion to distract the Dark Lord.”

“Are we absolutely sure this is the plan that we want to take?” Shard asked. “Once we step out of this house, there is no turning back.”

“I will do what I must to protect my family,” Kai said. 

The Elemental Masters looked at one another, each nodding in agreement. Rocky said, “We should make a solid plan before we leave; where we enter, where we hide, where we rendezvous. Agreed?” Everyone nodded once again, Rocky created a layer of dirt on the floor of the home while Kai traced out a blueprint of the castle.

“This is where we had first entered,” Kai said, pointing to the South Entrance. “Lloyd and I ran through these corridors and followed this path to the throne room. There are doors on both sides of the hallway all along until you reach the throne room entry, there the hallway diverges two ways; one way East and one West. West led out past the courtyard, East… I’m not sure. I ran West when I escaped.”

“They will have all of the exits guarded, but if they are focused on you then we could be able to sneak in if we are in our Elemental forms,” Shard said. 

“Then we could track down Jay, Cole, and Zane and merge with them,” Rocky added.

“But what about Nya?” Kai asked, concerned for his sister’s safety. “If we leave her behind, she’ll die.”

“We’ll do what we can,” Wisp said. “We cannot make any promises but we will do what we can.”

“Where shall we meet if we escape?”

“There is a temple on the Eastern side of Shihon called the Temple of Fortitude, it can temporarily protect us from the Overlord. We can meet there after finding your teammates,” Shard said. In the dirt, she drew an image of a two-story temple with sloping roofs and a watchtower in the center.

“I think I’ve seen that building before,” he said. “When the team and I were living in the city, I remember walking past it on my way to a kid’s birthday party.”

“You know how to get there?” Rocky asked. Kai nodded. “Then that shall be our rendezvous point.”


	17. Escape of a Prisoner

Misako watched from the corner of the throne room as the Overlord finished his broadcast to Kai, he looked over at the other ninja and snapped, “Cut the act, the camera is off.” She watched as the corrupted ninja and samurai shrugged off the rope binding them and stood up, dusting themselves off as their gray color returned. 

“You were too whiny,” Nya huffed, glaring at Jay.

“Says you! _Kai! Help us!_ ” Jay mocked, raising his voice an octave to mock her.

“ _Please Kai! Save us! We’re_ useless _without your wisdom!_ ” Nya feigned sarcastically. They cackled as Zane and Cole glared at them.

“God can you two shut up?!” Cole snapped. “Your voices are grating on my nerves!”

Nya and Jay exchanged evil glances before surrounding Cole, screeching in his ears, “Help us, Kai! Help us! We need you to save us! How’s this Cole? Is this annoying? How about now? Now? Now? Now?”

“Enough! All of you better shut up before I freeze everyone here!” Zane yelled, removing his Elemental blade from a hidden sheath. Jay and Nya sulked away from Cole with poisonous scowls on their faces, glowering at him with hatred in their violet eyes. 

Misako gave a silent, mournful sigh; she hated how the Dark Matter changed the once-loving team to a pack of wolves, ready to lunge at each other’s throats.

The Overlord looked down at the team, “The Fire Ninja could arrive at any moment, I want each of you at the main entrances until he arrives. Whichever one brings him to me shall become the leader of your group.” Their eyes widened before they sprinted through the doorway, scrambling over one another, shoving each other out of the way. 

Kozu walked up to the Dark Lord, “Shall I take the boy back to the cells?”

The Overlord shook his head, “No, I want to keep him at my side. The Fire Ninja is sneaky and could very well slip past the guards, I can’t have anything happen to the one thing he cares about until he arrives.” 

“What about the father? Lord Garmadon?”

The Overlord scoffed, “I don’t care about that old fool, he gave me what I needed. Dispose of him.”

Misako gasped. They were going to kill her husband! She had to do something! She stepped forward and deepened her voice, “Sir, I shall take care of him.”

The Dark Lord nodded and waved her off, sitting down on his throne, “Do what you must.” 

Kozu handed her the keys, Misako took one last glance at her son who was curled up at the base of the throne, trembling and softly crying. _I will save you, Lloyd,_ she thought. _I promise._ She turned away and walked through the seemingly endless hallways until she arrived at the doorway leading to the cellblock, a Stone Warrior guard blocked the way. 

“Move aside, I have orders to dispose of the prisoner,” she growled. The warrior side-stepped and allowed her inside, she walked down the stone steps and up to her husband’s cell.

Garmadon looked up in surprise, “Misako? Is everything alright? Where’s Lloyd?”

“Lloyd is a hostage for the Overlord, he's unable to leave the throne room until Kai turns himself in,” she explained. “The Overlord wants to kill you, but I’m getting you out of here.” She unlocked the cell and the vengestone cuffs around his wrists, Garmadon collapsed into her open arms with a soft groan. She guided him to his feet, supported him against her shoulder as he weakly leaned against her.

“I’m sorry I can’t do more,” he panted as they walked through the cellblock. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied, then froze. She couldn't just walk outside with him unchained, they would be killed on sight. “Garmadon, I’m going to carry you over my shoulder. I need you to act limp.” Garmadon nodded, Misako turned to him and lifted him over her shoulder; he went limp and closed his eyes. She took in a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the doorway, the guard looked at her with surprise. “Move it!” she snapped, walking past him. Misako sped-walked through the halls, quietly huffing from the weight on her shoulders. “Almost there, Garmadon,” she whispered as they left the castle. “Just have to make it through the wall.”

“I trust you,” he whispered, swaying softly with each step.

She hurried to the East entrance of the wall and was about to slip through the door when a voice called out, “Where do you think you’re going?”

Misako swallowed her fear, turning to face Jay as he sauntered up to her. She deepened her voice and said, “I am disposing of the body of the prisoner.”

“Under whose orders?” Jay asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“The Overlord,” she snapped. “Don’t believe me? Go ask him yourself.”

Jay stared at her for several seconds, she could see him struggling to decide whether or not to ask the Overlord about it. He huffed, “Fine, go, I don’t care.”

She turned and left the castle walls, walking through the streets as she avoided the wandering civilians and the occasional soldier. No one paid her any mind as she hurried through the alleys and avenues, panting softly until they arrived at the only building still with color. Misako lowered her husband onto the ground and gasped, resting her hands on her knees.

“We’re… here…” she panted.

“The Temple of Fortitude?” Garmadon asked as he shakily got to his feet. “My Father did say that it had a sacred seal of protection, I didn't realize he had been telling the truth.”

“It will protect you,” Misako replied. “The Overlord and his Ninja can’t enter due to the seal. Remain here for the time being, all right? Gather your strength, I’ll try to get Lloyd out before anything happens to him.”

“But what if he interrogates you about me? You said you were disposing of me, how will you explain it to them?”

“I’ll just say I threw you into a river or something, I’m not too worried about the details at the moment. I just care about getting my family out safe and sound. All I care about is Lloyd and your safety.” She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a deep loving kiss, years of longing and ache filled each second of their embrace as he snuck his arms around her armored waist. His hands shook as they tightened around her, never wanting to let go of his only love. Reluctantly they broke their embrace, only when the need for air was too great to ignore for much longer. The two panted softly, love radiating off of them as they said their farewells one more time, separated by duties but together in their hearts.


	18. Kai in the Castle

Perched on top of one of the largest apartment buildings were the Elemental Masters, scanning the bustling castle from their perch above. It had taken the group a day to fly from Stiix to Shihon with a few breaks during the flight. Kai felt his stomach twisted into a Rubik's cube of knots at the thought of meeting the Overlord face-to-face, the thought of being corrupted or killed, and at the thought of letting all of Ninjago fall due to an error in their plan. His mouth felt dry as he watched the guards march along the walls and Nya guard the Southern Entrance. 

Kai turned to his Elemental teammates as Shard asked, “Shall we go over the plan once more?” Everyone nodded, she said, “Kai will walk up to the Southern Entrance and surrender to Nya while Rocky, Wisp and I will find Cole, Jay, and Zane. When we find them we will merge and fight the corruption within; while that is happening Kai will be led to the Overlord. If he can find Lloyd, great, if he can’t then we have to get out before meeting up at the Temple of Fortitude. Once we are all there then we shall make our way to the Spirit Coves until we can figure out what to do next.”

“We will be in our Elemental forms, as not to cause alarm,” Rocky said. “I just pray everything goes well.”

The team said their goodbyes and flew off to their positions; Rocky to the East, Shard to the West, and Wisp to the North. As Kai walked down the stairs inside the apartment building, he knew he had to get something off of his chest before everything started. 

_Flame?_

_“Yes, Kai?”_

_If… something were to go wrong,_ he thought, swallowing dryly.

_“Nothing will go wrong.”_

_If something were to go wrong,_ he repeated, _I want you to leave before anything happens. If I get corrupted, leave before the first drop hits me. If I die, find my sister or Lloyd and get them out. If I am to go down in this battle, I don’t want you to get hurt._

_“Kai; I refuse to abandon you. The world could end and I will remain by your side. I will not leave you and nothing you can say will change my mind.”_

_Did I get my stubbornness from you?_ he asked, a soft smile on his face as he arrived on the ground floor.

_“It’s a trait all Masters of Fire have, so, yes, you did get that from me,”_ she laughed. 

_Thanks, Flame._ Kai took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart as he got word from the other Masters.

_We are in position,_ Rocky said.

_Ready when you are,_ Shard said.

_Let’s rock this house,_ Wisp cheered.

Let’s do this.

Kai opened the door and stepped into the silent street, a small breeze brushed his hair to the side as it ruffled his clothes. He marched into the middle of the street and stepped towards the looming castle, each step echoing across the gray buildings, once full of life now devoid of any. His heart thumped three beats to every step, his breaths trembled with his hands as he grew closer to the wall, then the siren blared. It broke the deathly silence with its loud wail, the South wall was suddenly filled with almost a hundred red and black guards, all aiming their swords and bows at the singular ninja. The metal gate opened as Nya and even more soldiers rushed out, pouring out like water from a broken dam.

“Get on your knees with your hands up,” Nya shouted, aiming a sword at his chest. Kai obeyed without a sound, kneeling down on the cement with his hands above his head. Two of the warriors patted him down, checking for any hidden weapons within his clothes, once he was thoroughly checked he was lifted to his feet with the guards holding onto his arms. Nya walked up to him and sneered, “Well, look who it is! Glad to see you wouldn’t let us die, huh brother? I’m sure the Overlord will be very excited to see you. Bring him to the throne room. He is waiting.” 

She turned on her heels and walked back into the wall with her head held high, the biggest arrogant grin on her face as she marched inside. Kai was yanked along by the two warriors, his shoes scuffing on the cement as they entered the castle, all of the inhabitants stopped and stared at him as he was dragged through the halls. He started to shake in fear, paling as they approached the black oaken doors.

_I can’t do it!_ he panicked, his body started to struggle in their grasps. _I can’t face the Overlord!_

_“You have to, Kai!”_ Flame said, but she was just as terrified as he was. _“We cannot back out now! We have to do this for your family! For Ninjago!”_

The doors to the throne room swung open, Kai couldn’t help but remember the last time he saw those doors open; the last time he saw Lloyd before everything went to hell in a handbasket. The room inside had an ominous glow from the purple flames, lighting up the golden throne and the Lord of Darkness himself. The Overlord was sneering at him. His sharp white teeth glowed in the light. His hands were folded in front of him as he leaned forward in his throne, radiating arrogance and darkness in his aura. His purple and black kimono flowed over and around his seat, but there was a strange bump by his feet. His violet eyes gleamed with victory as he watched Kai be drug in and forced to kneel down in front of him. 

“Welcome, Fire Ninja,” the Overlord growled. “So glad you could finally join us.”

Kai couldn’t respond; usually, he would throw out a snarky remark but, here, he was speechless.

“Congratulations, Commander Nya. Since you were able to bring me the Fire Ninja, you are now in command of your squadron,” he said. 

Nya beamed and bowed, “Thank you, Master! I will not let you down!”

“Now go, leave us. We have some things to discuss.” The corrupted samurai bowed again and left, closing the door behind her. The Overlord said, “I am glad to see you kneeling before me; even though the balance was against you- you still couldn’t let your family die.”

“Where’s Lloyd?” Kai finally spoke up. His voice had a slight tremble to it. 

“Your precious Green Ninja is right here.” The Overlord shifted his kimono and revealed Lloyd; he was still curled up in a ball, pale and trembling. His back had been wrapped up in medical gauze but his neck had black and purple bruising all around it. Kai wanted to scream his name, to break free from the Stone Warrior’s grasps and to sprint over to Lloyd’s side. He wanted to hold him in his arms, to smother him in kisses and to tell him with every breath in him how much he loved him. “I know how much he means to you. _It’s pathetic._ It’s a weakness. But once I’m done with you, you won’t feel anything. Once I’m done with you and the Green Ninja, then all of Ninjago is mine! So let’s start with the Boy who started it all.” The Overlord stood up and raised his foot, ready to crush Lloyd underneath it.

“No!” someone screamed; was it he who yelled or someone else?

Kai felt the Stone Warrior on his right release their grasp on him, he elbowed the guard on his left and threw his arm back, his Elemental power flowed through him as it mixed with his adrenaline. His hand glowed as he snapped it down, a whip of fire shot out across the room, wrapped around Lloyd’s waist, and yanked him into the Ninja of Fire with a cry. 

The Overlord’s foot smashed onto the ground, shattering the marble floors underneath. Cracks spiderwebbed away from the crater for over five feet, even spreading underneath the throne. The Lord of Darkness snapped his head towards Kai, fury radiating off of him. 

“I’ll kill you for this!” he yelled, a sword made of dark matter materialized in his right hand. 

_“Kai, wall of fire!”_ Flame cried. 

Kai felt a new burst of power shoot through him, his whole body glowed from the new wave of energy; he raised his hands as a geyser of fire shot out and hit the Overlord directly in his face. He roared in pain as Kai set the whole room on fire, he held onto his face, screaming, until he tripped over his throne and crashed onto the ground beside it. 

“Kai, I have Lloyd! We have to get out of here!” the Stone Warrior to his right cried, he was holding Lloyd in his arms. Wait, Stone Warriors don’t speak Ninjagian, who was this? Before he could ask, the warrior was already out the door.

The Overlord roared as Kai sprinted out of the burning room, “YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!”

“Hurry Kai!” the warrior cried. 

“Who are you?!” he shouted as he felt a new burst of energy, courtesy of Flame, to help him catch up. 

The warrior shook his head as his helmet flew off, revealing a gray braid and a familiar face. 

“Misako?! You’re alive?”

“Yes, but we don’t have time for chatting!” she snapped, racing down the maze of hallways on the Western side. They charged past more warriors and corrupted citizens as they rushed to help their fallen master.

_“Kai, I have Cole!”_ Rocky echoed in his mind. _“I am on my way to the temple.”_

_“I have Jay and I’m at the temple. Do you know someone named Garmadon?”_

_“Kai, do you need assistance?”_ Shard asked. 

_“Yes, we need a quick escape!”_ Flame responded. _“Can you give us a lift?”_

_“Yes, but you better hurry, there are a lot of guards coming!”_

“Misako, head to the West exit! We have someone waiting to help us escape!” Kai called, using his fire to clear the hallway in front of them. She nodded and continued sprinting, panting heavily in the thick air. They grew closer to the door as the fire raged around them, the flames roaring in their ears as it licked at their heels. 

The castle shook as the Overlord roared, “FIND THE FIRE NINJA!” 

_Well, I pissed him off,_ Kai thought as they broke through the door and into the fresh air. 

Waiting in front of them was Shard in her dragon form and an uncorrupted unconscious Zane laying on top. Misako scrambled onto her back and lifted Lloyd up, Kai leaped up and held on as Shard took off into the air. She flew to the West towards the Temple of Fortitude as fast as her wings could carry them. Kai glanced back and saw flames erupting through the roof of the castle, black smoke billowing into the air, then the West exit suddenly exploded, debris went flying over the wall as the Overlord charged through the wall and into the open area. Shard flew behind a nearby building and avoided the Dark Lord’s searching eyes and made a beeline towards the temple, Kai could see two more dragons waiting in the courtyard. Rocky had Cole and Wisp had Jay on his back with an older man with gray hair and a black and purple kimono. _Garmadon?_ Kai thought. _It can’t be! He had four arms and charred skin with bones with red eyes._

_“We have to go! The Overlord is furious right now and we have to get them to safety,”_ Shard said as the other two dragons took off into the air. The three dragons shifted their directions and started on a flight to the Spirit Coves.

Kai released a deep sigh and looked at Lloyd who had passed out during the escape, he had a calm expression as he leaned against his chest, sleeping soundly as his hair was blown wildly in the wind. Kai held onto him tightly and refused to let go, pressing his cheek against the top of his head, he hummed softly and drifted off to sleep.


	19. The Spirit Coves

_“Lloyd?”_

_“Lloyd, wake up.”_

_“Please Lloyd, wake up!”_

The young Green Ninja grumbled and hid his face within the crook of his arms, he refused to open his eyes to witness the new horrors of the day. He curled deeper into himself as the voices pleaded for him to wake up. He heard his father, he heard his mother, but a third voice was the one to bring him to consciousness. 

_“Lloyd; you’re safe, you don’t have to worry anymore. Please wake up.”_

_Was that… no… it couldn’t be…_

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes as he felt a warm summer-like breeze brush past his hair, he saw three figures surrounding him. His father’s smile was the first thing he could focus on, his hazel eyes shining with fresh tears next to him. His mother was to his left, smothering him with kisses. A third figure was to his right, Lloyd instantly recognized the spiky chestnut hair and hazel eyes. 

“Kai?”

The Ninja of Fire grinned, “Hey, green bean; how're ya feeling?”

“A bit numb; w-where are we?”

“We’re at the Spirit Coves,” Garmadon said. “Some old friends are going to heal you and your friends.”

“What?” Lloyd uncurled and struggled to sit up; he found himself inside a large cavern with glowing crystals growing on the walls, a large opening was in the ceiling revealing a twilight sky with white stars shimmering above them, deep green grass tickled his arms. Lloyd saw a sapphire creek flowing into a lake beside them, the waves softly lapping against the white sands. Laying on the shore were three bodies; one wearing a black and gray kimono, the second wearing a blue and black kimono, and the third wearing a white and black kimono. The first had ebony hair and dark skin, the second had pale skin and reddish brown hair, the third had snow white skin and pale blond hair. _It…It can’t be…_

“Jay? Cole? Zane?”

“Yes, but it’s a long story,” Garmadon said. “Kai? Would you like to explain?”

“Sure, guess I’ll start from the beginning. So after the battle with… Him… I had to escape and found Ultra Dragon; they took me here and revealed that they were the Original Elemental Masters of fire, earth, lightning, and ice. They split apart and became my mentors, training me at the Fire Temple. They showed me that I can create weapons using my own power!” He held out his hand, it glowed as a sword made of fire formed from thin air. Lloyd gasped in awe. 

“Eventually, we were discovered by Nya and had to flee to Stiix, then we were told that we only had two days to turn ourselves in otherwise He would kill you and the team. I turned myself in while Rocky, Shard, and Wisp found Jay, Cole and Zane and uncorrupted them. Misako and I escaped with you after I set Him and his castle on fire. Then we flew here to heal you and the others,” Kai explained, his sword vanished in a trail of smoke.

“How would being here heal us?” Lloyd asked. 

“Kori —Shard— explained that the water here has healing abilities,” Garmadon said. “You’ll be placed in the water for a while as it heals you and your friends.”

Lloyd’s stomach sank; there was one big problem with the plan, and he was embarrassed to confess why. Kai noticed his hesitation, “What’s wrong?”

“I... I, uh, don’t know how to swim…” he mumbled, avoiding everyone’s gazes. 

“I can teach you,” Kai responded with a smile. 

Lloyd’s stomach did a flip at the sight of his grin, he stumbled, “O-Okay.” Kai got onto his knees and scooped him up in his arms, holding him against his warm chest. Lloyd gave a deep sigh and nuzzled into his chest, Kai stood up and walked over to the lake as the water started to glow white. 

He started to wade into the water- as he did, he murmured, “Hold on to me, trust me, I won’t let you sink.” Lloyd felt the water touching his legs, he gripped his shirt tighter and trembled. “Do you need me to stop?” Kai asked, halting his progress. 

“J-Just for a second,” Lloyd whispered. 

“Take your time.”

Lloyd took in a deep breath, struggling to control his shaky breathing as the water lapped at his body. _Deep breaths, deep breaths, you’re safe. You’re in Kai’s arms, you’re safe— wait. You’re in Kai’s arms! This has to be another dream, what’s going to happen next?! Was a monster going to leap out from the waters and try to drown him? Is Kai going to let him sink to the murky bottom? Or worse?!_ Lloyd started to hyperventilate, gripping his shirt with an iron grasp. 

Kai rushed out of the water and knelt down in the grass, his eyes shining with panic. “Lloyd, what’s wrong?!”

“This is a dream, this is just a dream, I’m gonna wake up and be trapped in the Overlord’s dungeon!” he cried. “None of this is real! None of this is real!!”

“Lloyd look at me,” Kai commanded. He hesitantly looked up at the Master of Fire, fearing seeing violet eyes. “This is real. You are safe. You’re not there anymore. You’re safe. You’re awake. This is real.” Kai took Lloyd’s trembling hand and gently raised it to his cheek, pressing it against his skin. He could feel the heat from the Red Ninja sandwiching his hand. “I’m real, your dad is real, and your mom is real. We are safe, this isn’t a nightmare. Do you believe me?”

“I… I believe you,” Lloyd said, nuzzling into his chest. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said, gently kissing his forehead. The two of them suddenly froze; did Kai really just do that? Did he really just kiss Lloyd? “Lloyd, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean- I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same-"

Lloyd leaned up and placed a kiss on Kai’s rough, warm lips, closing his eyes as he felt his heartbeat quicken, sparks flying between the two. It was a simple kiss; pure and innocent, like a butterfly’s wings, Kai’s surprise quickly wore off as he returned Lloyd’s affections. Each turned their heads to the side as their energies mixed in the air surrounding them, the world faded away, leaving only the sounds of the lake splashing against the soft sands behind them. Lloyd’s hand found it’s way into Kai’s hair, becoming entwined within the natural spikes and windblown knots. Kai’s hand shifted from his back to Lloyd’s wavy, messy, slightly bloody blond hair, cradling him like an infant. He hummed softly as the need for air grew, they broke apart and quietly panted, both of their cheeks reddened from their sweet kiss, the fireworks slowly fading away as their reality returned. 

Lloyd’s eyes slowly opened, a blissful look on his face as his cheeks turned a slight pink. Kai looked at his love with the utmost affection, pressing his forehead against his as a deep hum emitting from his chest echoed around them. After a moment, Kai gave a brief chuckle and hugged Lloyd closer to his body, leaving no space between them. Lloyd, in turn, nuzzled against Kai’s neck with a happy smile, the first time in a long time he felt joy. 

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat caught the two’s attention, they hesitantly looked up and saw Garmadon staring down at them with his arms crossed his chest. 

Lloyd weakly said, “H-Hey Dad.”

Garmadon pursed his lips then turned his attention to Kai, never breaking his gaze. Even though he wasn’t evil anymore, Kai realized he could still create a terrifying aura around him, he wanted to shrink back at his unrelenting stare. 

He cleared his throat and said, “Sir-"

Garmadon quirked an eyebrow; he hadn’t expected Kai to turn to formalities, especially given their previous history.

“Sir; I… I love your son. I have always loved him; I want to protect him with every ounce of my being, I want to protect him until the day I die. I know you and I haven’t had the best history but I care for Lloyd more than you know. I may not be the best person for him, but I want to prove to myself that I can be the best person,” Kai said with determination in his eyes. 

Garmadon turned his attention to Lloyd, his gaze softening. 

“Dad; please, I love him,” Lloyd said, holding onto his love tightly. 

Misako walked up to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder, she nodded and kissed his cheek. The former Dark Lord sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He said, “Alright. You two have our blessing.” Kai and Lloyd grinned brightly and hugged each other, then froze as Garmadon said, “But; if you hurt my son or break his heart, I will make sure you never see the light of day again.”

Kai paled at the threat, he nodded frantically and said, “I will never hurt him, I would never forgive myself if I did.”

The sounds of talking caught everyone’s attention, they looked towards the entrance of the cavern and saw three figures, almost identical to Jay, Cole, and Zane, walking towards them. 

Zane -Shard- said, “Good evening, Lloyd. How are you feeling?”

“Still a bit numb, but doing a lot better,” he said. “But, uh, who are you?”

“You might remember us as Ultra Dragon,” Rocky said. “We are the Original Elemental Masters; guardians of the First Spinjitzu Master. We have been watching over Ninjago for millennia and are impressed at how you’ve battled for the Light.”

“B-But I lost!” Lloyd cried. “I failed!”

Wisp said, “I do not believe we lost the war, just a few battles. If we lost the war, then all of you would be dead or corrupted, and Ninjago would be lost to Darkness forever. We can still win, you can still win, but you and your friends need to rest and heal.”

Shard said, “The lake is ready for your team; each of us will grab one and keep them supported as they heal in the waters. Kai, are you supporting Lloyd?” He nodded, she continued, “Great. Lloyd; you will be floating in the water for quite a while, but when you feel that your body is healed to its capacity, notify Kai and he will remove you from the lake.”

The Green Ninja nodded, removed the bandages from his back, and gripped Kai’s shirt once again, he stood up and walked back towards the water. Kai said, “We’ll take it slow. Let me know when you’re ready.” 

Lloyd nodded, “I’m ready.”

Kai waded back into the water, slowly and steadily, keeping an eye on Lloyd’s expression as the water reached his legs.

“K-Keep going,” he said, taking in deep breaths. “I-I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Kai gently kissed his forehead and continued to wade deeper until it reached Lloyd’s back, he heard three splashes and saw Shard, Wisp and Rocky carrying the unconscious ninja. They waded up beside him and nodded. 

Shard said, “This is a good depth, Lloyd will need to float on his back for the water to reach all of the places that need to be healed.”

“What about my chest?” Lloyd asked. 

“You’ll be able to stand or sit for that part. Do not panic when you see us completely submerge Jay, Cole, and Zane. We have to make sure that all of the Dark Matter is out of their systems.”

“Won’t they drown?” Kai asked. Rocky shook his head.

“No, this lake will allow them to breathe underwater. Do not worry about us, we know what we are doing. Focus on Lloyd.”

Kai nodded and glanced down at his beau, he shifted him in his arms and asked, “Are you ready? Let’s float; you’re going to lean onto your back and relax, focusing on buoyancy. My hands will be below you until you tell me you’re confident, okay?”

Lloyd nodded and took in a deep breath; he leaned backward until his hair was partially underwater, he felt his body start to float and bob on the small waves, he was terrified that he was going to sink but he felt Kai’s hands on his upper and lower back, gently supporting him. He stared up at the roof of the cavern, the sounds of the waves softly crashing and the pounding of his blood in his ears.

“Imagine that your body is connected to the ceiling, that strings are supporting you and keeping you above the water.”

He nodded; he felt his body swaying and occasionally bobbing against Kai’s warm body, he gave a subtle giggle when he realized he was floating. Lloyd said, “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Lloyd could feel Kai’s hands disappearing from underneath him, he sank slightly but quickly floated back to the surface. The water was warm and soothing on his burned back, bubbles tickled him from his middle to his neck. Lloyd closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful repose.

***

“Lloyd? It’s time to wake up.”

The Green Ninja’s eyes fluttered open, he was still staring at the roof of the cavern when he realized he was still floating in the water. He cried out and almost went underwater until he felt strong, warm arms wrap around him and hold him against a heartbeat. Lloyd looked up and saw Kai holding him with a grin on his tanned face. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he said, kissing him.

“H-How long was I asleep?” Lloyd asked.

Kai replied, “About twelve hours. You were knocked out, but your family and I would take turns to make sure you didn’t go under.”

“Heh, thanks.”

“How are you feeling?”

After Kai asked that; Lloyd realized that his body didn’t ache, it didn’t hurt to move, and he felt more awake than when he had his ultimate sugar-high in Jamanakai Village. “I feel great!” he exclaimed with the biggest grin on his face. 

“That’s perfect! I talked to Shard and she said that you’d only need about an hour or so in the shallow end, depending on how well you were feeling when you woke.

He helped Lloyd to the shallow end of the lake, they sat down with the water up to the middle of their chests. Lloyd leaned against his shoulder and deeply sighed. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Kai murmured, gently pressing a kiss against his forehead. “After the battle, I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead for a month, the guilt was eating me alive. I thought I would never see you again! I blamed myself for losing you. I blamed myself every day; I should’ve gone in with you, I should’ve been there, I could’ve saved you.”

“Kai…” Lloyd whispered, tears brimming gently.

“I was so scared. I thought I was the last ninja, I thought that I would let you down. I didn’t know what to do; I had to rely on Shard, Wisp, Rocky and Flame’s guidance. Then when I saw you in His broadcast, I had hope. I knew I had to save you. I was willing to turn myself in to save you,” he said. “I know you’ve had it worse, God knows what you went through, but I want you to know that I will be there for you. Now that we are together, we can be happy.”

“As much as I want that to be true,” Lloyd said, his expression falling, “We won’t be happy until the Overlord is gone forever. We won’t be safe, we’ll always be on the run, we’ll always be chased by death and darkness.”

The Fire Ninja sighed deeply, “I don’t want you to face him again. Not after what he did to you. I was scared you were going to die just on the flight over here; your breathing was ragged, you were covered in blood and bruises and scars, I could see your ribs! Please, Lloyd; promise me that you won’t fight him without us. If we’re going to die, I’d rather die with you fighting for peace than live and know that I failed you and the world.”

“I… I promise.”


	20. Awakening

After the two Ninjas finished their healing, they waded out of the lake and sat down in the grass beside Garmadon and Misako. Kai used his powers to dry their clothes and to warm them up, Lloyd curled closer to the Fire Ninja's side in bliss. A few minutes later, the group watched as the lake started to glow and bubble, three lights glowed underneath the surface; one a light blue, one white, and one orange. Shard, Wisp, and Rocky surfaced from the water holding Zane, Jay, and Cole respectively. The three ninja looked like their normal selves; no gray skin, their color returned to their skin, hair, and uniforms, and they were at peace. The Elemental Masters waded out of the water and laid their descendants on the grass.

“Are they okay?” Lloyd asked.

“Yes, they shall be awakening soon,” Shard said, sitting down beside her descendant.

“Shard?” Kai asked. “If you are fused with them, then why are you physical? Why aren’t you like Flame at the moment?”

Rocky explained, “We were unable to merge completely due to the Dark Matter in their systems. We could only get so much out before becoming corrupted ourselves, which is why we brought them here.”

“When they’re awake, then we shall offer them the chance to merge,” Wisp said. "We don't want to force something against their wills. Just as Flame gave you a choice, so shall we to them."

Kai nodded, then jumped when one of the ninjas groaned softly. Everyone fell silent as Zane’s face contorted in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed while he struggled to wake up. Zane took in a deep breath as his whitish-blue eyes finally opened, staring at the ceiling of the cavern. His mouth opened slightly as a look of confusion grew, then closed it silently.

He sat up and held his head with one hand, he looked around as he opened his mouth again. 

Kai gently spoke up, “Hey Zane.”

The Ninja of Ice jumped and spun around, a bright grin appearing, “Kai! Lloyd! Did… Did we win the Final Battle?” Kai and Lloyd sheepishly looked away, sadness in their eyes. Zane’s heart sank. “W-We didn’t win? I don't understand, the prophecy had said that the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord.”

“We tried everything we could,” Kai said, holding on to Lloyd tighter. “We lost the first and second rounds of the Final Battle, but we haven’t lost the War.”

Jay was the next to wake up; he yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, sat up and looked around. “What?” he mumbled.

“Hi Jay,” Lloyd said.

“Lloyd! Kai! Zane!” Jay cried, “You’re okay! I’m okay! What happened?!”

“Well, Shard or Wisp will explain when Cole wakes up,” Kai said. 

“Shard?” Zane and Jay asked. They looked behind him to where the Elemental Masters were sitting. 

“Wait, Wisp?” Jay asked. “Weren’t you a dragon before?”

“Yes, Jay, we were in those forms to aid you,” he said. “We had to assume our original forms when Kai became the last Ninja to be either uncorrupted or captured.”

“Captured? What do you mean?” Zane asked.

Lloyd looked heartbroken, “I was taken hostage by the Overlord, locked in a dungeon for a month.” He brightened slightly, “I met my father though.” He glanced behind him and gave Garmadon a loving smile.

Zane and Jay glanced over Lloyd’s shoulder and froze at the sight of reformed Garmadon. 

“T-That’s… that’s your dad?” Jay asked, confused.

“Yes, Jay,” Garmadon said. “When the Overlord possessed me, he absorbed the Devourer’s Venom that had been in my blood for centuries. When he didn’t need me anymore, he discarded me and threw me into a cell below the castle.”

The two-ninja were stunned into silence, allowing them to hear a groan coming from Cole. Everyone turned and watched as he sat up and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. "Ugh, God," he grumbled. "What happened?" He opened his eyes and saw his team resting beside him, "Guys? What's going on?" Cole looked around at the cavern, growing more and more confused by the second. "Where are we? I... I don't remember anything..." 

"Cole, it's okay," Kai said. "We'll explain, I promise." The Master of Fire recapped his adventures to his uncorrupted team; starting from when Cole and Jay were hit by the Dark Matter to Lloyd fighting the Overlord to his training with the Elemental Masters. 

Jay, Cole and Zane's jaws dropped open when Kai demonstrated his new-found abilities. "That's so cool!" Jay exclaimed. "Will we be able to do that?" Cole asked, glancing at his bare hands.  

Kai nodded, "Yeah; Shard, Rocky, and Wisp will be teaching us the best methods with the power." 

"Are we going to be staying here?" Zane asked, looking around at the cavern. "Wherever here is..." 

"We are in the Spirit Coves, Zane," Shard said. "But we won't be remaining here for long. The other Elemental Masters and I decided that we need to get moving as soon as possible." 

Rocky said, "We do not want to be discovered by the Overlord, especially in a place as sacred as this. We have to get moving as soon as possible." 

Jay asked, "But where are we going? We can't head back to Shihon now that's Overlord City." 

"We talked it over and found a few places that the Overlord would never go," Garmadon said, walking up to the group with his wife holding his hand.  

Misako spoke up, "Such as the Temple of Darkness in North-Eastern Ninjago, the Dark Island, and one of the Southern Islands off the bottom tip. The Dark Island would be a last resort due to the excess amount of Dark Matter within the soil; being there for too long would corrupt us slowly." 

"The Temple of Darkness?" Cole asked. "I've never heard of it." 

"There has to be a balance," Garmadon said. "There is a Temple of Light on the Dark Island and there is a Temple of Darkness on Ninjago Island. You haven't heard of it due to it being lost to the hands of time." 

"Also, because your team hasn't traveled up there before," Wisp stated. "It is hidden within a dense mountainside forest." 

"Will we be safe there?" Lloyd asked, still nestled within Kai's arms.  

Garmadon nodded, "Yes, we should be safe there for the time being." 

"We should get moving," Shard said. "We will fly there as soon as everyone is ready." 

The group murmured amongst one another, eventually agreeing that they are ready to go. Shard, Rocky, and Wisp changed into their dragon forms and helped the weakened ninja climb on; Garmadon helped keep Cole on Rocky's back, Misako held onto Jay, and Kai and Lloyd held onto Zane on Wisp's back. The three dragons took off through the skylight into the morning light, disappearing into the puffy clouds gliding past. 


	21. Resting at the Monastery

Lloyd hummed as the wind rushed through his hair, closing his eyes as the water droplets from the clouds soaked his face. He leaned against Kai as the Master of Fire nuzzled against him, feeling his heat warm through his ripped clothes and recently healed back. He felt bliss and joy at being free, hearing the wind roaring past his ears. Shard's cold scales under his legs and backside. Zane sitting in front of him. Feeling Shard's muscles shifting with each flap of her wings. 

"Lloyd, open your eyes," Kai murmured, his voice sending shivers down his spine. 

Lloyd opened his eyes and gasped for underneath the dragons was the Turquoise Gulf, the waves crashing beneath them with their ivory crests. The reflections of the clouds rippled against the water below them as the dragons glided around the larger ones. Many miles to the East, Lloyd could see the black smoke billowing up from the volcano at the Fire Temple. To the West, he could see the dense forests of Hiroshi's Labyrinth.  

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kai asked. 

"It's amazing!" Lloyd whispered, his eyes constantly glancing between the water and the land in the distance. 

"But I have to say it's not as beautiful as you," he murmured in his ear, gently pressing a warm kiss against his neck. Lloyd shivered at the feeling and gave a shaky sigh. 

"Hey, Love Birds!" Jay called over from Wisp's back. "Can you keep the PDA down a bit?" 

"Eff off Jay!" Kai called back playfully.  

"You're the one to talk, Jay!" Cole laughed. "Snuggling with Nya on the couch practically every day!" 

Jay retorted, "What about you and Zane, huh?" 

"Can we all drop this? We are all guilty of loving our special someone's," Zane said, then he cracked a huge grin. "Beside- Cole and I are the cutest couple." 

Cole burst into a loud fit of laughter while Jay, Kai, and Lloyd cried out, disputing Zane's claim that they were the cutest couple. The three dragons rolled their eyes at their descendant's argument. Garmadon and Misako looked at one another and softly laughed. 

Garmadon decided to speak up, "Ah, young love. So pure, so feisty, so innocent. I'm sorry to say that none of you are the cutest, that title belongs to my beloved Misako."  

Misako crooned and said, "I love you." 

The five-ninja became quiet, they couldn’t argue against a man who fought to be with his family for over a decade and finally achieved being reunited with his son and wife. After a few seconds, a shy smile grew on Kai's face as he looked at his teammates on their dragons. He had been so lonely for the past month; constantly thinking about his corrupted teammates, thinking about Lloyd, thinking about the good days before everything became fucked up (courtesy of the Overlord). He watched Jay talking to Cole from his dragon, with Cole laughing at his joke. He looked at Zane as he enjoyed feeling the wind rushing through his blond hair, then down at Lloyd as he closed his eyes. His heart warmed as he hugged Lloyd tighter against his chest. 

*** 

As the shining turquoise ocean changed into ashen gray rolling hills, the joy the group of friends felt faded away. The trio of dragons avoided the numerous scattered villages across the landscape as they journeyed deeper into the heart of Ninjago.  

Shard connected to each of the ninjas and reported, _"We have another day's flight ahead of us. We will need to land and rest for at least a few hours."_

"Where do you recommend, Shard?" Zane asked. 

_"There is an abandoned monastery a few miles ahead. It is resting beside a waterfall and hidden within a forest."_

"I never realized how many forests were in Ninjago," Kai said. Flame chuckled softly. 

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Cole said. "We can spend the night there and continue in the morning." 

The dragons glided through the air, eventually arriving at a clearing in the sparse forest, the waterfall cascading down the steep mountain behind the rundown pagoda, flowing into a shallow but furious brook. The pagoda was starting to be overrun by weeds and vines; the five-storied building towered over the ninja and their dragons, the darkened windows created an ominous feeling towards the teens, or more specifically Jay, who had taken to hiding behind Cole. The front doors were bolted shut, several of the windows on each of the floors had were shattered or cracked, as well as missing tiles on each of the roofs.  

"This place sure is run down," Cole said. 

"I don't think anyone has been here in years!" Kai replied as they approached the building.  

"Maybe we should keep moving?" Jay whimpered. "This place is giving me the creeps!" 

"It'll only be for a night, Jay," Misako said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  

Garmadon stood in front of the door and struggled to open it, grunting softly. Cole was about to offer to help break it open but was stunned into silence when Garmadon stepped back and used his shoulder to ram the door down, stumbling into the darkened room inside.  

"Holy shit," Cole breathed, running a hand through his jet-black hair. "I didn't know Garmadon was that strong." 

Lloyd's jaw dropped open. He shook his head and rushed inside, "Dad, are you okay?" 

Garmadon grunted softly, holding onto his left shoulder. He forced a smile, "I'm fine, Lloyd. Don't worry about me." 

The rest of the group entered the abandoned pagoda and looked around, Kai held out his hand as a tamed fireball grew above his palm, lighting up the empty space. Shard, Wisp, and Rocky had changed into their human forms before they entered.  

"What should we do now?" Lloyd asked.  

"Rocky, Shard, and I need to talk to Cole, Zane, and Jay about a very important matter," Wisp said. "Why don't the rest of you try to look for food or safe places to rest?" 

Jay, Cole, and Zane glanced at each other, silently fearing that they had done something wrong. Kai and Lloyd watched as the trio followed the Elemental Masters back outside. They led the Ninjas to the pool at the base of the waterfall, sitting down on the shoreline.  

After a few minutes of silence, Shard quietly spoke up, "You are not in any trouble. You may relax. We need to discuss your training." 

"Training?" Jay asked. "What kind of training?" 

"Expanding your Elemental power and control, creating weapons from your elements, and eventually being able to form an Elemental Dragon," Rocky explained. "We need to discuss the idea of a... a merger." 

"A what?" Cole asked. 

"A fusion of sorts. Since we are connected through destiny, bloodlines, and Elemental abilities, we have the ability to fuse our spirits together. By doing this; we can grant you extra power and strength in battle, wisdom in time of need, and an easier chance to control and expand your powers," Shard explained.  

Wisp spoke up, "You might be aware that Flame hasn't been present, as well as Kai's newfound strength. While you three were under the Overlord's control, Kai and Flame fused their spirits together and became one entity." 

Cole, Zane, and Jay felt uncomfortable. Jay asked, "Does it hurt?" 

"It will not hurt, but the power will be overwhelming and you will blackout for an hour or two." 

"Blackout?!" they cried.  

"Yes," Shard said. "The amount of power that would be entering your body will be immense, and your body would need to adjust to it. Kai was unconscious for a few hours when he and Flame fused, but he was fine afterward." 

Rocky said, "Fusing, or merging, must be consented. Though in an emergency, we could force a fusion but we would rather complete this with your consent." 

"What if we say no?" Zane asked. 

"Nothing will happen, we will continue with your training as normal but it will be more time consuming to unlock your Elemental abilities," Wisp said. "Like we said, it is all up to you three." 

The Ninja fell silent. Zane asked, "What if we say yes?" 

"Then, once we arrive at the Temple of Darkness, we will initiate the fusion and start on your training." 

Cole spoke up, "Shard, earlier you said that we were connected through bloodlines, destiny, and Elemental abilities. What did you mean by that?" 

"Since we are the Original Masters, we had the ability to create our bloodlines for our elements many years ago. Rocky, Flame, and Wisp created their bloodlines which led to you, Jay, and Kai. Zane; I created the ice bloodline not through descendants, but through spirits. I chose the next Master of Ice based on will and spirit." 

"We followed each Elemental Master through the generations, praying that they use their powers for good," Rocky said.  

"Wait, you know _every_ Elemental Master of Earth?" he asked, his throat tightened at a realization. 

"Yes, is there someone you are thinking of?" 

"Did... Did you know my mother?" 


	22. Rachel Brookstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to @Gryffindor0726 for continually commenting on the chapters! I love seeing your responses <3

"Did... Did you know my mother?" 

Rocky nodded, "Yes, I was by your mother's side throughout her entire life." 

Jay and Zane glanced at each other. Zane said, "We'll let you have some privacy. Come and find us when you're ready." 

They left Cole and Rocky alone at the waterfall's base, he looked up at his ancestor and asked, "Could you please tell me about my mom?" Cole's memories of his mother were faint; he barely remembered her voice, her smile, her hugs. His father didn't like to talk about her, the only exception being on the Day of the Departed. He was only four years old when she passed away.  

"Your mother was the kindest person I had ever met. She had a smile that could melt the iciest of hearts, a laugh that could clear away the clouds, and the bravery that could only be matched by the First Spinjitzu Master himself," Rocky said.  

"She loved exploring the world; from getting up at dawn to watch the sunrise to staying up past dusk to stare at the stars, she loved to climb mountains and get down and dirty. She had the strength to break a tree in half but the softness to cradle you in her arms." 

Cole struggled to swallow as his throat tightened to an uncomfortable level, his bottom lip started to quiver as Rocky described his beloved mother. Rocky grew concerned, "I'm upsetting you, should I stop?" 

Cole shook his head, "No, _please_... please continue." 

"Your mother never liked to stay in one place for too long, she wanted to explore all of Ninjago! There was only one-time that she stayed in a city for more than a few weeks." 

"When was that?" 

"When she met your father." 

Rocky sighed, "Your mother was twenty-three when she met Lou. She was on a cross-country tour and decided to stop by Shihon to meet with a friend. Her friend had tickets to see an up-and-coming quartet called the Royal Blacksmiths and convinced your mother to go with her. Rachel, your mother, was a little reluctant to go; they had been all over the city the whole day and she was a bit exhausted, but she decided to go anyways. They sat down at a table directly in front of the stage and chatted for a few minutes as the final preparations were made.  

“The lights dimmed as an announcer called out _Let’s give a big welcome to the Royal Blacksmiths!_ One-by-one the stage lights came on, illuminating each of the singers, Lou was the last one to be shown. As the first song started, your father’s eyes wandered across the darkened audience until he found your mother’s. I could tell he was enamored with her immediately, I could say the same about Rachel as well.  

“After the performance had finished, Lou, a blushing mess, came stumbling out from backstage, constantly running his fingers through his hair. He stumbled over his words, tapping his toes to an imaginary beat until your mother finally asked him out for a drink. They went to a nearby bar, had a few drinks, exchanged numbers, and met up again a few days later. And a few days after that. And a few days after that. They could not stay away from one another. Your parents decided to get a small apartment in the city only a few months after they started dating. Lou would serenade your mother almost every day, being completely awestruck when she worked out.”  

Rocky started to chuckle, “I will never forget the time your mother actually bench-pressed Lou; she was laughing so hard at his screaming, tears were streaming down her face until she couldn’t breathe. She set him down and practically collapsed onto the floor, howling with laughter. Lou was paler than snow, trembling like a leaf, but he never stopped supporting her. She never stopped supporting him and his group.” 

The Former Master of Earth placed a hand on the dirt; as he slowly lifted it the dirt shuffled and shifted, forming a statue of a young woman with long, wavy hair, soft kind eyes, and thick lips curled up in a smile. Cole hesitantly reached out but stopped a breath away. 

“The day you were born was one of the happiest days of her life; she would murmur in your ear that you would grow up to do amazing things, I do not know if she sensed that you would inherit her powers but I could feel it.” Rocky gave a short laugh, “You were the most adorable baby I had ever seen; chubby cheeks with dimples, a smile that lit up the whole room, and the waviest of hair. You got that from her. You went everywhere with them; to nearby concerts for your father, hiking with your mother, you even visited Kai when he was a baby!” 

“What?” Cole asked, surprised.  

“Both of you were too young to remember, you were a little over a year old and he only a few months old.” 

The Ninja of Earth sat in silence for several seconds, a minuscule smile of disbelief grew on his face. _I guess our fates have always been interconnected,_ he thought, _but there’s something I need to know…_ “Rocky?” 

“Yes, Cole?” 

“What happened to my mother? Dad never told me. He never could.” 

Rocky’s face fell, his eyes cast to the ground and his voice filled with sorrow, “There was a village to the North, in the mountains... a distress signal had been sent out to anyone that could hear it, your mother and two other masters were the only ones that could answer it. Ray and Maya had just had Nya, Garmadon had been banished to the Underworld, several others were already on missions around the globe, so it was up to your mother, a wonderful woman named Sofia who was the Master of Amber, and the Master of the Mind, a man named Neuro. Rachel said her goodbyes to you and your father, promising to return.  

"The three of them journeyed to the village, only to find it trapped underneath several feet of snow. A massive blizzard had recently gone through, depositing over eight feet of snow in under three days on the village. People were trapped in their homes, unable to escape. Your mother tried using her earth powers to move the snow but none of them were aware that the snowfall on the mountains was extremely fragile. They had cleared several paths that allowed few homes to escape, but when she had created the next one... an avalanche started.  

"It happened too fast for any of them to realize what was going on. Your mother and Sofia were trapped in the middle of the village, Neuro and the few villagers that got out tried to rescue them, but by the time they found them, it was too late. Your father... he felt so guilty, he wanted to tell her not to go, to stay with him and you, but he knew that nothing could change her heroic spirit. He knew that she would rather protect the innocent than sit back and do nothing."  

Rocky's voice started to waiver, "You were only about four years old when she passed, at the time of her departure I became your spiritual guardian. Your father rarely smiled after her funeral, for several years he barely showed happiness, drowning himself in his work. I miss your mother. She was taken far too young, she should've had a wonderful life with you and Lou, seeing the amazing man you've grown into. I know you've made her proud, Cole." 

Cole was silent, letting the story he's been waiting for his entire life sink in. He stared at the ashen grass, swaying gently in the breeze caused by the waterfall. Before he knew it, he felt something cold dripping down his cheeks and into his hands as they sat on his lap. Tears blurred his vision as he gripped his hands into clenched fists, his chin and bottom lip quivering as quiet sobs racked his body.  

Cole reached up and gripped his ebony hair, sobbing loudly into the nighttime air. He missed his mother; his heart ached whenever he saw Lloyd with Misako or Jay with Edna. He knew that he would never get to see her again, and God did that tear his heart apart. He wanted to hear her laugh, to feel her arms wrap around him, to hear her say that she was proud. He wanted to make her proud. He wanted to honor her memory as the new Master of Earth. He knew that nothing was going to stop him.  

Lost in his thoughts, Cole didn't realize that someone had approached him until he felt cool, slender arms wrap around his chest, gently pulling him against the person's white-clothed chest. Zane softly hummed as he rubbed circles over the black ninja's back, occasionally murmuring that everything was going to be alright.  

Cole tightly hugged the white ninja, letting years of pent-up grief to finally escape. After several minutes, he finally started to calm down, nuzzling into the crook of Zane's neck. A headache was already starting to form, causing him to groan softly.  

"Take it easy," Zane murmured. "There is no need to rush at this moment in time." He placed a hand on the back of Cole's neck and focused a small amount of his ice to there. Cole gave a soft moan of relief at the cooling sensation.  

"Thank you, Zane," he said, looking up at the pale nindroid.  

He smiled and rested his forehead against the other's, saying, "I want you to know that whatever you are going through, whatever strength you'll need, I will be there for you. You do not have to tell me what Rocky told you, but just know that the team and I will always be here for you." 

Cole gave a heartwarming smile and rested his head against Zane's chest once more, murmuring before closing his eyes, "Thank you, Zane." 


	23. Abandoned and Eavesdropping

Nya knelt down in the charred and burned throne room, the smell of ash and burning flesh stung her nose. She struggled to keep her stomach down as she bowed her head. Stone Warriors and miscellaneous citizens hurried around the outskirts of the room; removing and replacing the seared tapestries on the walls, ignoring the samurai as she awaited the Overlord. 

Heavy footsteps shook the floor. A dark shadow crossed over her as the Overlord stormed past, collapsing onto his throne. She glanced up and swallowed the bile that shot up her throat; the Dark Lord's face was severely burned to the point where she could see his charred skull and partially blackened teeth underneath his flaking skin, she could see the muscles in his neck and the violet veins pulsing. His eyes burned with rage as his scorched hands clenched and unclenched with each enraging thought. 

"Your team has abandoned you, your brother left you for dead," the Overlord grumbled, his eyes flickered over to her. "You were left behind." She ground her teeth together, fury burning in her darkened heart at the Overlord's truth. Her brother left her in a burning castle, deciding that his teammates were more valuable than his own flesh and blood.  

"I will make him pay," she spat.  

The Overlord nodded, "I know you will. You have a power that has yet to be unlocked, in a sense, you have yet to unlock your True Potential. I can feel your energy flowing through your veins, unstoppable like a waterfall yet blocked like a dam. You have the potential to be more powerful than your brother and his team, possibly matching the Green Ninja himself." 

"But I’m a Samurai, I don't have Elemental powers!" 

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes, "Who told you that?" 

“Well, no one ever told me but Wu never trained me.” 

The Overlord hesitated, a sneer grew on his face, "The Son of the First Spinjitzu Master..." He turned to one of the Stone Warriors working nearby, "Bring me the old man!" The warrior hurried off without a word, the Overlord turned his attention back to Nya. "Your old master failed you, he kept secrets from you and your former team. I will train you personally. You shall be my crowning achievement." 

The door opened, the warrior dragged in an old man with white hair, wearing a cream lab coat, and thin wire glasses teetering on the tip of his nose. Nya said, "That's not him, that's Doctor Julien. He's useless to the army." 

The Overlord sighed in frustration, "Get the other old man!" 

Doctor Julien was dragged away. A few minutes later Sensei Wu was dragged up, vengestone chains hanging from his wrists. He looked up at the Overlord, emotionless. The Stone Warrior kicked at the back of his knees, causing him to collapse with a grunt.  

"Ah, the man who kept my name secret," the Overlord hissed. "I see it's not the only secret you've kept from your former students." 

"I kept silent what they did not need to know," he responded, avoiding Nya's deadly glare. 

"What about my True Potential?" she asked. He finally looked away.  

"It's not your time to know," he stated.  

"What is my power?!" she snarled, quickly getting to her feet.  

"It's not your time to know," he repeated. 

_”Tell me!”_ she screamed, grabbing the front of his kimono. He remained silent, she shoved him to the ground and punched the marble next to his head, leaving spider-webbed cracks within the stone.  

The Overlord looked over at the Stone Warrior and said, "Take this old man and make him talk. Do not stop until he speaks or he's dead." The Warrior dragged Wu away, leaving behind a fuming Nya and unamused Overlord. "Do not worry, my apprentice," he purred, glancing down at the Samurai, "Either he will talk or we’ll find a use for him sooner or later.” With that, he stood from his throne and said, "We shall begin your training today. Head out to the courtyard, we will start there.” 

She stood straighter and bowed stiffly. "I will not let you down, Master." 

After Nya left the room, the Overlord felt a presence within the room watching from the shadows. His eyes flickered over, piercing the darkness like a dagger. “It appears that I had an unexpected guest listening in on our conversation. Didn’t your father teach you that it’s rude to eavesdrop, Garmadon?” He raised his hand, glowing an ominous violet, and sent a blast of energy directly at the shadows. 

***

Garmadon jolted awake in the middle of the night, covered in a cold sweat, struggling to breathe. That dream... that _nightmare…_ was it a premonition? Was it similar to the Spirit Smoke his brother and Father used to use? He could still see the burning eyes of the Dark Lord staring into his soul; how did he know he was there? Garmadon himself didn't even realize that he was there! 

"Garmadon?" a sleepy voice asked from his side. "Are you alright?" 

"We need to get the Ninja to the Temple as soon as possible," he said, his voice trembling.  

Misako sat up, her gray hair puffed up from being windblown, removed from her braid, and tossed around during sleep. "What happened?" 

He took in a shaky breath, "I believe I had a premonition of sorts. Wu is being interrogated about Nya's potential, and Nya... she's being trained by the Overlord himself. He believes that she can match Lloyd in power. As they left the room, he... he sensed that I was there in the room with him. He knew that I was listening, and I fear that he might try to track us down through me.”

Misako's eyes cast downwards in thought. After a moment, she said, "We can leave at dawn. The Ninja need their rest, as do you." She pressed her hand against his chest, gently pressing him back to the floor. She rested her head over his heart and murmured, "Sleep, Garmadon. We'll be alright." 

He stared up at the ceiling of the rundown pagoda, his thoughts running rampant. Did Nya have the potential to match Lloyd? He knew about Ray and Maya; figuring that if Kai inherited his father's ability, then why not Nya inheriting her mother's? How long did they have before they would be caught or discovered? How long until the next battle? Could the Ninja unlock their true powers before it's too late? Could Lloyd survive another encounter with the Overlord? 

_Too many questions!_ he scolded himself. _Trust your son, trust in his friends, trust in Destiny. They will defeat the Overlord. They will unlock their abilities. They will save Ninjago._

Right? 


	24. The Temple of Darkness

The five young men were awoken at dawn by Garmadon and Misako. Zane noticed that the two had a sense of unease around them; he was ready to ask what was bothering them but was distracted when Cole leaned against his shoulder, mumbling about wanting to go back to sleep. Under the cover of the morning mist, the Elemental Ancestors changed into their dragon forms and allowed their descendants to climb on. Cole and Zane rode together on Rocky, Jay rode on Wisp, Kai and Lloyd rode on Flame, and Garmadon and Misako rode on Shard.  

Cole dozed off in Zane's lap, his snores drowned out by the rushing winds. Zane's gaze varied from the Master of Earth's calm face to his other teammates to Garmadon and Misako murmuring to each other to the gray and desolate land storming below them.  

His thoughts, though, remained on one topic; how did the situation become this volatile? The Prophecy foretold that they would win, or at least the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord. He figured that they should've realized there would have to be casualties, that things would've gone wrong, but to the extent of this? That 99.6% of Ninjago Island was corrupted by the Dark Matter? That, to Zane's knowledge, everyone but the seven of them under the Overlord's control? 

Zane's icy blue eyes shifted back over to Lloyd and Kai; the Green Ninja was smiling and laughing at something the Fire Ninja had said, his artificial heart warmed at Lloyd's joy. The young man had given so much for the team, for Ninjago; his time, his energy, his blood, sweat, tears, his future, and most importantly, his childhood. To see him smile, even the smallest bit, eased the tight knot of guilt that was coiled in his stomach.  

_“I… I don't remember anything…”_ He couldn’t help but think about what Cole said when they awoke in the Spirit Coves. Zane remembered everything under the Overlord's control. It took a while for his memory to recover, but everything came back to him. Zane remembered every screaming match with Cole, Jay, and Nya. Every time Lloyd was tortured by the Overlord. Every horrendous blood-curdling scream. He couldn't escape it. The memories haunt him. It was one of the few times he wished that he was human, that he could forget what couldn’t be forgotten.  

"Something's bothering you," Cole murmured, his sleepy green eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing you need to worry about," he replied, giving him a soft smile.  

Cole looked unconvinced, but decided to change the subject, "What do you think the Temple of Darkness looks like?" 

“I’m not sure," Zane replied. "I have no knowledge of such a temple existing in Ninjago." 

"Well, we didn’t find out about the Dark Island until a week before traveling there," Cole chuckled. 

Zane's smile grew forced, he didn't want to think about the Dark Island and the events that transpired there. Cole wondered about his sudden change of emotion, but before he could ask Garmadon called out that they were almost there. Cole sat up and immediately felt Zane's arms wrap around his chest, he gave a content sigh and looked down at the ground hundreds of feet below them.  

The rolling gray valleys faded behind them, slowly being replaced with a rocky mountainside, thick evergreens, and mist rolling over every jagged boulder. The low hanging clouds covered most of the mountain, hiding the temple from view. The four dragons were guided through the cloud cover, skimming the mountainside until they broke through the top, revealing the sapphire sky and the carved-out area where the temple rested. The five Ninja were distracted by the glorious view, relishing the color they had been starved of, feeling the warmth of the sun on their skin. They were shaken from their stupor when the dragons landed in the stone courtyard. 

The courtyard consisted of cracked stone, weeds and grass creeping out from between the cracks, slowly taking over the stone. A fountain was still spouting fresh water in the center of the yard, the basin was covered in vines and weeds. The Temple of Darkness was built identically to match the Temple of Light on the Dark Island. The temple towered over the Ninja, soaring over forty feet high, though the peak of the mountain was still another sixty feet above it. The only difference that the Ninja could see was the color scheme; where the Temple of Light was red, white, and gold, the Temple of Darkness was gray, purple, and black. The Pillars were ashen gray and black, the walls were mostly violet but with black accents. The massive doors had a gray trim and black center, chipped and faded violet dragons were painted on the front.  

The Ninja dismounted and stared at the temple, feeling a sense of foreboding coming from within.  

"Does anyone else feel like we're trespassing?" Jay asked, shattering the silence. Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane nodded without hesitation 

"This was the original stronghold of the Overlord before he moved closer to Shihon,” Misako explained. "The more intense battles took place around the Temple of Fortitude. The Overlord used this temple to plan his attacks and to hold off the First Spinjitzu Master's advances." 

Flame and Shard heaved the door open, the loud creaking echoed throughout the temple as a massive wave of dust was disturbed by the wind. The group stepped inside, pulling their gis over their noses and mouths as their eyes scanned the towering walls around them. 

"I don't believe it," Kai breathed, his voice muffled by his shirt.  

"It's..." Jay's voice dropped off. 

"It's all of our failures," Zane whispered.  

Scrawled on each of the walls were reflections of the past. Their eyes stared at each of the paintings, flashing back to each moment in their lives. Nya being captured by the Skulkins, Garmadon escaping the Underworld, Lloyd releasing the Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, and Anacondrai. Pythor releasing the Great Devourer, the Stone Army being released, fighting Nya after she was corrupted by the Dark Matter, and Lloyd failing the first round against the Overlord.  

On the wall opposite to the doors, whereas in the Temple of Light had each of the Ninja in their Elemental gis, this mural was split into three sections; on the left was a faded red ninja running away, four shadows floated above his head (red, blue, black, and white, all chipped and faded as well), on the right had three ninjas and one samurai standing in a battle formation, each painted blackish-gray with violet eyes, and in the center was the Green Ninja, chained on his knees, behind him was a looming, sneering shadow of the Overlord. 

Lloyd's hand found Kai's, gripping it as tight as possible. He wanted to leave, he didn't want to train underneath the horrible reminder of his time captured by the Overlord. Kai held Lloyd against his chest, running his fingers through his hair as he glanced over at Cole, Jay, and Zane.  

Zane had a look of terror on his face, he had grown as pale as snow as his eyes continued to scan the mural. Jay had a look of confusion to him, in one of the rare occurrences he was speechless. Cole looked angry, enraged, as if internally he was struggling to restrain his urge to punch the wall. Kai couldn't look at his image, of him running away, of him being a coward. He felt bile rise in his throat as he hugged Lloyd closer to his chest. 

_”Flame? How did he know about this?”_ Kai asked his Elemental mentor.  

_The Overlord is omniscient. When the two temples were built, both he and the First Spinjitzu Master had visions of your adventures and... *ahem* failures, as Zane put it. The two of them were able to see years into the future, thus allowing the Overlord to start his master plan of taking over Ninjago._

"Ninjas," Garmadon called, grabbing their attention. "Please, come over here." 

The five young men turned away from the mural and approached Misako and Garmadon. Misako said, "We shall be safe here while you train and practice. The Temple of Darkness has blended in with the rest of Ninjago while it's under the Overlord's control, acting as a cloak to hide us. Shard, Wisp, and Rocky have asked for Jay, Cole, and Zane. Kai, Lloyd; you two will stay with us for the time being." 

The three Elemental Ancestors waited by the doorway, leading their descendants back into the courtyard. Jay felt a knot of nervousness growing in his stomach, he knew the question that was approaching but he didn't like the answer he would give. They approached the mountainside next to the temple, soaring above their heads. 

Rocky turned back to them and asked, "Do you three know how to rock climb?" 

Cole nodded confidently but Jay and Zane shrugged helplessly. 

Rocky continued, "Cole, you'll come with me. We'll scale the mountainside." 

"Jay, Zane, you'll come with us. We'll find an alternate route," Shard said.  

Cole stared up at the peak of the mountain, craning his neck to see the peak. "I've seen worse," he said, cracking his neck.  

"Then let's get to it." 

As Rocky and Cole started scaling the sheer mountainside, Shard and Wisp waved over Zane and Jay to the far-right side of the courtyard where the mountainside was more sloped and covered in sparse grass and rocks. The two ninjas gave quiet sighs and started on the trek upwards. 

After a few minutes of silence, Zane asked, "Shard? Have you been here before?" 

"No, we stayed far away from here during the original battles against the Overlord," she replied. 

"What was it like back then?" Jay asked.  

Wisp replied, "It was eerie. There were no people during the Stone Warrior Era, they hadn't been created yet. The world was quiet, except for the battles and the Temples, that was where all the excitement was located, but if you were to wander around the countryside all you would hear were the birds chirping, the wind rustling the grass, and the animals that wander the hills. It was empty, and yet there was potential for energy.  

"The land around here was desolate. The animals feared the Stone Army, staying miles away from here. The grass was trampled, crushed from the constant movement and marching of the soldiers prepping for war. There were constant storm clouds circling the temple: black, purple, gray, bubbling and boiling, lightning flashing and striking the ground." 

"Just like how the Dark Island was when it surfaced?" Zane asked, carefully stepping around another boulder scattered on the hillside.  

"Yes, Zane, it was very similar to that." 

Zane glanced over and found Cole and Rocky had already scaled half of the height, neck and neck with each other. Cole had a massive grin on his face as he kept his eyes on the peak of the mountain. He had a gleam of determination in his eyes, he was going to win the impromptu race.  

As Zane, Jay, Wisp, and Shard sat down at the sloped peak of the mountain, Cole and Rocky scrambled over the edge and collapsed onto the grass, panting heavily. Cole was glimmering with sweat, his chest heaving quickly as he struggled to catch his breath. 

"Zane... who... won?" Cole panted, covering his eyes with his arm. 

"You won by .012 seconds," he replied. "It was very close." 

Cole grinned and raised his other arm in triumph, "Fuck... yeah..." 

Shard hummed and spoke up, "We must discuss the future of your training. Have you thought about our offer?" 

The three ninja glanced at each other. Cole was the first to speak, "I'll do it." 

"If it means saving Ninjago, of course," Zane said. 

Jay was silent for a few seconds, then said, "Yeah, I'll do it." 

"Are you sure, Jay?" Wisp asked. "We want you to be certain that you want to do this." 

Jay nodded, "Yeah. I want to do this." 

Shard said, "We will merge spiritually and help you unlock your Elemental abilities. The process should be about an hour or so, it'll be just like taking a nap." 

"Do we need to do anything to prepare?"  

"Just relax, close your eyes, and lay down." Jay, Cole, and Zane laid down on the grass, closed their eyes, and took in deep breaths. A few seconds later, they were lost in a deep sleep. 


	25. A Future of Forgiveness

Jay awoke with a soft groan, refusing to open his eyes to get those last few fleeting moments of sleep. He buried his face in the crook of his elbow and turned onto his side, he felt the soft blades of grass tickling his cheek in the cool breeze.  

_Jay... Jay, it's time to wake up,_ a voice echoed in his mind. 

_Five more minutes,_ he thought, nuzzling into the fabric of his gi. 

_Jay, your teammates are waking up,_ the voice said. _You must wake up._

_Ugh, fine,_ he grumbled. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms behind his head as he finally opened his eyes. Where was he? Oh, right, the mountain peak. He yawned again and looked over at Cole and Zane, who were also waking up. Cole's hair wild and windblown, looking more like a black bird's nest than his own hair. Zane, well, Zane looked the same. 

"Wait, where's Shard, Wisp, and Rocky?" Cole asked, looking around. 

_We are here with you,_ the voice in Jay's head said.  

The three-ninja jumped in surprise, their eyes wide in shock. "You're in our heads?!" Jay cried, gripping his auburn hair. 

_Do not be alarmed,_ Wisp said. _We have merged our spirits to become stronger._

"How will this help us?" Cole asked. 

_We will be able to see your strengths and weaknesses in training from a new point of view, we will be able to help you unlock your Elemental Core, and we will help to strengthen your abilities. Just as Flame does for Kai, we shall be your guides._

"Is... is this permanent?" Zane asked. 

"Do you see everything we do?!" Jay cried. "What about when we have to change? Or shower? Or use the bathroom?!" 

_We will give you privacy,_ Wisp responded. _We respect your boundaries and personal needs. And as for being permanent, we shall remain unified until the day you wish to sever our bond. It will not affect your Elemental abilities or spirits, we are merely here to aid in your training._  

Jay nodded in relief, "Oh, okay good." 

"You three should head back to the Temple, your sensei's and friends are probably wondering about you." 

Jay, Cole, and Zane looked at one another, then nodded in agreement. As the trio made their way down the steep mountainside, the Lightning Ninja kept glancing at the other two. They had a strange aura around them, a sense of new energy and power flowed from them. Did he have that aura, or was it just Cole and Zane?  

Maybe he just imagined it. It had been an interesting few days since he woke up at the Spirit Coves; learning that he, Cole, and Zane had been corrupted by the Overlord, Lloyd had been captured, tortured, beaten, and presumed dead by Kai, and that Kai, the reckless hothead, had somehow mastered a new power, found Lloyd and saved the corrupted trio. Then he learned that Ultra Dragon was actually the original four Elemental Masters, Lord Garmadon was now good, and that there was a Temple of Darkness in Ninjago. 

"You okay there, Jay?" Cole asked, holding his hand out to him. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just thinking," he said, taking the outstretched hand. Cole helped him maneuver through the rocky base until they reached the solid ground of the Temple courtyard. Jay thanked him for the help as they walked inside the main room, where the Instrument of Destruction lay. The massive charcoal black bell hung in the center of the room, giving off an oppressive aura that made the teenagers shiver. 

Zane started walked over to a room off to the right side, Cole followed, then Jay followed after he gave the bell and mural on the wall one final glance. They stood in the doorway and saw Kai and Lloyd using Spinjitzu to clean the dust from the kitchen. 

The two spun to a stop. Lloyd rested his hands on his knees as he panted heavily, Kai held a hand up and smiled. "Hey, how did it go?"  

"I believe that it went well," Zane said. Jay and Cole nodded in agreement. "How did you feel when this happened?" 

"Well, I felt the same. It was only after I had my Core unlocked that I felt different," he said, handing Lloyd a glass of water. 

"What are you two doing?" Cole asked, leaning against the doorway.  

"Mom and Dad told us to get rid of the dust," Lloyd said after he downed the water. "We've got the bottom floor covered, could you guys work on the second floor?" 

"Sure, speaking of which, where are Garmadon and Misako?" Jay asked. 

"They're on the other side of the temple," Kai said. 

"I think Dad needed some space," Lloyd said. "Something was bothering him. 

The trio nodded and found a staircase leading to the second floor, which was mostly rooms and storage closets filled with rusted and dusty swords, spears, crossbows, and arrows. Jay sighed, rolled up his sleeves, pulled down his mask, and wandered into one of the empty bedrooms. Here goes nothing. 

*** 

On the first floor, in a room filled with dusty cots and wooden crates, Garmadon and Misako scavenged through the boxes for anything helpful. Misako had stumbled upon old battle strategies from the Stone Warrior Era and the Edo Period, she was ecstatic and elated, quickly burying herself in the ancient war tactics. Garmadon was dusting off the cots, but he was doing so absent-mindedly. He was worried about training the Ninja. Would he be a good sensei? Would they listen to him, or would they rather have Misako teach them? Maybe he should have Misako teach them. He should just stay on the sidelines. 

He was startled out of his thoughts as soft hands cupped his face, jolting backward slightly. 

"Garm? You okay?" Misako asked, concerned. "You feel distant." 

"I-I'm sorry, Misako," he stumbled. "Just lost in thought. Nothing you need to worry about." 

She pursed her lips, humming in disbelief. "Alright then, a penny for your thoughts." 

Garmadon bit his bottom lip, "I was thinking... maybe you should be the Ninjas' teacher. I don’t think I'm the right person to teach them. I fear that they wouldn't take my teachings seriously, or that they would hold my past against me. They have a fair point if they did; look at all the trouble I caused. I caused my own son to lose his childhood. I caused the Final Battle. I was the one to corrupt Kai's sister. I allowed the Overlord to cross over and enter our realm. I'm the reason Ninjago has fallen. I shouldn't be here." 

He hung his head in shame, the weight of his actions caused his body to ache. He wanted to hide in the shadows, the only place he belonged. Why did Lloyd want to save him? He shouldn't have. He didn't deserve Lloyd's love. 

"Montgomery Garmadon! I never want to hear those words again!" Misako snapped, fire burned in her eyes. She forced him to look at her, Misako's glare softened. "I understand your sorrow, I can feel your pain. Your past will follow you, like a shadow on a sunny day, but it takes a lot of strength to keep moving forward. I know you have that strength. The Ninja may not forgive you, now or ever, but right now we are their teachers. They are relying on us." 

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, hugging him tightly. "I know you are haunted by your demons, I know you will never forgive yourself, no matter what I say, but I want you to know this; I forgive you. I love you, Garm. I will support you, I will never leave you, I will remain by your side. You may have had a dark past, but now you have a bright future." 

The former Dark Lord started to tremble, his vision blurred with tears as they streamed down his pale face. _I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgive you._ Forgiveness, is this what it feels like? Peace? Comfort? Love? To be starved of love and touch for over a decade, how could he not break down into a blubbering mess. They fell to their knees, Garmadon pressed his face into the crook of his wife's neck, sobbing loudly. 

"I'm sorry, Misako," he cried. "I'm sorry for everything I've done." 

"I forgive you," she murmured into his ear. "I forgive you." 

They remained in silence for several minutes. Misako rubbed circles on her husband's back, pressing gentle kisses into his soft grayish-brown hair. Soon he was able to regain his composure, wiping his face on his white sleeve.  She cupped his face once again, then rested her head against his.  

"Thank you, my love," he whispered, smiling weakly.  

The two star-crossed lovers shared one more kiss, then remembered that they had been searching for supplies. They climbed back to their feet and continued their search, finding medical supplies and blankets. What the Stone Warriors would need with these, they would never know. Garmadon and Misako gathered their prizes and carried them out to one of the bigger rooms in the temple, the War Room.  

A long table, stretching from one end to the other, coated in a thick layer of dust, lay in the center of the room. Carved into the wood were ornate details and a map of Ninjago before it had been split by the First Spinjitzu Master.

Garmadon opened the window on the back wall and quickly did Spinjitzu, clearing the air and table of dust. Misako sat her papers down, pulled up a chair, and dove deep into the past. 

"I'll check on the Ninja," Garmadon said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He stepped out and made his way to the mural room. He stood in front of the mural and stared at the image of his son, a chained puppet to the Overlord. Bile burned at the back of his throat, but he shook his head and kept moving. 

Garmadon found Kai and Lloyd curled up in an empty room. Lloyd had his head tucked underneath Kai's chin as he napped peacefully. The Ninja of Fire looked up and gave a sheepish smile, a heavy blush grew on his cheeks. The Former Dark Lord just smiled and left the two in silence, he trusted that they would be responsible.  

He found a staircase down one of the hallways. Deciding to follow it, he found that it led to the second floor where the other three ninjas were dusting. As he watched, he noticed that the three had a unique aura to them. Cole had an aura of strength and determination, Zane's was resilience and peace, and Jay's was energetic and brave. 

Jay had caught sight of Garmadon out of the corner of his eyes, jumping with a sharp yelp. "Ah! Garmadon! S-Sorry, you scared me!" He apologized, rubbing the nape of his neck. 

"It's alright, I just wanted to check up on you three,” he replied. "Did the merger go well?" 

"We believe so," Zane said. "Since we haven't started training, we have yet to feel any sort of differences in our bodies or energy." 

"Speaking of which, when will we start training?" Cole asked.  

Garmadon said, "Misako and I will start the lessons tomorrow. I will teach defensive, she will teach offense. Shard, Wisp, and Rocky will teach you about your powers, but that will be their own decision of time." 

The Ninja nodded, he left quietly and decided to return to Misako. _Maybe she found something of interest?_ Even if she didn't, he'd still listen to her explain the details of the battle plan or the map of Ninjago on the table-top. He ignored the mural as he walked past, even as it begged for his attention. Internally, he flipped it the bird, the thought of bringing a small smile to his face.  

Garmadon knocked on the doorway, Misako looked up and waved him over. "Have you found anything interesting?" 

"Oh absolutely!" she chirped. "These plans are so fascinating! The use of guerrilla warfare, the astonishing numbers of warriors and squadrons, it's fascinating to study!" As she explained each plan, he rested his head on her shoulder and followed her hand with his gaze. For the first time in years, he felt at peace. 


	26. Break Free

Nya's violet eyes were constantly scanning the courtyard, her grip on the obsidian katana remained ever strong. She knew that the enemies were watching her, stalking her like prey. She could sense them. She snarled at a silhouette on the rooftop of the castle, the acid green eyes watched her, unblinking. The sound of metal unsheathing echoed across the yard, she gave a guttural yell and launched herself up the wall. She stabbed the sword down, only to be blocked by the swordsman's own blade. Slash, slash, block. Stab, dodge, swing. She screamed again and thrust the blade forward, past the swordsman's defense. Her blade sunk deep into the stone chest, it stumbled back and tumbled off the rooftop.

"You're still holding back."

Nya's head snapped up, she bowed as the Overlord watched her.

"Your powers are desperate to break free. Stop holding back," he said. The Overlord held his hand out as a purple mist formed and twisted around his fingers; the stone swordsman glowed a vibrant black and purple as the sword removed itself from its chest. The sword flew back into Nya's hand as the stone warrior stood up once again. "Do not hold back. Imagine that soldier is your brother, how would you react to his presence? What will you do? Now, attack."

Nya's eyes burned with hatred, she gripped her sword's handle with an iron-like grip. _Don't hold back._ The warrior's image changed to that of Kai; his stupid spiked hair, his arrogant grin, his obnoxious crimson red suit, his hazel eyes glinting with glee. He's taunting her. Egging her on. She stalked along the rooftop, scanning his posture for an opening of attack. Anger radiated off of her as her violet eyes burned with hatred at the smug son of a bitch.

"Sorry, but this club is for boys only," he sneered. "You'll never be as good as us. You're weak. You're worthless. You'll never beat me."

She screamed with rage, launching herself off of the roof and several feet into the air. She slammed the sword down, only for it to be blocked by Kai's katana. _Go for the throat._ She slashed and stabbed, turning into a whirlwind of attacks. Kai's smug grin didn't fade.

"Weak, worthless, useless," he chanted, blocking each of her attacks.

"Shut up!" she screeched. Slash, slash, stab, block. Slash, dodge, stab, stab. Her attacks quickened; slash stab swipe slash dodge. She slashed her blade at his stomach, but he stepped back a second before it could make contact.

Stab stab stab! Her movements turned into a blur, she felt giddy at the gleam of fear in his eyes. She swung her legs and caught him, tripped him and caused him to crash onto his back. Nya set one foot on his chest, placing immense pressure on his ribs.

Kai struggled to breathe. He wheezed, "Sis, please, don't do this. I know you're still in there! Fight him!" He looked frightened as she hovered the midnight black sword above his heart. "Please, sis! I... I don't want to die! Please, Nya!"

Don't hold back.

Nya stabbed the sword down, using every ounce of her strength. The blade sunk deep into Kai's chest as cracks appeared in the black metal, glowing a faint neon blue. Kai's lifeless image shuddered and disappeared, revealing the stone soldier and its Venomari acid green eyes. She slid the sword out of its chest and stared at the pulsing blue light. The Overlord's voice echoed across the courtyard, "Good, my Samurai. Your power is starting to awaken, keep fighting."

Seven more warriors and swordsmen marched into the courtyard, armed with butterfly swords and katanas. Their eyes glowed in the cloudy grayscale light, the metal gleamed in the purple torchlight. The soldiers themselves remained silent as Nya prepped her battle stance.

Deep breaths, calm the heart rate, steady the hands. Each of the warriors' images shuddered and changed into that of her former allies; Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Garmadon, and Misako, each armed and in unique battle stances. In a split second, they broke apart and rushed around the courtyard, some leaped onto the rooftop for an advantage.

Kai and Lloyd crouched on the rooftop and watched her movements as Jay, Cole, and Zane circled her on the ground. Jay attacked first, launching forward with his sword. Nya quickly blocked with her blade, pushing against his weight as she struggled to keep everyone else in mind. She shoved Jay backward and slashed at his chest while spinning around to defend herself against Zane's attack. Block, block, shove. Slash, block, dodge.

She ground her teeth in frustration. The Overlord grumbled, "When you fight them face-to-face, they will not hold back. They see you as the enemy, they see you as nothing but getting in their way. They betrayed you, they don't love you, they never did. Your team abandoned you, your brother abandoned you. You were belittled, you were pushed aside, you were nothing to them."

Nya screamed in anger, she kicked Zane in his chest with so much power that he flew back and crashed into the wall, leaving spider-webbed cracks behind him as he sunk to the ground. Jay and Cole attacked next, coming at her from her right and left. She waited as they charged, then at the last second rolled backward, out of the way.

She stood back up, guarded, as the black and blue ninjas crashed into one another. Kai and Lloyd ran across the rooftop of the walls surrounding the courtyard. Kai leaped off and swung his blade at her head, she leaned backward and felt the blade barely brush past her ear. Nya swung the blade and stabbed her brother in his side, he cried out and collapsed onto the ground. Jay and Cole regained their composure, charging side-by-side at the Samurai.

Nya picked up Kai's abandoned sword and blocked the assault, her feet skidded as she was pushed backward by the weight of the two teens. _Weak, don't be weak._ She shoved them back and rolled to the side, stabbing Jay in the back. He screamed and fell to his knees as his blue gi turned purple from the blood. In a quick motion, she jabbed the blade through Cole's ribs and yanked back. The Earth Ninja fell face first onto the ground with a thud.

Nya watched as Garmadon and Misako circled her, stepping around the lifeless ninja laying on the ground. Misako charged at her in a flurry of attacks, the blades clashed in a firework of sparks. Block, block, dodge. Nya was pushed backward towards Garmadon. She couldn't get an attack in. Dodge, dodge, roll to the side. She swung her legs up and kicked Misako on her stomach.

A strange energy flowed through her chest, brewing like a thunderstorm. A grin grew on her face as she commanded this energy into her attacks. Thrust, thrust, stab! Misako was terrified. Parry, thrust, stab! She could see more openings. Slash, stab, slash. Blood soaked into the grass. Two enemies left.

Garmadon and Lloyd charged at her. Something inside told her to spin like a hurricane, release the energy. Holding her arms out, swords aimed at their chests. Spin, spin, spin. She started to spin, feeling an energy forming around her. A red and blue tornado grew from her feet, growing bigger until it covered her body. She felt unstoppable. Nya laughed like a madwoman as her Spinjitzu tornado took on a life of its own, the blades became black and silver blurs. Then, two sickening thuds.

"My Samurai, stop."

Nya slowed to a stop; feeling energized, exhilarated, like an absolute beast. Her grin was frozen on her face as she stared at the carnage; Zane lay against the courtyard wall with his neck snapped, Kai lay beside Lloyd, who's chest was slashed open. Cole lay face-down beside Jay. Garmadon and Misako were by her feet, still and lifeless.

The images of her killed enemies faded back to the stone warriors, she whined at the loss.

The Overlord chuckled, "Do not worry, my Samurai. Your blade shall taste their blood soon, you shall stand victorious above your enemies. As you have unlocked Spinjitzu, your element shall break free with a few more days of training. For now, go rest. We shall continue this tomorrow.”


	27. Throwing Stones

Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd stood in the courtyard, holding onto rusted swords; all but Kai had theirs in their right hand, Kai kept switching in an antsy behavior. They were waiting on Misako, she told them that she would be teaching them offensive tactics and motions. Lloyd was excited to learn from his mom, Cole and the others were curious as to what she will teach them. They knew everything, or what they assumed was everything, from Sensei Wu. A new perspective would be wonderful for their training. 

The door to the Temple of Darkness opened with a loud creak, catching the Ninjas’ attention. Misako and Garmadon stepped out; she carried a sword, he carried a staff, leaning slightly against it. Misako had tied her hair back in a bun, to be honest, it was the first time the Ninja had seen her without her braid. She stood in front of the Ninja and said, “Alright, we will start with stretches. First, the swooping crane.”

The Ninja stood on one leg, some chose their rights others their lefts, and stretched their arms out to the side. Occasionally one wobbled or flailed their arms to regain their balance, except for Zane. He found his center of gravity and was able to main perfect balance with a silent aura of smugness. Jay playfully shoved Zane, causing him to tumble into Cole with a soft cry. Kai and Lloyd snickered as Jay was tackled and held in the air by the two, ducking and dodging his flailing arms and legs. The blue ninja playfully screamed, begging to be put down. 

Misako cleared her throat and gave them a stern look with a hint of a smirk hidden underneath. “Return to the swooping crane position, and please put Jay down.” 

Reluctantly, Jay was set back down on the ground and they resumed their stretches. The second was the pinching crab; Kai decided to make Lloyd laugh by clicking his tongue and shuffled side-to-side. 

The young Green Ninja snorted and struggled to tame his rambunctious laughter, only for it to explode out of his lips. He doubled over, gripping his sides as his face turned a bright pink, his laughter echoed over the courtyard and became contagious to the others. Even his father, who was resting on the edge of the fountain behind them, chuckled quietly. Tears started streaming down Lloyd’s cheeks as he struggled to breathe; his body continued to tremble as his stomach ached painfully from the joy radiating from him. 

Misako waited until Lloyd had finally settled down, still gripping his stomach as Kai beamed with pride. She cleared her throat and said, “Are we done playing, or do you still need to get some energy out?” Jay bounced on the pads of his feet, Cole crossed his arms, Kai was still beaming from making Lloyd laugh, and Lloyd had finally settled down. She said, “We shall pair up and practice mock duels; Kai and Cole, and Zane and Jay.”

“But what about me?” Lloyd asked. 

Misako grinned, “You shall be paired with me.” She grabbed six bamboo staffs and handed each ninja one, saving one for herself. Each pair spread around the area, then faced their partner. They got into their stances, legs slightly bent with tight grips on the bamboo. 

Lloyd had to admit, he felt extremely uncomfortable sparring against his mother. He was holding back on his swings, keeping a bit of a distance away from her attacks. Even though they were only practicing, he just couldn’t bring himself to attack. 

Misako sensed his hesitation. She called for the ninja to stop in their sparring, then approached her son. “Lloyd, what’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t want to hit you,” he replied, looking down at his feet.

She placed a finger underneath his chin and lifted his head up, his gaze met her’s. She could see a spark of guilt within his emerald eyes. “Lloyd, you cannot hesitate with this. Too much is riding on the outcome of your training. If you can’t fight me in practice, how will you be able to fight Nya when the day comes?”

Sensei Garmadon walked up to the group. He placed his hand on his son’s shoulder and said, “We understand the awkwardness from practicing against your parents, but you have to move past it. You have to imagine that this is another battle against the Stone Warriors, that you can’t hesitate with every strike.”

Lloyd sighed, “I know, I know.”

Garmadon glanced at Misako, then gave a quiet chirp in joy. “I have an idea! Misako, follow me, please.” The two sensei’s hurried back into the temple, disappearing for several minutes. The Ninja gave each other confused glances, then looked at the doors at the sounds of metal clanking together. Garmadon and Misako were carrying handful abandoned Stone Warrior armor. “If you can’t visualize us as practice enemies, then this might help.”

As Misako, Kai, and Jay donned the armor, Lloyd felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He could do this. He just had to focus. Everyone spread back around the courtyard and resumed their positions.

“Now, begin!”

***

Later that afternoon, Kai and Flame stood in front of the other Ninjas and their Elemental Ancestors. Garmadon and Misako sat on the edge of the fountain as the Fire Ninja took over the lesson. 

Kai’s body glowed with internal energy, his hands twitched with excitement. His heart couldn’t stop pounding with fluttery joy. “Alright, we are going to start with breathing. Everyone sit down and close your eyes.”

Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd sat down without a sound. Wisp sat on Jay’s right side. Rocky sat on Cole’s left. Shard sat on Zane’s right. Lloyd sat alone. 

“Close your eyes and empty your minds,” Flame said. “Push away any thoughts, any emotions, any fears, and doubts, until you’re filled with silence and peace.”

The four Ninja followed their orders. Cole couldn’t believe that Kai had taken charge and was the one giving orders. Jay couldn’t stop fidgeting and squirming, occasionally opening his eyes until he made contact with Kai’s fiery hazels. Zane, of course, was sitting perfectly still with his back straighter than a board. Lloyd had his back slightly slouched, his hands kept fidgeting with the hems of his sleeves while he struggled to keep his eyes closed. 

_This is so weird,_ Cole thought. 

_The ground feels so uncomfortable,_ Jay silently grumbled. _Is there a rock digging into my leg?_

Zane remained silent, channeling into the meditative state he used to practice before he became a ninja. 

Lloyd’s mind was raging with uncontrollable thoughts; flashes of memories from his time trapped in the Overlord’s fortress, phantom pains raced across his back, his fingers twitched and crackled with energy. 

“Push away all thoughts, any pains, any emotions, until you are in a sea of darkness. Feel the world around you, channel the wind, the earth, the energy that surrounds us,” Flame said. “Wisp, Shard, and Rocky will work individually with you, to make sure that everything is going right.”

Cole gave a quiet huff, mentally pushing away his thoughts. _Just like how they used to train. Gah! Stop thinking! Shit!_

Rocky snickered next to him.

Jay’s mind couldn’t stop racing. Every time he pushed away one thought, two more would take its place. He started to think about Nya, then to the Bounty, then back to Nya, then to dinner, then to his parents. 

Wisp placed his hands on top of Jay’s and channeled a bit of electricity into him, calming the Blue Ninja’s unstoppable thoughts. 

Shard and Zane were stiller than statues, their minds as silent like a field before a storm. 

Lloyd couldn’t stop squirming. He didn’t have an Elemental Ancestor to aid him, to calm him, to keep him focused. Kai glanced at Flame, who gave him a nod of confirmation. The Fire Ninja sat down in front of the Green Ninja and held his hands, sending a jolt through the teen. 

“It’s okay, Lloyd,” Kai murmured. “I’ll guide you through this. Breathe, relax your body, unclench your teeth, and stay calm.”

Lloyd nodded and gave a deep sigh, relaxing his body. He felt the muscles in his shoulders loosen, slacking and sagging just a bit. His jaws unclenched, revealing an ache in his teeth that hadn’t been there before. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He sat straighter and continued to force himself to relax. His legs felt like jelly, ignoring the buzzing feeling from falling asleep. 

“Good, but I can feel your mind is still churning. Imagine that you’re standing on a cliffside, stretching before you is an endless sea, calm and glassy. Now, each thought that comes to your head is a rock, smaller than the palm of your hand. Some may feel heavier than others, some may feel like there is no way you can lift them, but you can do it. Throw each rock as far as you can, feeling it disappear beneath the waves. Do not stop until you are out of stones to throw.”

_You can do this, Lloyd,_ he thought. _Focus. Focus on the water._ Slowly, ever so slowly, a sea of cobalt, turquoise, and pastel blues formed in his mind, softly churning and splashing against the high cliff on which he stood. He felt the sun high above him, occasionally hiding behind the white lazy clouds that drifted in the ever-blue sky. The air smelled of lilies, his favorite flower, with a hint of cotton candy. The wind tousled his hair, tickling his nose while rustling his clothes. He felt… at peace. He felt happy. A smile slowly spread across his face as he held his arms out, like he was flying, floating above the world. Then, he felt something in his right hand.

Lloyd looked down and found a stone, about the size of his palm, sitting in the center of his hand. The stone was a cement gray, smoother than a polished gem, but heavier than it looked. Written on the center, carved deep within, was _I failed before, what if I fail again?_

“Throw it as far as you can,” Kai’s voice echoed. “Don’t let it weigh you down.”

Lloyd’s fingers curled around the stone. “I won’t fail, not again. I have my friends this time. I have my mother and father. I will train harder than ever before!” He reared back and threw the stone with all of his might. The rock soared over the water, falling farther and farther away, until it splashed, nearly silent, a distance away. The ripples vanished instantly.

Before Lloyd could celebrate his victory, another stone took its place. _What if I get my friends killed?_

_What if I die?_

_What if Nya dies?_

_What if we all die?_

_What if the Overlord is too strong?_

_What if we can’t unlock our powers in time?_

_What if he strikes when we’re vulnerable?_

_What if they get corrupted again?_

_What if I lose Mom and Dad?_

_What if we’re never ready?_

_What if I can’t unlock my powers?_

Lloyd threw each stone as far as he could, but with every stone thrown, another took its place. The water continued to cover the ripples, the shockwaves, hiding each thought underneath the churning waves like secrets, never to see the light of day again. 

“Take your time, Lloyd,” Kai said. 

The stones started to change from thoughts to memories; from fighting the Overlord in the throne room, to losing Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya to the Dark Matter, to being tortured by Jay and the Overlord. To nightmares suffered in the dark cellblocks, to the phantom pains that still affect him, to the fear of losing his family.

_Splash._

_Splash._

_Splash._

Then, nothing appeared. Just silence. He felt at peace.

“Open your eyes.”

The first thing he saw was Kai beaming at him, then he saw the rest of the team and his parents behind him. If he was being honest, it was a little uncomfortable having everyone’s eyes on him.

“How are you feeling?” his father asked. 

“Better,” he replied. His heart felt so much lighter, like the weight of the sky had been lifted off of his shoulders. “I feel so much better.”


	28. Unstoppable

Nya stared at her ashen hands, remembering the exhilarating feeling of unlocking spinjitzu during her training. The roar of a hurricane flowing through her, spinning at a dizzying speed, feeling absolutely unstoppable. Nya wanted that feeling back, but she didn’t know how to unlock it once again. She needed more power, she needed to be able to prove herself as an indispensable necessity to the Overlord. She needed to prove that she could beat the Green Ninja, to be stronger than he was.

The Samurai clenched her fists as a distant memory slowly surfaced within her mind. Her brother, the team, the Birchwood Forest, and a true potential? What had they been talking about? Nya pounded her fists against her head and groaned, pleading for the memory to clear. She silently cursed the Dark Matter for clouding her mind.

After a few, unsuccessful minutes, she cried out and stomped her foot in frustration. “Ugh, what am I supposed to do now?!” Grumbling and griping silently, she paced the diameter of her bedroom, kicking at the random weapons and discarded clothes that lay about, eventually forming a makeshift trench. Should she talk to the Overlord, or should she just train for a few more hours? Why did Sensei Wu never teach her to do spinjitzu? Why was she always left out of the training? 

Her head snapped up. That’s it! She’ll confront Wu and interrogate him! Nya grabbed a nearby katana, slid it to a sheath hanging over her shoulder, and stormed out of her room. She grabbed a nearby warrior and stormed into the dungeons below, ignoring the damp and stuffy mildew-filled air to focus on the task at hand. Most of the cells were empty, with the exception of two; Cell 22 and Cell 12. Doctor Julien was in the former and Wu was in the latter. As she approached the cell, she felt a bundle of nerves grow, combining with her anger and frustration. She had to get answers, and she would do anything to get it. 

As she stood in front of the cell, she glared fiery daggers at the old man chained in the corner. Before Nya could say anything, he said, “I sense a burning desire within your chest, as well as a hatred for me. Whatever it is, my former pupil, do not be afraid to ask.”

“You never trained me, you brushed me aside like I was nothing! You only paid attention to me when you thought that I was the Green Ninja! Why?” 

He gave a quiet sigh. “I was blinded by the future, focused only on the Final Battle. I saw that you had potential, but I didn’t want to push you beyond your time.”

“How do I unlock my true potential?!” she snapped.

Wu gave a nearly silent chuckle, “That, my former pupil, is not possible in your current state of being and mind. To unlock one’s potential, they must find the key to unlocking their heart. To realize what was holding them back and conquer it. With the Dark Matter clouding your mind, poisoning your blood, you can’t unlock the power that is in your heart.”

Nya slammed her fists against the bars, screaming, “How do I unlock my true potential?!”

Wu finally made eye-contact with her, his aged eyes filled with sorrow as he repeated, “You can’t.”

Nya took a step back, fury rolling off of her in waves. _He’ll talk,_ she thought. _I’ll make him talk._ Turning to the Stone Warrior, she snapped, “Unlock the cell, bring him to the training room. I’ll get answers out of him one way or another.”

***

“My Samurai, what are you doing?”

Nya, startled, dropped her katana and spun around. She was surrounded by the destroyed bodies of Stone Soldiers. Her interrogation of Wu didn’t go as planned, even on the brink of unconsciousness, he refused to speak. Frustrated with her lack of progress, she started training, pushing herself harder than before. Nya could feel the energy pulsing within her veins, threatening to break free, but something was holding it back. Something was holding her back. 

With a faint sense of hesitancy, she confessed, “I can’t unlock my true potential. I can’t access my powers! I thought training would help but something is holding it back.”

“Perhaps I can help,” he said. “Follow me.” He turned back and walked inside the castle, never looking back to see if she was following. 

She was. 

They arrived at the throne room, recently rebuilt after the battle against Kai and that traitor Misako. The scorch marks were embedded within the throne, a hateful reminder of the Overlord’s end goal. The Dark Lord stood in front of his throne, raised a hand towards the ceiling, then swung it down in an arch, creating a curtain of inky darkness around him. The black mist swirled around him like a spinjitzu vortex, growing smaller and smaller until it was only about six feet tall. When the mist dissipated, it revealed a much smaller Overlord.

“My Lord?” Nya asked.

“It’s easier this way,” he huffed, annoyed at his smaller stature. He gestured for her to approach, which she did with a faint sense of hesitation and confusion. 

Nya stopped about an arm’s length away, frozen by invisible bonds. _What was happening? What was he going to do to her?!_

The Overlord raised his right hand, glowing with an ominous violet mist, and held it just a few inches away from the center of her chest. He chanted something in a strange and foreign dialect, something Nya had never heard of before. Then, before she could attempt to decipher what he had said, he reared his hand back and slammed it against her. But, strangely, the Overlord’s hand went through her torso, as if it was made of air. 

Yet Nya felt herself tumble backward, grunting from the shove. Tumbling through the air, she cried out and flailed wildly, floating higher like a cloud. Then, as if there was a rope tied to her heart, she was yanked forward like a balloon. Still standing frozen was her body, stiff as a board, as the Overlord pulled his hand back.

_“W-What did you do?!”_ Nya cried, floating beside her body.

“I simply separated your spirit from your physical form temporarily, that way I can access your Elemental Core.”

_“My what?”_

The Overlord waved his hand in front of her body, revealing a glowing, pulsing orb of water within her heart, but there was a light blue aura surrounding it along with a sea of black and purple mist swirling, pulsing, and coursing through her veins. Nya reached her spectral hand forward, placing it on her physical chest, but she couldn’t feel the energy of the Elemental Core. It was locked away.

“What your former sensei told you was true,” the Overlord said. “You cannot access your true potential under my guidance, but, perhaps, we can bypass it.” He reached out once again, placing his hand on the crown of her head, and closed his violet eyes. Within the Samurai, the black and purple mist started to swirl and churn around her core, like the sea during a storm. Dagger-like tendrils shot forward, striking at the aura with vicious attacks.

Nya could feel the phantom pains within her chest as if icicles were being stabbed into her. Stab, stab, stab. The tendrils strikes were growing more and more violent, thrashing harder and harder against the aura. The Overlord gave a quiet growl, his face contorting into a frustrated grimace. 

_Crack!_

A small fracture could be seen within the blue glow, like a crack within a glass pane. A stream of water slowly leaked out and mixed with the dark matter tendrils, standing out as a stark bluish-white compared to the black and purple. Nya felt the power, the power that she had been craving, course through her veins once again, this time with more energy. 

_Crack!_ Another tendril created a fracture. More water seeped out.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

The tendrils continued to strike until the aura had the appearance of a shattered mirror, water flowed out like leaks from a dam. But the aura would not break. No other fractures appeared, no matter how hard the Overlord struck. The Dark Matter settled back into its mist-like appearance, now flowing together with a steady stream of water, but the two wouldn’t mix. Constantly staying separate as they flowed through her veins. 

The Overlord removed his hand. He looked at Nya and said, “We’ve managed to allow some of your Elemental Energy to escape. It won’t be as much as if you had unlocked your true potential, but it should be enough to get the job done. Now, reunite with your body. Make sure everything is exactly where it should be.”

Nya took in a spectral breath, closed her eyes, and stepped back into her physical self. She felt her spirit reconnect with each fiber of her being, becoming one her hands, her feet, her head, and mind. Slowly, but surely, she felt everything click back into place. Nya opened her eyes, seeing the world from a new perspective. The torches seemed more vibrant, the colors seemed brighter, everything felt different. She felt… powerful. 

“How are you feeling, my Samurai?” the Overlord asked, watching her carefully. 

“I feel…” Nya’s eyes darkened with excitement, a sneer grew on her face. “I feel unstoppable.”


	29. Lloyd's Lament

Jay, Cole, and Zane were spread out around the temple grounds, each in private meetings with their Elemental Ancestors. Rocky, Shard, and Wisp wanted to work with each ninja to unlock and access their cores. The Masters of Earth were near the base of the mountain, the Masters of Ice were inside the temple, and the Masters of Lightning were at the peak. Kai and Flame were in the courtyard, practicing and expanding his use of his Elemental Powers. Lloyd, Garmadon, and Misako sat on the fountain’s edge, watching the training from afar.

Kai was surrounded by Stone armor, recently possessed by Flame who had spread out her spirit to three separate armor pieces. The Master of Fire watched each smoke warrior as they circled around him, the clanging of the metal echoed across the courtyard with each step. His hands glowed a soft orange, radiating heat, ready to create a weapon of fire at a moment’s decision as his eyes glinted with excitement. Then, one of the warriors charged at him from behind, rusted sword drawn high.

Kai spun on his heels and created a sword of fire, burning brighter than a bonfire, as it clashed against the rusted sword. He grunted and ground his teeth as he skidded backward, digging his heels into the ground for support. Pushing with his weight, he struggled to hold up against the warrior and its sword, holding his hands on the handle of his own sword.

“Remember, Kai, your fire can’t harm you,” Flame said, her voice echoing from the suits of armor. “It is a part of you, connected to your energy.”

Kai spread his hands out, one remained on the handle while the other now rested on the blade, the flames licked and curled around his fingers and palm. To him, it felt like his hand was pushing against a solid object while a mist surrounded it, completely safe for him to touch. With his hands now spread out, he was able to use more force against the armor.

Kai’s eyes scanned the area around him; he sensed one warrior to his left, still stalking him, waiting for the right moment to strike, while the third armor was to his right, getting ready to charge. He was planning several steps ahead; ready to roll backward, out of the path of the charging warrior. Bending his knees, weight shifting to the front of his feet, he waited for the right moment.

The warrior barreled forward, thundering closer with its sword held high. Thunk, thunk, thunk, its heavy footsteps grew louder as the distance shortened between them. _Wait for it, Kai,_ he thought, watching it from the corner of his eyes. _Wait for it. Wait for it. Now!_ He leaped backward, kicking off of the first warrior’s chest, causing it to stumble backward a step or two. The charging armor crashed into the first one as Kai landed on his feet, ready to strike at the remaining one.

Sitting on the fountain’s edge was the Garmadon family; Lloyd, lost to his thoughts, Garmadon, silently critiquing Kai’s defensive movements, and Misako, who was wondering which Ninja would finish with their training with their Elemental Masters first. Garmadon’s eyes flickered over to his son, noticing his glassy eyes and hunched position, his arms resting on his swinging legs. He nudged his shoulder and murmured, “Are you alright?”

Lloyd blinked, slowly resurfacing from the depths of his thoughts. “Huh? Sorry, Dad, what did you say?”

“I asked if you’re alright, you’re lost in another world.”

His son rubbed the nape of his neck, murmuring, “I just… I feel like I should be doing something. The guys have Flame, Wisp, Shard, and Rocky, and I know I have you and Mom, but I can’t… I don’t have anyone to help me unlock my abilities if I have any other abilities. Is my power just this green energy? Is that all I am?”

“You are more than your powers,” Garmadon said, a protective snap leaked into his voice. “You may not have a guardian like your friends, but you still have us. I’m sure Flame and the others would love to train you as well.”

One of Flame’s warriors who had been close by turned to the family and said, “If you would like to train, I’m sure Kai wouldn’t mind sharing his practice time.” Kai, who was stuck in between the other two warriors, grinned and waved Lloyd over.

The Green Ninja stood and walked over to the Fire Ninja, Flame reset her statues to their original positions, creating a triangle around the pair. Kai and Lloyd stood back to back, hands raised as they planted their feet, ready to move at a moment’s notice.

“Stay close to me,” Kai said, glancing sideways at his beau. Lloyd nodded.  
The warriors charged. Kai created a new sword of fire, relishing in the wave of energy flowing through his veins. Lloyd could feel the heat radiating from the blade, but it didn’t hurt. He knew Kai’s fire would never hurt him, just as Kai himself would never hurt him.

He held his hands in front of his chest and grunted, feeling his elemental power slowly churn in his heart, sluggish after being dormant for a period of time. Instead of feeling like a raging thunderstorm, filling him with unlimited power, it felt as if he was wading through oil, dragging his body like a deadweight.

_C’mon! Wake up!_ he silently growled, ducking underneath one of the warrior’s flying fists. _Why isn’t my power working?!_ Lloyd rolled forward, nearly avoiding a kick to his chest. He stumbled to his feet, throwing a right hook at the possessed warrior’s head, then gave a pained grunt when his fist connected to the rock-hard helmet. _Okay, maybe punching a Stone helmet wasn’t the best idea._

A whistle caught Lloyd’s attention, with quick reflexes he caught the staff that his father had previously been holding. _Not as good as a sword but better than using my fists._ He blocked the next swing of the warrior’s sword, grinding his teeth at the force used, then swept his legs underneath it’s. The warrior tumbled backward and collapsed onto the ground. Lloyd turned his attention back to Kai, who was using Spinjitzu against the remaining two soldiers. The Green Ninja was about to run over to help when a loud shriek filled the air. 

Stumbling down the hillside was the Master of Lightning himself, grinning from ear to ear. “Guys! Guys! I did it!” Jay cheered, nearly falling face-first onto the stone courtyard from excitement. He sprinted over to the group and bounced on his heels as Wisp materialized beside him, sparkling with electricity and elation. “I unlocked my Elemental Core! Check it out!” He held his hands out, his eyes glowed like neon as electricity crackled and snapped between his fingers, spiraling and zapping between his outstretched arms. A flash of a memory burst inside Lloyd's mind, his heart froze at the thought as his body turned to ice. 

Lloyd’s back suddenly erupted in agony, burning and twitching uncontrollably. The fiery pain spread to his arms, his neck, and across his body, causing him to collapse to his knees. Tears sprung to his eyes as his hands trembled and shook, was the ground swaying or was that just him? When did the stone beneath his feet change to marble? Was he bleeding? The pain was growing worse, his head throbbed like a drum as his stomach twisted and coiled. Oh God, he felt so sick! Lloyd fell onto his hands, his head wouldn’t stop spinning as he felt bodies crowding around him. Their voices were muffled, he couldn’t hear what they were saying. His blurred eyes glanced upwards, but he saw Jay with violet eyes and a blood-curdling sneer, his hands still crackling with electricity. He screamed and scrambled backward, running into someone’s legs.

Lloyd’s eyes flicked upwards; all he could see were black shadows and violet eyes glaring at him, looming high above him. _No, no, no!_ He scrambled to his feet and sprinted into the temple, past Zane who had been startled by the commotion. Lloyd never looked back.

***

Lloyd couldn’t sleep. His mind was alive with raging thoughts, fears that coursed through his veins. After the incident in the courtyard, he locked himself in the shared bedroom between him and Kai and remained in the bed, no matter how much his stomach growled at him. He couldn’t step outside that door, he couldn’t face his parents or friends after that moment of weakness. He couldn’t stop thinking about showing weakness in front of them, showing that he couldn’t handle seeing Jay unlock his element without remembering… His head gave a sudden twitch, his fingers shook and fidgeted involuntarily. How was he going to stop the Overlord in a state like this?

Lloyd stood up from the bed, sighing heavily. He had to get some fresh air, hopefully, he wouldn’t run into anybody on his way out. He pressed an ear to the door and held his breath for several seconds; the only thing he could hear was his heart thumping in his chest and the blood pounding in his ears. Sounds like the coast was clear. He cracked open the door and peeked around the corners, the hallway was dark and silent, not a soul in sight. Perfect.

Lloyd stepped out into the hallway and crept his way out to the courtyard, straining his ears for any extra sounds or chatter by his friends or parents. He slipped through the massive doorway and walked into the courtyard, his breath was torn from his throat at the sight of the myriad of stars that glistened above him. He had never seen so many shimmering stars that twinkled and shone across the royal blue and black sky, it couldn’t help but remind him of how small he truly was in the world. Yet, at the same time, it filled him with hope and peace at the silence and expansive view in front of him. Lloyd sat down on the edge of the cliffside and took in a deep breath, shuddering at the cool air that filled his lungs.

The teen’s eyes scanned the sky, spotting the full moon that had risen in the Eastern sky. Lloyd couldn’t help but remember when he was younger, wandering the land after being kicked out by Darkley’s, laying underneath the stars and talking to the moon. He had spilled his heart out to the moon, it had seen him at his worst and yet remained as his guiding light. He had cried until he drifted off to sleep, he had screamed and shouted his frustrations, heartbreak, and abandonment until his voice was hoarse, and he talked until he ran out of things to say. No matter where he wandered, no matter how far he drifted, no matter how alone he felt, he always had the moon to guide him. Perhaps it was time to chat with an old friend once again.

“I don’t know what to do,” Lloyd mumbled, staring down at his folded hands. “I don’t know if I can face the Overlord again, I don’t know if I’m strong enough to defeat him. I… I’m scared that I’m going to lose everything. I can’t lose my friends and parents, not after I just got them back! I can’t bear the idea of losing my family to the Overlord, or having them… having them die because of me.

“What if I’m not strong enough? What if I can’t stop the Overlord and end up sentencing Ninjago and my family to death? If I can’t even face my friends unlocking their elements, how can I face the Dark Lord himself? I want to save Ninjago, I know it’s my destiny, but what if destiny is wrong? What if I can’t save anyone and this was all for nothing?” Lloyd’s bottom lip started to tremble. “Why was I chosen? Why did I have to be the Green Ninja? Why did I have to be chosen? I know Dad told me that it was because I could handle the pressure, but I don’t think I can. I mean I’m talking to myself for Heaven’s sake! I know I told the others on the Dark Island it’s because my Grandfather knew we would never give up, and I don’t want to give up, but I don’t know if I can do this alone.”

“You’re not alone, though.”

Lloyd jumped and spun around, finding a sheepish Kai rubbing the nape of his neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, but you’re not alone, Lloyd. The team and I will fight by your side until our last breaths-“

_“But I don’t want you to die!”_ Lloyd snapped. “I don’t want anyone to die! I don’t want to lose anyone because of this!”

Kai looked taken aback for a brief moment, then sighed gently. He approached Lloyd and gestured to the spot beside him, silently asking if he could sit down. The Green Ninja gave a weak shrug and stared back at his hands.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, covering a yawn with his hand. “I didn’t mean to shout.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Kai replied, wrapping his arm around Lloyd’s shoulder. The younger teen leaned into his boyfriend’s side and nuzzled into his chest. “I can’t say I know what you’ve gone through, or what happened in the courtyard earlier, but I want you to know that I support you. You don’t have to tell me what happened, but know that I will never stop loving you and I will always be here to talk to. I wish all of this didn’t have to rest on your shoulders, or that all of this is happening, but know that you are never alone. A ninja never quits, a ninja will never be forgotten, and a ninja will never leave a ninja behind.” Kai pressed a gentle kiss to Lloyd’s forehead, “I love you, Lloyd. I always have, and I always will.”

The Fire Ninja glanced down and noticed that his beau had fallen asleep against his chest, breathing softly. His heart warmed at the peaceful look that rested on his face if only he could be this peaceful the rest of the day without the looming threat of war hovering above their heads. Kai scooped up his boyfriend and held him against his chest, carrying him back inside the temple. Though he had only heard the end of Lloyd’s lament, he prayed that he would one day confide in him what was eating at his heart. But, he knew, it would only be on Lloyd’s own time and at his own pace. Kai would wait for eternity if he had to, but he would be there for him.


	30. The New Elemental Master

“My Samurai, you’ve grown so strong these last few days.”

Nya grinned as she stood victorious over the shattered pieces of fallen Stone Soldiers, having barely broken a sweat from the rigorous exercise. The Samurai felt her water powers stir within her heart and veins, settling back down into a dull pulse as the Overlord gestured for her to follow. 

“In fact, you’ve grown so strong these last few days that I have a gift for you. One that will give you an upper hand against the Ninja. Come with me.” The pair strolled through the hallways of the castle; the Overlord had his hands folded behind his back while Nya grew anxious, her hands traced over the handle of her swords to tracing the designs of the armor she wore. What was the Overlord going to give her? He already gave her access to her power, trained her under his wing, and believed in her when her former teacher ignored her potential. Nya’s eyes flickered up to the towering figure, hoping for any kind of hint, but received none. 

The pair arrived at the throne room. The doors slowly swung open, revealing several Stone Soldiers and Kozu waiting beside a covered box. The box was over six feet long, five feet wide, and five feet tall, covered by a dark blue cloth that draped onto the floor in waves. As Nya and the Overlord approached, the box would occasionally shudder and shake, thumping against the ground with loud bangs. 

“My Samurai, I have before you one of the most powerful gifts you shall ever be given,” the Overlord said, flicking his wrist at the warriors. The blanket was torn away from the box, revealing the content inside. A clear crate filled to the brim with water. “My soldiers found your Elemental Ancestor about twenty miles North of the city. Though challenging, they were able to capture her and bring her here. My Samurai, meet Mizu, the original Master of Water.”

Nya blinked in confusion. A box of water was her ancestor? Has the Overlord lost his mind? Maybe he saw something that she couldn’t? She felt his hand gently nudge her forward, causing her to stumble. Alright, she’ll go along with this. He hasn’t led her astray before. She stepped up to the box, ignoring the puddle of water around the base, and placed her hand against the clearstone glass. 

The water inside churned and bubbled, shaking the entirety of the box from it’s crescendoing energy. Nya stepped back with her hands in the air, startled as the box started rocking side to side, threatening to either fall over or empty its contents onto the floor. The lock holding the lid down snapped in half, falling to the ground with quiet clinks. The box suddenly stopped, settling down within a puddle of water as the room fell silent. The lid creaked open, revealing the face of a woman with pure white eyes, long hair made of waterfalls, and turquoise skin. 

“Nya? My dear, is that really you?” Mizu’s voice sounded like a babbling brook; softly murmuring, lighter than air, yet with a hint of sorrow. “My child, what has happened to you?”

“Long time no see, Mizu,” the Overlord sneered. “How has the ocean been these last few millennia?”

Mizu’s eyes glowered dangerously, the water inside the box darkened and started to churn once again. _“Akuma,_ I thought you were trapped in the ethereal realm! How did you escape? What did you do to Nya?”

“I simply unlocked her potential that you and her former mentor decided to ignore. But, now is not the time for common chatter, I brought you here for one reason and one reason only. You and your descendant shall fuse into one being, finally unlocking her true potential and unstoppable power.”

“Never!” Mizu spat, nearly leaping out of the box in a fit of fury. “You know that decision needs to be made with a clear voluntary conscious! Whatever you did to her is not voluntary, it's not her time!”

Nya, to say the least, was frozen in place and absolutely speechless. The box of water was her ancestor, her very own Elemental Master, yet she was turning her down. She _was_ thinking clearly! She hadn’t thought this clearly in years!

The Overlord chuckled, “I thought you would say that. How about this; fuse with Nya, or I will kill both of you without hesitation.”

The Ancestor gasped in horror, “You wouldn’t dare! How could you say such a thing with her right here! How could you threaten us?!”

“I’m the Dark Lord,” he replied with a roll of his violet eyes. “It’s what I do. I could kill her right now and I wouldn’t blink. I could tell her to jump off of Shihon’s tallest building and she would follow my orders without a second thought. Isn’t that right, my Samurai?”

Nya’s blood ran cold as her thoughts raged like a storm. Everything the Overlord had said was true; even as he said that she could feel her body wanting to turn and exit the castle, her mind already running through a list of the tallest buildings in Shihon. She couldn’t tell if the impulses were part of the Overlord’s control or her own desires, shaking her to her core. 

Nya struggled to refocus her attention as the Overlord continued to threaten Mizu, circling around the tank like a shark to prey. “I could have her slit her own throat right here, inches away from your face. I could have her drown herself in the very ocean you call home. I could snap her neck like a toothpick, forcing you to watch the life fade from her eyes. Perhaps I could find a bottle of Tiger-widow Venom, forcing her to drink every drop. Oh, there are so many wonderful ways I could have her die, and the guilt would be on your consciousness. You could’ve saved her, you could’ve prevented her tragic end, all by agreeing to become one with your descendant.” The Dark Lord knelt down and sneered at Mizu, knowing that she was powerless against him. “So, what will it be? Merging or death?”

Mizu’s eyes flickered over to Nya’s still frozen form, sadness washing over her as she murmured, “I’ll do it.” As Nya was gestured over, the former Master of Water said, “I need to hear her consent to this. Not by your control, but by her own will. Nya, are you okay with this?”

Nya felt her mind clear, her raging thoughts suddenly silenced by the single question. Was she okay with merging with her ancestor? Had her opinion ever been taken into consideration since she joined the Overlord’s side? Was she willing to make this life-changing decision under this influence? Nya knew what she needed to say, the words tumbled out of her mouth with a hint of excitement and a surge of fear. “Yes, I want to do this.”

Mizu’s watery shoulders slumped in defeat, “Very well.” As the former Master of Water approached the Samurai, Nya closed her eyes and felt a wave of cold air envelop her body and spirit. 

Nya fell into darkness. 

***

_W-Where am I? What’s going on? Kai? Kai, are you there? What happened to me?_

Nya slowly sat up, finding herself in an unfamiliar room. A pair of swords lay in the corner of the room, next to a pile of armor. The walls of the room were made of bricks, dull grays with hints of purple instead of the familiar reds and browns. She was laying on a twin-sized cot, resting against the far left wall, while a gray blanket lay draped over her legs. Across from her was a sink, a mirror, and beside that was a closet filled with more armor and suits, as well as another sword and several scrolls. 

Wait, she recognized this place… right? It felt familiar, yet foreign. Her mind felt unbelievably fuzzy, like the time where she fell ill with a high fever and Kai had to take care of her. 

_We don’t speak of that traitor!_ she thought. _He held us back from our true power, as did the rest of his friends!_

Nya felt a wave of rage overtake her, remembering all of the horrible things that her brother and team had said about the Samurai before her identity had been known. She thought about how Sensei Wu had always preferred her brother and his team over her, ignoring her potential until the idea of the Green Ninja came to light. 

But, just as quickly, she could hear him say, _It's just, all this time, I've been trying to protect you and you've never needed it. You're amazing… Nya, whenever I get in trouble, the other three always have my back. But you... just be careful, will you?… Maybe she- I mean, he's not so bad after all. All I do know is that we owe him our lives. Maybe he has made is all a little better._

_He believed in me, he trusted me with my secret. He let me find my own potential!_

A wave of pain erupted in Nya’s mind, crying out as her head pounded to an ungodly beat. Her vision wavered as she stumbled across the room, desperate to get to the sink and fresh water. Frantically turning the cold water on, she drank several massive gulps until she needed to breathe. With a squeak, the faucet was turned off while she wiped the leftover droplets away from her mouth. As she lowered her hand, she noticed blotches of discoloration in her skin. She was no longer purely ashen, now she had splotches of her previously tan skin across her hands and palms, traveling underneath her long-sleeved shirt and across her body. 

Nya’s eyes glanced upwards and found that the splotches covered her face as well. Patches of tan clashed against the monotone gray, spotting her cheeks, nose, chin, and forehead. Even her eyes were different colors; her left was her original navy blue while her right remained violet. 

_What happened to me?_ she thought, gently running her fingers over several of the blotches.

_This is what that Mizu must’ve done to us!_ a slightly harsher voice snapped. _We shouldn’t have merged with her, this was all a mistake!_

_W-Who are you?_

_I’m you- the better you, I guess you could say._

_What’s happened to me?_

_We were made better by the Overlord, don’t you remember? He bestowed upon us the gift of Dark Matter and made us his second-in-command! He helped us unlock our true power, and soon we will rule all of Ninjago!_

_No, that can’t be! The last thing I remember was the Dark Island and Lord Garmadon, and… how long has it been?_

_I don’t know, it’s not like we have calendars here. All I know is that we will need to find that traitor of a brother soon._

_He’s not a traitor! He’s the best brother I could ever ask for!_

_He abandoned us on the Dark Island! He chose his team over us!_

_No! He loves us, I mean me-_

“My Samurai, you’re awake.”

Nya spun around, freezing at the sight of the Overlord standing in the doorway of her room. For the first time, she felt pure fear coursing through her veins. More than being captured by the Skulkins or Serpentine, more than having to watch her brother and his friends drive in Ninjaball Run while she stayed behind, more than seeing her brother and friends almost be eaten by a prehistoric dinosaur. This felt like liquid nitrogen had replaced all blood in her body, turning her into a block of ice. 

“I see that the merger with Mizu was successful, with some unfortunate physical side effects. I came here to alert you that I have located the Ninja and their secret base. Meet me in the throne room in five minutes for the debriefing.” 

As soon as his dark presence had vanished, she released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. _Why did you tense up? We have no reason to fear him! Now move, he’s waiting for us!_

Nya felt the lighter conscious become overshadowed by its rival, her legs working on autopilot as she wandered through the familiar yet unknown hallways. What had happened since she was last awake? Why did she suddenly have two voices in her head? Why did she feel like she has arisen from a coma, lost from time for who knows how long? Was her brother okay? Did he know that he had been found? Were the others okay?

_Shut up!_ her consciousness snapped as she approached the throne room. _Stay quiet while I take over._

The Overlord leaned over a massive table, filled with maps and miniature figurines of his army, his eyes flickered over the parchment in concentration. “Garmadon may have unknowingly betrayed his new students,” the Overlord said with a slight chuckle. “Having no control of your dreams can always be used to a disadvantage, similar to controlling shadows from the Underworld.” Nya approached the table and looked down upon the maps, noticing a mountain range and a dense forest covering the Northwestern part. Shihon rested on the Southeast corner. 

“While you were adjusting to Mizu’s presence in your body, I was able to search through Garmadon’s dreams once again. Though a taxing, hard to control process, it finally paid off. I was able to see that they have taken refuge at the Temple of Darkness, about a hundred and fifty miles away from here. I am certain that we would never get the Ninja to leave that temple, no matter the bargaining we offered. I also know that it would take the Stone Warriors days to march to the temple, days that I would rather not waste.”

The Overlord looked up at her, his eyes glinting with excitement. “You and I are going in alone. We shall destroy the Ninja at the temple, taking no prisoners. We shall finally put an end to the resistance once and for all.”

“How are we going to get there?”

“One of the reasons as to why I brought Mizu is for you to have control of your Elemental Dragon. If we had more time, we could get you to summon your own using your own energy, but we don’t have that luxury anymore. Similar to summoning your water abilities, you shall be able to summon your dragon and take flight. We will practice later, but know that we shall leave for the temple at dawn. In two days time, the Ninja and their masters will be no more.”


	31. Nightmares

Kai felt himself sink lower into the inky abyss, his cheeks puffed out in a desperate attempt to hold in his last breaths of air. Bubbles tickled his skin as his hands reached towards the shimmering reflection of the moon on the waves high above him. Everything was muffled, his clothes weighed him down, slowing his movements. 

Kai sluggishly kicked his legs, but he only sunk lower into the darkness. His chest started to burn, desperate for the fresh air that only grew further from his reach. 

_Please. Please, I need air!_

More bubbles wobbled past him, brushing through his hair and past his fingertips. They disappeared within the moonlight, but more would take their place with each frantic kick. Kai felt his body start to relax as his mind seemed to blackout, drifting deeper into the cold abyss below. The last bubbles escaped his parted lips, carrying Kai’s last plea as the ocean around him seemed to grow blacker than ink. As his vision started to fade, he felt something large brush past his back. Just before he shot awake, he heard a deep laugh echo around him with two words clear as day strike through his heart. 

**“We’re coming.”**

***

Jay was trapped on a flat plane, the floor beneath him was as black and smooth as obsidian, revealing his confused reflection perfectly. _Where am I? What’s going on?_

_Jay?_

Jay glanced up and saw Nya a distance away, facing him. She looked as beautiful as the first day he saw her, though sadness gleamed in her eyes. _Nya!_ he cried out, stumbling over himself to reach her. His footsteps echoed across the plane, fading into the darkness surrounding him. 

_Jay?_

Nya started to walk towards him, reaching her hand out, yet they never grew closer. She had no footsteps, yet she continued to walk towards him. 

_Nya! Nya, I’m coming!_ Jay cried, but she never grew closer. _I have to get to her; I have to save her!_

Behind Nya, the darkness seemed to churn and shift, growling and growing closer to the Samurai. Black tendrils grew out of the churning void, curling closer to her. Nya didn’t notice. 

_Nya! Behind you!_ Jay screamed, but she couldn’t hear him. The tendrils wrapped themselves around her neck, waist, arms, and ankles. With one strong yank, she was thrown into the thunderstorm of darkness behind her without a sound. 

Jay threw all of his energy into sprinting as fast as he could, yet he never grew closer to the void. _No, give her back!_ he shouted. _Nya, come back!_

The abyss thundered and rumbled, dark tendrils shot out at him, startling him awake, as two words echoed across the plane.

**“We’re coming.”**

***

Lloyd was falling through the gray sky, arms and legs flailing wildly and without restraint. Screams were ripped from his lips as his hair thrashed about, his eyes flickered across the gray clouds that surrounded him. Far below him, he could see the ground growing closer and closer to him. 

_I’m going to die!_

His heart thundered against his chest, his blood turned cold. Lloyd wanted to close his eyes, to embrace his impending fate, yet he couldn’t control his body. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, yet his voice was trapped in his throat. He wanted to cry out for his teammates, for his mother and father, for Kai, but only silence and the roaring of the wind could be heard in his ears. 

The clouds above him suddenly turned blacker than Dark Matter, churning like a thunderstorm in the summer. Lloyd’s stomach twisted into a painful knot at the sight. The clouds started to twirl wildly, descending closer to the falling Green Ninja. The whirlwind quickly overwhelmed Lloyd, engulfing him in darkness. 

Lloyd couldn’t see the ground below him. He could crash into it at any second, increasing his already wildly growing anxiety. _What is this whirlwind? What is happening to me? Am I going to die?_

The tornado thundered with purple lightning, striking the could around him. High above him, at the top of the tornado, the clouds were pure black and calm unlike the raging storm around him. Lloyd could sense something large within the clouds, something powerful, something evil. 

The ground was quickly approaching, Lloyd could sense it. Thunder rumbled around him, rumbling like laughter. With only moments left, he heard a voice whisper in his ear two words. 

**“We’re coming.”**

Lloyd struck the ground. 

***

The temple was silent. The only thing Garmadon could hear was the sound of his footsteps within the abandoned hallways. His eyes glanced into each room, yet he never found a sign of life. Layers of dust remained untouched, as if he, Misako, and the Ninja had never set foot in the ancient building. He descended the stairs, keeping his hands away from the crumbling railing. 

_They’re out in the courtyard._ Somehow he knew that the Ninja were waiting for him without physically seeing them. They were waiting for something or someone. As he walked through the main room, he glanced up at the mural painted on the wall. It seemed to call to him, pleading for his attention. 

Each of the murals looked as vivid as the day they were painted, colors brighter than anything Garmadon had seen in months. He felt his body move involuntarily towards each of the murals, eyes widening when he realized they were moving. He could see a younger version of Kai racing after the Skulkin truck holding Nya, the vortex that he escaped the Underworld from swirling, and a much younger version of Lloyd running from one Serpentine tomb to another. He could hear voices emanating from the murals; Nya snarling as Kai and Jay cried out her name, the Stone army growling, and the Overlord cackling victoriously. 

The center mural emanated dark energy, yet remained silent. Kai and the shadows of the Elemental Masters fled to the left of the mural. Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya marched like soldiers to the right. Lloyd… Lloyd just hung from his chains. 

Garmadon fled out into the courtyard, only to skid to a stop at the sight before him. Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane frozen in battle stances at the edge of the cliff, elemental weapons drawn. Misako was frozen by the entrance of the temple, a look of fear shone in her eyes as they were drawn to the sky. Lloyd looked absolutely terrified, ready to flee but frozen before he could make a move. 

Garmadon gathered the courage to turn his attention to the sky, only to freeze at the sight beholding him. Nya, still corrupted by the Dark Matter he himself forced upon her, was frozen high above them; a sword in her right hand, and reigns to her own dragon in her left. The dragon was a mix of ocean blues and corrupted grays, paused mid-elemental blast. 

_If Nya is here,_ Garmadon thought, _where’s-_

**“Were you thinking about me, Garmadon?”** a voice hissed in his ear. 

If the Sensei’s body wasn’t paralyzed, he would have jumped well over five feet high. 

An obsidian colored mist circled around Garmadon, taking on a human-like form in front of him. The Overlord reached out and gripped his chin. **“It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, hasn’t it? So disappointing that our original alliance didn’t work out. Even more disappointing that I trusted your wife in disposing of you. Goes to show it’s hard to find reliable allies in these troubling times.”**

The Overlord turned to the temple, crooning, **“A brilliant idea, I must say, using my own fortress against me. I had almost forgotten about it after all these millennia. Did you and your Ninja take good care of it for me?”**

Garmadon struggled to move against his paralysis, but it was as if his body had been turned to stone. All he could do was blink, breathe, and think. 

The Overlord’s lower half changed into a smoky tail, curling around Garmadon’s body. In the blink of an eye, the two were suddenly hovering above the cliffside in front of the Ninja. Though their eyes never moved from Nya, the Sensei could now see the pain and anguish in each of their eyes. 

Kai had tears frozen halfway down his cheeks, his eyes brimming with sorrow and heartbreak. Though his teeth were bared in a defensive snarl, there was a sob trapped in his throat that would never escape. 

Jay looked like a deer in headlights, eyes wide in horror. Though he had a pair of nunchucks made of lightning in his right hand, they weren’t ready for a fight. Both sticks were trapped within his fingers, clenched in a tight fist.

Cole and Zane had determination shining in their eyes. They were the only ones ready to fight, to protect their teammates. Cole had a scythe made of stone in his left hand, glowing with what appeared to be cracks of lava within the blade. Zane had shurikens made of ice glinting in the light in both hands, aimed at the dragon to be thrown at a moments call. 

Lloyd looked absolutely terrified, unprepared, and shaken to the core. His eyes were blown wide, mouth agape in horror, right hand reaching for Kai but frozen only a few inches away from his left arm. He wasn’t ready. 

The Overlord curled his smoky form around Lloyd, dragging a finger down his jawline. **“Such a young face, so many years of life gone in an instant. To think destiny put a child against a god like me, a god like us. He was never prepared, he never will be.”** His violet eyes flickered over to Garmadon, **“He never reached his full potential, did he? Like father, like son.”**

_You son of a bitch!_ Garmadon wanted to scream. _Get your hands off of my son!_

**“Perhaps I will make his death painless, quick and simple. It has been exhausting searching for this resistance, I want this whole thing over with. Once I have this resistance killed, I shall rule Ninjago and carry on my empire to the other realms! All because of you, Montgomery Garmadon. All because your dreams gave away your location. You killed them. You killed your son.”**

The Overlord shot forward and grabbed Garmadon’s throat, sneering, **“We’re coming. Prepare for death and bloodshed.”** With a sickening crack, Garmadon shot awake, gasping for air.

The Final Battle was here. 

They had run out of time.


	32. The Calm Before the Storm

Jay couldn’t fall back asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Nya fall into the darkness again and again. He could hear the deep voice hiss _We’re coming_ in his ear, feeling the icy breath against his skin. He shuddered at the thought. 

Jay climbed out of his cot, glancing around the room at his sleeping teammates- or teammate, he should say. Cole was buried under their thin blanket, his face contorted into an expression of discontentment. The Master of Lightning slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him with a soft click, creeping through the hallway. In the room across from him, he could hear Garmadon pacing and murmuring out loud. He briefly heard Misako, but her voice was too muffled to be understood. 

Jay crept through the hallway, passing Kai and Lloyd’s room beside the stairwell. He could hear Kai’s voice through the door calming Lloyd, but he couldn’t make out the words. He didn’t need to know what he was saying, that should stay between the pair. As he descended the stairs, he began to wonder about the future ahead of them. 

“Hey, uh Wisp?” 

_Yes, Jay?_

“We don’t have much time left, do we?” Jay stood in front of the mural, his eyes lingered over the faded imagery of his corrupted self. 

_I… fear not. I sense the war brewing on the horizon. We might have less than two days to finish preparing._

“What happened while I was… like that?” 

_To be quite honest, I’m not sure. The other ancestors and I last physically saw you enter the castle, then we saw you briefly in an attempt to capture Kai. When we brought you to the Spirit Coves, you were asleep. If I had to assume, I would say that anger burned in your soul. You were willing to do anything to complete your missions. At least, that is how Nya was… and still is._

_We came in contact with her at the Fire Temple. She was filled with a fury beyond recognition, sneering and snarling at Kai. She was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I fear that her actions mirrored what you and your teammates were like. If you are desperate to know, I believe you could ask Zane. Shard has alerted us that Zane has been hiding that knowledge, whether due to fear or reluctance to talk I don’t know. I would recommend talking to him before the Final Battle commences, we want everyone to be focused on the fight._

“Okay, where is he?”

_At the peak, meditating with Shard._

Jay’s eyes traveled up the length of the mountainside, but he couldn’t see the Master of Ice at the peak. His legs ached at the thought of trekking up to the top, but he knew that he needed to find his friend. Not only for his own sake but for Zane’s as well. 

Watching every step, silently regretting not having Cole to aid him, Jay made his way up the mountainside. Occasionally he would glance away from his feet and at the spectacular view surrounding him; cotton-ball clouds lazily drifted past the Temple of Darkness as the Sun started to breach the horizon, it’s fiery rays reached across the desolate valleys and hills. Jay had to pause, closing his eyes in bliss as the warmth of the Sun’s light caressed his face. 

_Keep moving,_ he reminded himself. _Avoid the rocks, don’t slip on the dew, don’t twist your-_ Jay’s foot slipped out from under him, forcing him onto his hands and knees. _Stupid dew._ Jay regained his footing, using his hands for extra support as he steadily climbed towards the peak. Then, he saw Zane sitting in silence at the very top.

“Hello Jay,” Zane said without turning around. 

“Hey Zane, mind if I join you?”

The Master of Ice gestured to his right. Jay sat down without a word, fidgeting with his hands. How was he going to ask him about their darkest moments? Would Zane even talk about it? The words seemed to tangle and choke in his throat. Could he handle the truth?

“There’s something bothering you. Don’t be afraid to say what’s wrong.”

_Here goes nothing._

“What were we like under the Overlord’s control? What happened?”

Zane’s peaceful expression fell. Jay and Wisp waited in anxious silence. 

“Do you and Cole realize how lucky you two are?”

Well, he wasn’t expecting that response.

“You two are blessed with ignorance, the ability to forget. I wish I had that ability, yet I fear I would be without the memories of my family once again. We were like wolves, snapping at each other’s throats. We were out for blood, screaming at each other. We hurt the people we were supposed to protect.” Zane’s voice cracked as he faced Jay, revealing the hurt in his icy eyes, “We were horrible to each other, to the people of Ninjago, we were horrible to Lloyd!”

Jay’s mind was thrown back to when he revealed that he had unlocked his Elemental abilities; Lloyd’s look of absolute sheer terror, gasping and sobbing on the ground, hiding from everyone for the rest of the day. “What did we do?”

Zane’s gaze fell. “We tortured him. Electrocution, a broken nose, bruised bones. We spat on him, mocked him, taunted him-“

“That wasn’t us!” Jay cried, horrified at his teammate’s recollection. “We weren’t ourselves!”

“Does that matter? We still did it; it was still our bodies, our images, our weapons that hurt our people and our brother. You saw how he reacted- he screamed and ran away. Every time I look at him, I feel my heart grow dimmer with guilt. I want to say something, but I fear what the outcome would be.”

“I think we need to talk this out as a group. Wisp said that we need to focus on the upcoming fight, not on the past and what holds us back.”

In a rare moment of Jay’s life, he saw Zane scared. 

“I don’t know if I could.”

Jay stood up and held out his hand, giving him his brightest smile, “We’ll have to do this eventually, so why put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We can’t win the fight if we hold back, so let’s give it our all.”

Zane’s eyes flicked between Jay’s open hand to his eyes, biting his lip in thought. Jay’s heart pounded like thunder. _C’mon Zane,_ he silently prayed. _You can do it!_

Then, Zane delicately accepted his hand and was helped to his feet, towering over the Lightning Ninja. Arm in arm, the duo carefully made their way back down the mountainside, eventually stumbling into the courtyard.

“Oh hey, there they are!”

Waiting by the fountain were Kai, Lloyd, and Cole. Each looked as if they had just rolled out of bed with wild hair, weary smiles, and rumpled, dirtied clothes.

“We were worried about you two,” Kai said as they helped Zane and Jay back to their feet. 

“Why are all of you out here?” Zane asked. 

“Kai and I… couldn’t sleep,” Lloyd replied, glancing sideways at his beau. 

“The bed was cold without you,” Cole said. “When I woke, I noticed both you and Jay had disappeared, then I ran into Kai and Lloyd in the hallway.”

“Flame and Rocky told us you two would be making your way back here. And, I have a feeling we’re gonna need to talk.”

The group sat down on the cold stone, some leaned against the side of the fountain as the Sun’s rays slowly brightened the courtyard. Lloyd covered a yawn as Jay decided to start. “Wisp and I were talking earlier,” he said, taking in a deep breath. “He and I agreed that we may only have a day or two before… before the last fight.”

Kai and Lloyd glanced at each other, sharing wide-eyed looks. “How did you know?” Kai asked. 

“I had a nightmare of darkness-“

The pair were aghast.

“I was surrounded by black nothingness. Far in front of me was Nya. I tried to run to her, but I couldn’t get near her. Then, she was taken by the darkness. The last thing I heard was a deep voice telling me that _‘We’re coming.’”_

Kai and Lloyd looked as if they were ready to faint; whiter than snow, eyes as wide as dinner plates, trembling slightly. 

“Lloyd and I- we had nightmares too. I was drowning-“

“I was falling-“

“And there was this voice-“

“A deep, bone-chilling voice-“

“That said-“

“We’re coming.”

The group fell silent, shivering at a cold wind brushing between them. Cole spoke up, “You don’t think it was… you know.” He glanced at Lloyd, unsure if he should say the Dark Lord’s name. 

“It must be,” Zane replied, curling in on himself. “Who else could have the power to interfere with dreams and our minds?”

“If he can do that hundreds of miles away, what’s he going to do to us in person?” Lloyd murmured, tears brimming in his eyes. “I almost lost everything. I was too weak to stop him.”

Kai held his beau against his side, wrapping his arms around him tight, “You weren’t weak, Lloyd. We weren’t ready for the fight. He separated us and took us out one-by-one, but not this time.” Kai’s eyes shone with determination, “He can’t separate us again, we’re going to fight as one until the very end.”

Lloyd’s face was hidden under his beau’s arms, but underneath he was grinning. He trusted Kai’s words, he knew that his family would fight by his side until the very end. Whether the end results in the defeat of the Overlord or the death of his family, he didn’t know. 

Cole couldn’t believe how much Kai had grown over the past several months; growing from a hot-headed, fast tempered teammate to a confident, humble leader. He could see how he stood taller, his heart burned brighter, his voice grew stronger, all without the team or his guidance. He couldn’t be more proud. 

Zane’s mind raged like an ocean storm. He had to tell them, he had to get these horrible memories off of his chest. He knew Jay was right, he knew the thoughts would never leave him peace, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to focus during the final fight without telling them. 

“I… I need to tell you something,” Zane murmured, staring at the ground. 

“Zane?” Cole asked, concerned. 

As he reached his hand towards his beau, Zane’s head shot up, crying out, “I remember everything!”

The group fell silent. Lloyd poked his head out from Kai’s grasp, confused by his words. “What do you mean?” Cole asked. 

Zane’s eyes brimmed with tears, glistening in the morning light. He cried out, “I remember everything, Lloyd! I remember every horrible thing we said and did! I remember the torture and the screaming, and I know apologizing won’t change the damage we did to you but I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Lloyd!” The Ice Ninja curled deeper into himself, desperate to avoid looking at his teammates. He feared the disappointed glances from Jay, the heartbroken looks from Kai and Cole, and the terror in Lloyd’s eyes. He wanted to hide in the shadows, to disappear from this tension building in the air. His artificial blood pounded in his ears as he waited for the sobbing, the screaming, the hateful anger waiting to burst. _“I’m sorry,”_ he murmured, choking out soft cries. 

He heard a deep breath. “I know it wasn’t you three,” Lloyd mumbled. “I know it wasn’t you, I know you weren’t in the right mind, and I know you weren’t in control, but it still looked like you. It was still your voices. I was terrified every single day I was trapped there, I was scared that every day would be my last. I can still feel the lightning, I can still see your demented grins, I can still hear his voice in my head. I do forgive you, if you need to hear that, but… I still need to heal in here.” He gestured to his head and his chest then rested his head back on Kai’s shoulder. 

Cole scooted closer to his beau, hugging the taller teen against his chest as Zane gave relieved sobs. The Earth Ninja leaned his head against Zane’s and murmured, “Whenever you’re ready, you can tell me anything you need to. I will be here to support you, just as you do for me.”

Jay’s heart beamed with joy at the sight before him; his friends- no, his family, momentarily at peace before the storm. His gaze flickered between Kai curling around Lloyd, ready to protect him from the world, over to Cole and Zane, comforting the Ice Ninja as he was relieved of his solitude. Though his heart ached, wishing that Nya could be there to aid them in their battle against the Overlord, he knew that they would save her. They would save Ninjago. Jay believed the prophecy of the Green Ninja, he knew in his heart that they would beat the Dark Lord, he knew they would finally win in the battle between good and evil. As the Sun rose over the horizon, Jay knew that by the time it vanished to the West, their lives would never be the same.

An hour or so later, Garmadon and Misako found the group curled up together, sleeping soundly for quite possibly the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The _AO3 ROTO_ is now caught up to the _Wattpad ROTO_ version! The next chapter is in progress and might take a while to update, but I hope the wait will be worth it.


	33. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when I said that this was going to be the biggest and best chapter I've ever written, I didn't think that this would end up being over 6400 words long! I was expecting around three to four thousand, but it just kept growing. Please let me know what you think, it always makes my day 💕

Midday. A winter wind blew over the Temple of Darkness, overtaking the summer breeze that had surrounded the Ninja and their sensei’s, completely erasing any warmth or joy they had previously. The once clear blue sky, stretching for miles in every direction, was consumed by boiling black and violet thunderclouds, bursting with lightning and thunder every couple of seconds, yet no rain fell. 

The five Ninja stood on the cliffside, elemental weapons ready to be formed at a moment’s call. Kai, fire and fury burned in his heart, ready to die for his country and his family. Jay, sparking with lightning between his clenched fingertips as he bounced on the tip of his feet. Cole, grounded with the strength and determination of his team as he remained still as stone. Zane, stoic and cold in the face of impending doom, yet his heart was warm with love for his family. Lloyd, staring down the barrel of Fate’s gun in a game of Russian roulette. His powers still felt sluggish in his veins, unsure if he would be able to fight in the ultimate battle, but he knew that he would not be alone. He had his team and his parents, he had his grandfather’s guardians, and he had hope. He had faith. He had love. 

The power of the elements in such close proximity to one another filled the air with a strange pulsating energy, one that Lloyd faintly recognized from long ago. Last time he felt that energy was at the Jay’s parent’s junkyard when the Ninja formed the Tornado of Creation to form the Ultra Sonic Raider. The power of creation clashed against the clouds of destruction surrounding them, engulfing the Sun in shadow. Within the clouds, they could feel the presence of the Overlord; the looming giant bursting with an aura of death and eradication of all that was good in the world. 

Lightning flashed, briefly revealing the tremendous silhouette of the Overlord; towering over fifty feet tall with dragon-like wings spreading seemingly across the horizon, his violet eyes cut through the clouds like a bullet through the fog. The Ninja could hear his echoing laughter ricochet around them, bouncing off of the mountainside and into their souls. The Ninja knew this was it. This was their last stand. 

This was for their families. For their friends. For their country. For themselves. They knew that they would never be the same after that day. Underneath Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane, their Elemental Ancestors appeared in their dragon forms. Rocky, Wisp, Shard, and Flame beamed with pride and elemental energy. Though three of the ancestors did not have much time with their descendants, they couldn’t have been more proud of the men they had grown into. 

Behind the group, Garmadon and Misako knew it was time to reveal a surprise they had been working on. Garmadon closed his eyes, feeling his own elemental power surge through his veins. Though he despised his element of destruction, he knew that it was his lifeblood and would be a part of him for the rest of his days. Garmadon felt his body float off of the ground, rising higher and higher as his element formed and materialized underneath him. With a flick of his wrists, his element shifted and expanded, morphing into wings stretching over twenty feet long. He stomped his right foot forward, twisting and rolling his body and arms as his element coiled forward, morphing into that of an electric purple dragon. 

The five Ninja stared at their Sensei with mouths agape, Lloyd was frozen with awe. As Garmadon helped Misako onto the dragon, she quickly explained, “Each of you has this power inside. If we had more time, you five would’ve been able to access this power as well. But for now, focus on the task at hand.” She shifted the sword on her back as the pair stood with the Ninja near the cliffside.

A loud roar shook the Temple once again, shaking the five from their stupor. Kai helped Lloyd onto Flame’s back, sitting at the base of her neck. Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kai’s chest as tight as he could without hurting the Fire Ninja. The dragons shifted and moved restlessly, nerves thundering in their stomachs. 

High above them, the clouds thinned and parted, finally unveiling the full body of the Overlord. Obsidian black skin reflected against the lightning, glinting within the flashes were his elongated jagged teeth, jutting out from between his sneered lips. Coiling black horns erupted from the white wildly-whipping hair on top of his head, coming to dagger-like points high above him. White markings were slashed and coiled across his blackened skin, similar to how Lord Garmadon used to appear. 

Black, red, and gold armor covered his chest, arms, and legs, reflecting smoother and simpler armor that the Stone Warriors used. Gold patterns lined the edges, twisting and curling through the black and red paint. Massive black and purple wings thrashed and stretched outwards, blowing hurricane-like winds around him with each movement. Thick violet claws erupted from his elongated fingertips, ready to slice anyone or anything into ribbons. 

“The day has finally come,” the Overlord’s voice boomed. “Your resistance shall fail, your lives a waste, and your legacies erased. You cannot complete what the First Spinjitzu Master himself couldn’t do. Destiny was wrong in choosing you as her protectors-!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it!” Kai groaned, rolling his eyes. “Our lives are doomed, we are nothing compared to the great and powerful being that is the Overlord, we are but worms blah blah blah!”

The Ninjas snickered and chuckled. Even Lloyd let out a small snicker, though his grip on Kai tightened at the sound of the Dark Lord’s voice. Kai brought one of Lloyd’s hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss against his knuckles. Lloyd took in a deep breath, steadied his nerves, and called out, “Alright Ninjas, it’s now or never!”

Jay and Wisp were the first in the air, diving off of the cliffside with his wings tucked against his back. Down, down, down they plummeted, gaining speed until they disappeared into a blue and white blur. _Fwip!_ Wisp’s wings shot out to their full length, the duo shot high into the sky as the original Master of Lightning roared. Kai and Lloyd were next. Decided to enter the battle in a less than sensational way, Flame took off into the sky with a ball of fire aimed directly at the Overlord’s chest. 

Cole and Rocky backed up, about halfway across the courtyard, before thundering full speed with his wings fully spread. With an excited roar, Rocky leaped off of the cliffside, cracking the ground beneath him, and soared into the sky. Shard and Zane glided silently off of the cliffside, soaring on the wild winds with ease. Barely flapping her wings, Shard gained speed and momentum, darting across the sky like an arrow. 

Garmadon and Misako were about to take off when a flash of lightning illuminated a silhouette within the clouds to their left. Though minuscule compared to the titan Overlord, the silhouette raised suspicion and concern between the two sensei. 

“We need to find whatever that was,” Misako murmured, tightening her grip around his waist. “The Ninja can’t be distracted from this battle.” With a snap of the spectral reins and a loud cry, Garmadon’s dragon launched itself into the air. 

With the Ninja, Lloyd’s mind was racing with strategies and commands. He needed to use Jay’s speed, Cole’s strength, Zane’s accuracy, and Kai’s power aimed at the Overlord’s weakest points. Weak points- what were his weak points? Lloyd’s eyes scanned the Goliath figure getting ready to strike; his face, his hands, and any chinks in his armor were the only openings he could see. That may not be a lot but it was what he had to go on. 

“Jay, I need you to strike at any openings in his armor! Kai, Zane, aim for his face! Cole, keep the other’s as safe as possible!” Lloyd shouted over the roaring winds. Unknown to him, Flame was able to relay the message to the Ninja with ease. 

Jay gave a loud whoop, raising his electrical nunchucks as he and Wisp started to glow unbearably bright; the pair vanished in a flash of light as a crack of thunder roared across the sky, almost deafening the team in its wake. Only a few heartbeats passed before a new flash of light and crack of thunder shook the heavens; Jay and Wisp hollered and roared as the pair threw lightning bolt after lightning bolts at the Dark Lord’s armor. The electricity crackled and snapped, jolted, coiled and spread its thin elongating fingers in between the armor plates. 

The Overlord reared his right hand back and swung with a bone-crushing force at Jay and Wisp, snarling and snapping in rage. His massive stature caused his movements to be sluggish, yet packed with fatal potential.

Wisp plummeted underneath the oncoming hand, causing Jay to give a surprised yelp as his stomach was momentarily left behind, while Rocky and Cole stormed in at top speed. The dragon’s maw was wide open, revealing dozens of dagger-like teeth glinting in the lightning. With the strength to crush boulders, Rocky chomped down on the Overlord’s hand and latched on while Cole started slicing wildly with his earthen scythe. 

As the Dark Lord struggled to throw off the Masters of Earth; Kai, Lloyd, and Zane rapidly approached the Titan’s face, feeling the energy flowing through their veins. Flame readied a fireball, Kai created a whip, and Zane formed his shurikens, each keeping their eyes on their target. “Aim for his eyes!” Lloyd cried, before relaxing one of his hands from Kai’s waist. He closed his eyes, wishing for that energy to burst through his fingertips once again but he could only feel the fear and sluggish power struggling to break free. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm!_ he silently chanted, resuming his grip on his beau’s waist. 

_Crack! Snap! Fwap!_ Kai lashed his whip at breakneck speeds, striking the Overlord’s left cheek. Lava-red cuts and burns glowed feverishly against his obsidian-black skin, yet the Overlord seemed undisturbed, though his attention was now on the duo soaring towards him. 

Before Zane could throw his shurikens, the Dark Lord charged a ray of Dark Matter in his free hand, causing his entire body to glow a menacing purple. Rocky and Cole released their attack before the Dark Matter overtook his hands. Kai, Lloyd, and Zane had only seconds to dive out of the way as the blast shot outwards, engulfing the airspace previously occupied by them. Spiraling every which way to avoid the continuous blasts, Kai’s hands started to tremble from the intense grip on his spectral reins. He had to stay one step ahead, he had to keep Lloyd safe! Though in the back of his mind, he wondered where Garmadon and Misako were, yet he had no time to focus on the thought. 

The Ninja continued to swarm around the Dark Lord like fluorescent mosquitos, throwing every bit of elemental power at him. Cole sent a barrage of rocks and boulders, created from the mountainside, yet they bounced harmlessly off of the Overlord’s armor. Jay threw bolt after bolt of lightning, grunting and shouting with each throw of his arms, yet it only seemed to aggravate the Dark Lord more. Zane tried to freeze the Overlord’s arms, but he shattered every layer of ice like it was nothing to him. Kai sent jets of fire, cracks of whips, and numerous fireballs at any vulnerable parts but they were deflected with waves of his hands, disappearing into the void below.

“Nothing is working!” Zane cried. 

“What do we do?!” Jay wailed.

The Overlord sneered, “It’s my turn now.”

With both hands raised, he started to fire rapid blasts of dark matter at each dragon. The Ninja barely had a second to avoid the devastating blasts, getting to the point of missing the Dark Matter by mere centimeters. Then, the Overlord snapped both wrists outward; forming from his palms were four black tornadoes, each spinning with unstoppable speeds and growing well over twenty feet tall. Each tornado made not of Dark Matter but of Darkness itself, broke away and started to chase each Ninja as if they had minds of their own. 

“Go, go, go!” Lloyd and Kai yelped. The Ninja split apart, their Ancestors frantically struggled to escape the unrelenting paths of the tornadoes. Yet, with every turn, every midair dive, every maneuver they could conceive, the tornadoes continued to grow closer and closer to their targets, herding the Ninja back to one spot in front of the Overlord, all while threatening to engulf them in its unstoppable winds. 

The whirlwinds continued to grow taller and wider, it’s winds roaring and screaming in their ears. Each of the ninja could feel their bodies be pulled towards the vortex. Silently pleading for their ancestors to break free from its gravity, pleading for anything to stop the tornadoes from engulfing them, yet they knew they couldn’t escape the winds. The Overlord raised his hands once again, the whirlwinds shot towards the sky and quickly started to close the gap between them. 

***

At the same time, within the clouds engulfing the Temple of Darkness, the two sensei’s were following the darting black silhouette soaring through the cloud. “What do you think it is?” Misako asked. 

Garmadon’s expression hardened. “It’s Nya,” he said. “I’m certain of it.”

The black silhouette stormed past them, flying towards the Ninja swarming the Dark Lord a distance away. With a cry, Garmadon snapped the reins and rammed into the side of the black and blue dragon; its rider shouted and cursed the pair. 

From the impact, the rider’s black and red helmet was thrown off and lost into the clouds far below, revealing the windblown jet black bob. Nya’s heterochromatic eyes burned with fury and unleashed potential, with teeth bared she snarled before turning her attention forward. She would not be deterred from completing her mission.

Garmadon’s dragon lunged forward and latched its teeth into the other dragon’s tail, causing the beast and rider to roar out in anger and pain. 

“Nya! You don’t do this!” Misako cried. 

“You can’t control me!” Nya roared, glowing with elemental power. As she raised her hand, her dragon’s head turned and opened its maw. Garmadon and Misako had only seconds to release their grip and plummet out of the way of the boiling stream of water manifesting from the Master of Water and her beast. Now free, Nya gave a sharp shout and lunged forward towards her brother and former team once again. 

Garmadon and Misako coiled out of their dive, frantically flying upwards to intercept her. With talons drawn, his dragon buried it’s blackened claws into the water dragon’s belly. Instead of blood leaking out from its wounds, water dripped out and vanished into the sky behind them. The beast roared and snapped at its opposer, but remained several inches away from its head or neck. 

“Hold on as long as you can!” Misako shouted over the frantic beats of the dragons’ wings. “Once I’m on, let go!” With her determination set, the former archeologist started climbing upwards, grinding her teeth as her hands gripped the rough scales of the beasts before climbing onto the underside of her husband’s dragon. With a leap, she latched onto the front leg of the water dragon, holding on with all of her strength as Nya struggled to shake her off. Below her, Misako could see Garmadon release his grip and glide underneath her, ready to catch her at a moment’s need. 

Hand over hand, Misako climbed the beast’s leg, digging her fingers into the crevices in between the smooth scales. In front of her, Nya had released the reins and was now standing, armed with a black sword covered in neon blue pulsing cracks. 

“Get off my dragon!” Nya roared, slicing her blade at Misako’s head. The older woman, in one fluid motion, unsheathed her sword and deflected the attack, although it left her right arm vulnerable. Nya continued to swing and slice with unbridled rage, spitting and screaming unintelligible words as the sounds of metal scraping, clashing, and sparking together deafened the pair.

“Nya! Listen to me!” Misako shouted, struggling to keep her grip and feet on the dragon. “You don’t have to do this! This isn’t you!”

“This is the new me!” Nya screamed. She reared her right foot back, and with one strong kick, she slammed the heel of her foot onto Misako’s hand. 

One kick, two kicks, three kicks, Misako’s grip gave way. With a sharp cry, the aged woman felt herself become light as air, plummeting towards the ground as Nya’s dragon vanished from her field of view. Her heart pounded in her chest, terrified of the ground rushing towards her, yet she had faith. One breath, two breaths, three breaths- 

“Misako!” With a heavy grunt, she felt herself become engulfed in her husband’s grasp, feeling him tremble in terror. Before he could overwhelm her with questions about her safety and her hand- which was starting to turn purple, black, and blue with bruises- she turned her attention back to Nya barreling towards Kai and Lloyd. 

***

Cole was the first to be thrown into the tornado’s whirling void. Rocky struggled to escape the ever-growing winds, roaring in frustration as he thundered his wings to their limit. Yet, with every turn and pounding of his wings, the tornado grew closer and closer to them. Cole couldn’t hear anything over the roar, he couldn’t feel anything but the ice cold winds tearing at his gi and face, he couldn’t think over the darkness creeping into his field of sight. Rocky started to grow weary, mirroring his descendant, until the two disappeared into the darkness. 

Zane was next. He forgot the world around him, the mission at hand, even the tornado behind him; he could only watch in horror as his beau vanished into the darkness once again. He screamed out Cole’s name, feeling tears ripped away into the wind just like his voice, yet nothing mattered. He could feel his body grow heavier, his thoughts slowed, and his eyes droop as the pair fell into the overwhelming void. 

Jay struggled to hold on. He knew he would not go down without giving his all. He couldn’t see Cole or Zane, he could only see the clouds and flashes of lightning blurring past him at Wisp’s breakneck speed. He could hear the Overlord cackling at their terror, watching with amusement at their hopeless fleeing, yet that wouldn’t stop him. Jay and Wisp aimed themselves at the Overlord, throwing millions of volts of lightning at the Dark Lord’s face and hands. The lightning crackled and webbed across his blackened skin, yet it only seemed to aggravate him. 

_Crack! Snap! Crackle! Zap!_ Over and over, bolt after bolt, he struggled to fight as the energy drained from his body. He felt his head start to bob forward as if he hadn’t slept in three days, but he couldn’t stop. Jay urged Wisp on, pleading for him to keep flying until something blue caught his eyes. Far in front of him, he caught a glimpse of a neon blue and black dragon shoot across the sky like a star. He felt in his heart he knew who it was. He knew it was Nya. She was the last thing he saw before he fell into the darkness. 

Kai could hear the last thoughts of his brothers and their ancestors echo through his mind. He could feel the pull of the darkness, the ache in his bones, the constant thought of giving up pulsing against every fiber of his being, yet the feeling of Lloyd pressed against his back pushed him forward. 

Lloyd was panicking. It was down to just Kai and himself against the Overlord, and he could feel Kai’s body start to slump and Flame’s beating wings slow. His eyes flickered across every flashing lightning bolt, scanned every cloud, but the darkness started to creep into the edges of his vision. He knew they didn’t have much time before they would fall victim to the tornado’s gravity. He could see the whirlwinds that captured his brothers return to the Overlord’s palms, while his violet eyes continued to linger hungrily on them, waiting for them to fall into his grasp once again. 

“Keep going, Flame!” Kai urged. “We can’t-!”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a blur of blue and black barreling towards them. He barely had time to turn his head and blink before he heard a heart-wrenchingly familiar voice cry:

“Kai! Look out!”

Nya, with an angry and terrified expression, rammed her dragon into Flame, Kai, and Lloyd. Everyone tumbled off of the dragon’s backs, plummeting into the dark abyss below. He could feel her sharp nails clawing at his face, her hands struggling to wrap around his neck, and the fury burning within her. Yet, through the flashes of lightning and the wildly whipping hair, he could see the sorrow within her tear-stained face. 

“You left me!” she screamed over the roaring winds. “You abandoned me!” 

Kai couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t find his voice, he couldn’t fight back, he didn’t have the energy. He couldn’t see Flame. He couldn’t find Lloyd. All he could see was Nya shifting between sorrow and wrath, screaming curses and blubbered apologies, tearing at his face and throat then hugging his chest. The brother and sister faded into the darkness, swept away by the cyclone. 

***

Lloyd was plummeting through the center of the cyclone, his screams ripped from his throat. He flailed uselessly, feeling the impending doom of crashing into the ground rapidly approaching. He screamed. He wailed. He cried. He knew it was the end. He knew he failed. And he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

His body was weightless. His mind was raging. There was nothing that could be done. He failed his family. He failed his country. He failed Destiny once again. Tears were ripped from his eyes, his blood ran cold. Kai had disappeared into the tornado’s grasp, the only source of light in his life gone in an instant. 

Lloyd was alone. 

He could hear the Overlord mocking him, boasting that the battle had been too easy. He could hear that all of their training had been a waste, that Destiny’s hero was worthless. Lloyd wanted to believe him, he wanted to give into the darkness, he wanted everything to end. He closed his eyes and let his body become limp, accepting his fate. 

Then, within the darkness, Lloyd saw a spark of gold. A flicker, like a candle at midnight, glowing and pulsing like a heartbeat. He could feel the warmth of the spark in his heart, like the sun’s rays on a spring morning, filling him with peace. 

A whisper. A whisper echoed from the flame as it flickered orange. _“Don’t give up. We believe in you.”_

The flame wavered, changing into a deep blue. _“You can do it. Believe in yourself.”_

A snap, flickering white. _“Don’t be afraid to fail. Believe in hope.”_

A crackle, splitting into purple and gray. _“You are not alone. Believe in your family.”_

A fade to red. _“Keep fighting, never quit. Believe in love. Believe in yourself. We believe in you. We are still here. Believe in us, we can do this together.”_

The flame erupted in a flash of gold; Lloyd’s eyes shot open as he felt a wave of warmth burn through his veins, coursing through his body from his fingers to his toes. He felt his energy bursting in his soul, ready to spring forth into the world. A smile grew on his lips. He knew what to do. 

Lloyd held out his arms, palms open, feeling his powers flowing through his veins once again like a river after a storm. His body started to glow gold, spreading across his gi and extended arms as it changed his green and black clothes to match his powers. He mimicked the movements his father had shown, feeling a solidifying body of a great dragon form under his feet. He stretched his arms to the left, grinning as a shimmering wing manifested, then repeated to the right. 

The ground continued to approach at a rapid pace. Lloyd stomped his foot onto the solid back of the dragon, pushing his arms forward as a neck and head formed underneath him. He waved his arms back, stomping his left foot as the dragon’s tail and feet were formed. The great Golden Beast shook it’s head and opened it’s eyes, then raised it’s head and let out a mighty roar. A set of metallic green and gold reins extended from the dragon’s maw and met at Lloyd’s hands, and with a snap and a cry Lloyd and his Golden Dragon soared towards the heavens.

Higher and higher Lloyd flew, laughing and cheering at the exuberance flowing through his soul. He couldn’t stop grinning, ignoring the pain in his cheeks from the wide smile that was seemingly permanent on his features. But a flash of red and blue caught his eyes, he snapped his reins and shot into the wall of black winds where Kai and Nya were trapped. Through squinted eyes, he could see the limp tumbling forms of the siblings, though Lloyd saw the ashen gray creep up Kai’s neck. He knew he could stop it!

Lloyd and his dragon raced forward, struggling to keep on their path as they battled through the raging uncontrollable winds; he knew nothing could stop him. Lloyd reached down and grabbed Kai by his shirt while his dragon hooked onto Nya’s splotched gi, making sure as to not harm her. He tucked Kai against his chest and snapped the reins once again, feeling his dragon’s wings thunder beside him. Gaining speed, his dragon tucked it’s wings against it’s sides, fell into a corkscrew, and burst through the cyclone’s wall of wind. 

“It’s Lloyd! He’s okay!”

Lloyd turned and waved at his parents as they flew over, both were beaming with unbelievable pride and joy at their son. Before they could say anything, Lloyd gestured to Nya still hanging limply from his dragon’s mouth. While Garmadon and Misako fussed over her, he turned his focus to Kai and the Dark Matter nearly covering his entire body. 

_Lay your hands upon him, focus your energy into him. Feel the light destroy the darkness within._

Lloyd had no idea where the whisper came from, but he wasn’t going to argue with it. Gently resting his hands in Kai’s temples, he closed his eyes and imagined the golden power pulsing through his veins flow into his beau. He could see the sparks of light twist and curl across his body, chasing away the Dark Matter from within. Lloyd opened his eyes and, with a gentle kiss pressed to Kai’s forehead, felt the Dark Matter evaporate and vanish. 

Kai shot awake with a gasp, nearly striking Lloyd’s face from sitting up suddenly. His wild eyes flickered everywhere, his chest rose and fell rapidly while trembling and shaking. His hands trailed over his body, searching for the gray skin that was no longer present, all while his tremors slowed and his breathing calmed. 

“Kai?”

The Fire Ninja spun around, his eyes trailing up and down Lloyd’s golden form, before pulling him into a tight hug. He babbled, “You’re okay! I’m okay! You did it! You saved me!”

Lloyd nuzzled against Kai and replied, “We saved each other, but we’re not out of trouble just yet. Are you strong enough to get back on Flame?”

Kai sat back and stretched out his hands, feeling his fire roar to life once again. “Absolutely! What’s the plan?”

“Kai, I need you to distract the Overlord while I grab Jay, Cole, and Zane. Mom, Dad, can you keep Nya out of the battle?”

Everyone nodded. Garmadon said, “We’ll keep her in the Temple. Come back safe.”

“We will,” Lloyd said. This time, he knew that he was ready. He knew he wasn’t afraid. This time, he was ready. 

As Garmadon and Misako flew back to the Temple of Darkness with Nya still unconscious, Kai leaped off of Lloyd’s golden dragon with a holler and a whoop, disappearing briefly in a flash of red as Flame manifested once again. The Fire Ninja and his ancestor shot off like a comet, breathing fire at the Overlord’s face. 

“No! It’s not possible!” the Overlord roared, swiping at Kai with his right hand. “You should be under my control!”

“Trust me, you don’t want that!” Kai laughed, sending a burst of fire at his eyes. “I’m a but unruly!” 

The Overlord continued to roar and fire blasts of Dark Matter at Kai and Flame, while keeping the cyclone that held Jay, Cole, and Zane in his left hand. No matter how many shots of Dark Matter he threw, he could not strike the minuscule, fast-moving dragon; and it was infuriating. The Overlord started to glow a fluctuating purple and black, his form split into two versions; one armed with violet, crystal-like swords, the other became a pure black orb, holding the remaining three Ninja in a sleep-like stasis. 

As Lloyd approached, he felt his dragon coil and curl once again, spinning like a sideways spinjitzu tornado. He knew he only had a short window of opportunity to get in, save his family, and get out before the Dark Matter would affect him. 

How can I grab all of them without going in and out several times? Lloyd thought as the distance quickly shortened. _What do I do? What can I-_ His eyes flickered over to Kai, hearing his laugher and the crack and snap of his Elemental Whip, striking and clashing against the Overlord’s face and sword. _That’s it_ Lloyd reached both arms behind his head, then snapped both in a downward arch. Shooting from his hands were two massive golden whips, glistening and shimmering in the darkness. _Alright, three- two- one-!_

Lloyd shot into the dark sphere, immediately feeling a sense of claustrophobia as he struggled to breathe. He could feel the darkness swirling around him, as if he was trapped in oil. He couldn’t breathe, he wanted to sleep, he could feel the sluggishness creeping into the corners of his mind.

_Don’t give up, Lloyd!_ Kai’s voice echoed through his head. _Focus at the task at hand!_

Lloyd gave a small shake of his head and forced his dragon forward. Sluggishly they seemingly glided through the inky void, searching for any of the Ninjas. _Where are they?_ Lloyd thought, squinting through the darkness for a sign. _C’mon guys, where are you?_

A flash of blue caught Lloyd’s eyes. Without hesitation, he turned and glided towards them. His dragon’s wings pounded silently in the void, pushing them forward in a frantic pace. Lloyd raised his arm up and-

_SNAP!_

The golden whip shot through the void, winding itself around Jay’s waist like a Constricti’s tail. With a strong yank, the Lightning Ninja floated across the desolate void, glowing like a star in the night. As soon as he was within arms reach, Lloyd grabbed him, he placed his hands on Jay’s shoulders and continued to remove the Dark Matter, finishing the purging that his whip had started. Slowly but surely, Jay’s pale complexion took over the gray skin once again until, just like Kai, he shot awake with a gasp though he struggled to regain his breathing. 

Lloyd didn’t have time to focus on Jay, he had to find Cole and Zane before he succumbed to the darkness. He snapped the reins and continued to glide through the sludge-like void, occasionally shaking his head to clear his thoughts and visions while Jay lay back-to-back with him. _C’mon Cole! C’mon Zane! Where are-_

A glimpse of two separate shades of gray. Lloyd reared back both of his arms and _THWAP!_ The golden whips shot across the void, wrapping around Cole and Zane’s waists, and with a cry, he kicked his dragon into high gear. He fused the whips into one rope, held on with his right hand while his left gripped the spectral reins, and felt his dragon send a blast of golden fire forward. The fire crashed against the wall of the blackened prison; Lloyd gave one strong tug on the whip moments before his dragon started to coil and spin once again, ready to burst through the darkness. 

Jay grabbed onto Cole and Zane, holding them close with all of his strength, as they crashed through the wall, returning to the world of light once more. Hurriedly, Lloyd spun around and focused his energy into Cole and Zane, desperate to avoid detection of the Overlord. 

_Lloyd, did you get them?_ Kai’s voice echoed through his mind. 

“Yeah, it’s going to be a few before they’re back up,” Lloyd replied. He turned to Jay and asked, “Are you ready to fight?”

Jay was silent for a moment, blinking a few times, before giving a big grin. “You bet I am, it’s time to give the Overlord a little payback for doing that to us twice! What’s your plan?”

“Join Kai in keeping him distracted, when I get Cole and Zane up meet back here with us. I know what we need to do to finish this!”

“You got it, Sensei Lloyd,” he replied with a wink. Jay stood up, gave a salute, and fell backward off of the dragon. He vanished momentarily in a flash of lightning as Wisp reformed in his dragon form.

As Lloyd focused on chasing out the Dark Matter from his brothers, he could hear Kai and Jay whooping and hollering in the distance. The roar of fire and the booming of thunder echoed across the sky, shortly followed by the roars and screams of the frustrated Overlord. The Dark Lord glowed with the energy of Dark Matter, continuing to fire the black substance at the two Ninja. 

The Overlord sent strikes of lightning at the pair, yet Jay was able to recoil the bolts back at him, striking him several times in his chest. Lloyd could hear Jay shout quips, mocking the Overlord for being unable to strike two fast moving targets. 

Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief when Cole and Zane’s eyes opened, though both decided to remain laying down, unlike their teammates. “Lloyd?” Cole croaked. “Did… did we win?”

“Not yet, but I know what to do. Are you two ready to fight?”

Zane and Cole nodded as they sat up, stretching their arms and cracking their knuckles as their bodies and minds continued to awaken. 

Lloyd called out, “Kai, Jay, it’s time!” While the Lightning and Fire Ninjas rapidly approached with the Overlord hot on their tails, Cole and Zane returned to their dragons. “I need everyone to get beside me and summon their elements in a whip!”

Kai returned to his spot on Lloyd’s right with Jay beside him, Cole was to Lloyd’s left with Zane beside him. The Overlord barreled towards them, his arm reared back to send one final devastating fire of Dark Matter at them. Lloyd held up his hands, took in a deep breath, and sent a ray of golden light at the Overlord’s chest. 

A brief moment of smugness crossed his face just before the light struck the center of his chest. Surprise then agony overtook his expression, he roared in pain as Lloyd’s light burned through his armor and scorched his skin. “No, this can’t be!” he shrieked, holding a hand up to his chest. Purple blood leaked through his armor and between his fingers, staining his black skin. “You can’t defeat me!”

“Kai, right arm! Jay, right leg!” Lloyd shouted, firing another blast at the Overlord’s neck. 

_Crack! Thwap!_ Kai’s fire and Jay’s lightning shot across the distance, wrapping and coiling around the Overlord’s limbs. 

“You fools! I cannot be destroyed!” he screamed, struggling against the fire and lightning tightening around his arm and leg. 

“Cole left arm! Zane left leg!”

_Snap! Crack!_ Cole’s earth and Zane’s ice cracked across the sky, locking the Dark Lord in place. Each of the Ninja grunted and snarled, leaning backward to hold the Dark Lord still. Jay felt his grip slip, but then he caught a glimpse of a spectral pair of hands wrap around his. He silently thanked Wisp for the strength. Flame copied Wisp, followed shortly by Shard, then finally Rocky. 

The Overlord snarled and screamed, the violet aura around him shifted and started to turn gold. “I am the God of Death! I am the God of Darkness! I cannot be destroyed! I am the balance!” His furious gaze burned into Lloyd’s soul, snarling, “The Darkness can never be destroyed! I cannot be killed, I shall return once more! Just as there is light, there will always be shadow-”

Lloyd raised his hands upwards, glowing the brightest gold. With a deep breath, he screamed, “Unless my light is bright enough! I can destroy the Dark! Creation and Destruction may be a balance, but your reign is finally over!”

A ray of golden energy shot out from Lloyd’s palms, striking the Overlord once more in the center of his chest. He roared in agony as cracks of gold webbed out from his heart, while cracks of red and black crawled up his arms and black and blue shot up his legs. Each of the Ninja poured all of their energy and strength into their elements, blinded by the light erupting from the cracks that crackled and grew on his body. 

Lloyd felt his body start to wane and grow weary, his legs shook as spots danced across his vision. _Just a few more seconds!_ the voices of the Ancestors echoed in their minds. The Dark Lord’s roars of agony deafened the Ninjas as their visions turned white. Lloyd closed his eyes, feeling the power of Flame, Wisp, Shard, and Rocky settle within his heart and let loose a final shockwave of light. 

The air was silent. 

Lloyd weakly opened his eyes, watching his shockwave of light eradicate the storm clouds as it flowed across the horizon. He knew the Overlord was gone. He could feel the Sun on his face. He could breathe. 

Lloyd’s vision faded to black as he plummeted toward the ground.


	34. Aftermath

Soft, high-pitched beeping brought Lloyd to consciousness, the feeling of lethargy weighed heavy on his body like a weighted blanket. His eyes fluttered open, grimacing at the rays of sunlight streaming through the partially closed blinds. He felt a heavy weight tucked against his side, wrapping around his stomach and chest. Achingly, he glanced down and saw Kai wrapped around his side, hugging his stomach as he rested his head on his chest. Lloyd’s mind was still unbelievably fuzzy, struggling to recall where he was and what happened to him. 

Lloyd realized that he was in a large room, bluish-gray walls surrounded him on three sides while the wall to his right was filled with tall windows. A small bathroom was to his left, and tucked into a small alcove next to it was the exit. Hanging near the ceiling on the wall in front of him was an old television set, switched off. In the center of the same wall was a whiteboard filled with garbled and unintelligible words, but that could also be the weariness in his eyes. To his right, sitting by the window were four chairs but only two were occupied at the moment. The seats on the left had blue and red jackets sitting in the center, while the seats on the right were occupied by Cole and Zane. 

Cole was asleep, resting his head on Zane’s shoulder as he snored quietly. His face would occasionally twitch, his eyebrows furrowed or contorted from his dreams before settling back into a peaceful repose. Zane, on the other hand, was sitting with his back resting comfortably against the chair. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim room, grinning warmly at him. 

“Good morning, Lloyd,” Zane murmured. “How are you feeling?”

“I… don’t know,” he slurred softly, his head rolling to the side. “What happened?”

“Quite a lot happened actually. After you reached your true potential, unleashing a shockwave of light that traveled across all of Ninjago, you passed out and lost your dragon. Kai managed to catch you before you could fall too far, but you were quite pale and couldn’t be awoken. Everyone was in quite a tizzy; we got you to the first hospital we could find in Shihon and you’ve been in recovery ever since.”

“How long?”

“You’ve been unconscious for about three days. Once we were allowed into your room, Kai refused to leave your side unless absolutely necessary. Even then, he would make sure one of us were here so you were never alone. Garmadon and Misako are checking in on Wu and my father in the rooms on this floor. Jay-“

The door creaked open. A familiar flash of auburn hair and blue clothes appeared in the room. Jay was holding onto a pair of cups filled with vanilla ice cream, each topped with pink spoons. “Did you say something, Zane?” he whispered, then his eyes flickered over to Lloyd. Instantly, his face lit up in pure joy and excitement. Nearly slamming the ice cream cups on the empty chairs, he rushed over and engulfed Lloyd in a bear hug that rivaled Cole’s. “Oh thank God you’re finally awake we were getting so worried about you but Kai was so frantic that you would never wake up he never left your side I mean we tried to stay here too but we also had to do damage control around the city and we had to check on Wu and Doctor Julien and get check-ups of our own but we never stopped thinking about you oh I’m so glad to see you’re awake-!”

“Jay, I swear to God if you don’t shut up I’m going to throw you out of the window,” Kai grumbled, glaring at him from his spot on Lloyd’s chest.

A new voice laughed, “He’s been awake for three seconds and you’re already talking his ears off.”

“Oh, sorry!” Jay took a few steps back, his face and ears tinged pink. Stepping out from the doorway, Lloyd’s heart skipped in joy as Nya appeared before him. Her eyes were back to their original ocean blue, seemingly brighter than ever before, as her tan skin was now void of any gray. She was wearing a new áo dài, still in her signature red but now had stripes of black and blue, along with her icon of the Phoenix on her waistband. She set her cups of ice cream beside Jay’s then approached the bedside, pulling Lloyd into a warm hug. “I’m so glad to see you’re all right.”

“We should be saying the same thing about you,” Kai replied, sitting up on the bed. “How are you feeling, sis?”

“Honestly, a lot better.” She handed Lloyd and Kai their cups of ice cream, then sat down next to Cole who had groggily woke up. Jay handed the other two cups to Cole and Zane before sitting down beside Nya, resting his hand on top of hers. 

“How long will I be here?” Lloyd asked, staring at the vanilla ice cream covered in rainbow sprinkles. 

Kai spoke up, “To be honest, we’re not sure. We’re hoping that you’ll be out in a week or so, but the doctors and nurses will need to give their approval. As of right now, we’ve got an apartment just South of here until we can find a new place to live.”

“Nya and I are thinking about fixing up the Bounty,” Jay chirped. “It’s going to take a long time, especially since we have to salvage the wreck from the Dark Island, but I think it’ll be worth it.”

Zane said, “And I believe I overheard your mother and father talking about finding a plot of land to buy. Within the next few months, things should be settling down into a sense of normality once again.”

Cole snorted, “I don’t think we’ve had a normal day in years, so good luck with that ‘normality’ idea.”

Everyone gave a brief chuckle, feeling a warmth flow through each ninja and samurai. Lloyd felt his heart skip a beat, hearing the laughter echo in his heart. He was safe, he was loved, he was exhausted and starving. He gripped the spoon and started to lift it to his mouth, nearly spilling the ice cream due to the tremors in his hand. Lloyd gave a nearly silent whine, then felt Kai’s hand wrap around his. 

“Mind if I help?” he murmured, raising the spoon to Lloyd’s lips. 

Lloyd couldn’t reply, he gave a brief nod before taking a bite of the ice cream. The second the dessert touched his tongue, his tastebuds leapt for joy. It had been so long since he had tasted something so sweet, he felt like melting into the bed from bliss. The others continued to chat as Lloyd was lost in the taste of the ice cream until a knock on the door caught their attention. 

The door creaked open, then a familiar face appeared around the corner. Garmadon, with a weary smile and tired eyes, stepped into the room and breathed a sigh of relief. “Hello, son,” he murmured, walking up to Lloyd’s side. As he knelt down, he asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Better than when I woke up.”

“I’m glad to hear that, your mother and I have been worried sick about you. I can assume the same for your friends.” He turned to the Ninja and asked if he could have a few moments with Lloyd. 

Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya stood up and gave Lloyd a comforting smile before they exited the room. Kai pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and murmured, “I’ll be right outside, okay?” With that, Lloyd was left alone with his father. 

“Is everything okay, Dad?” he asked as his nerves tied his stomach into an unbreakable knot. 

“I wanted to talk to you about the future, now that the Final Battle has passed and everything has calmed down. Well, I know that your friends have an apartment nearby but I have a feeling that it won’t be a comfortable living after a while, and I heard that the Bounty was destroyed on the Dark Island…” Garmadon momentarily fell silent, a dark look crossed his face before passing. He shook his head and continued, “Well, your mother and I have been talking for the past couple days and we’ve decided that we want to start a monastery. We’ve already found a plot of land out in the countryside and have started renovations on it.

“Your mother and I have already discussed this with your friends, but we wanted to ask you if you’d be willing to be a teacher to the students. We haven’t gotten an answer from your friends, and it’s going to be quite a while before we can open up the monastery for the kids, but we wanted to bring up the idea with you.”

Lloyd blinked in surprise. A teacher? Him? He couldn’t teach one plus one to a child! “I, uh, I don’t know, Dad,” he murmured. 

“You don’t have to decide now, but I do want you to know that you could teach meditation or you could be a guide for the kids. It doesn’t have to be a scholastic position if that worries you. It’s going to be many months before we can even start searching for teachers so you have time to think it over.”

“Okay, I’ll think it over.” 

Garmadon smiled and gave a Lloyd’s hands a gentle pat. “Is there anything you need before we head out?”

Lloyd shook his head and settled back into his bed, ready to fall asleep once again. He barely heard his father talk to the others outside his room before he drifted off to sleep once again. 

***

It’s been a week since Lloyd had awoken, ten days since the Overlord was defeated, and two months since the Final Battle had first started. Lloyd could see a massive crowd of paparazzi anxiously meandering outside of the lobby doors, though he was hiding behind a doorframe. Kai had promised that he would pick him up from the hospital, but Lloyd hasn’t received a message from him yet. He checked his phone, a minute had passed since the last time he glanced down. 

_This chair is so uncomfortable,_ he grumbled silently. The doctors promised him that he would eventually gain the strength back in his legs, but it might take a while. Lloyd could walk for about fifteen minutes before his legs would inevitably give out, but he was determined to regain his mobility. 

He glanced down at his phone once again, smiling at his lock-screen. The joy-filled faces of his friends stared back at him in the group selfie taken at Mega-Monster Amusement Park. It had only been a few days since the Tomorrow’s Tea incident, Lloyd hadn’t been adjusting well to his new body and was in a bit of a funk. Though he had forced himself into a rigorous training cycle, he realized (retrospectively) that might not have been the best idea to understand his new self; Kai and Nya had approached him and said that he needed to take a break but he refused. Jay, Cole, and Zane later approached him and said the same thing. 

“Dude, you need to take a break. You’re going to pass out,” Jay said. 

“I’m fine,” he had said, only to have the bamboo staff disappear from his hands. 

Zane, holding the training staff, said, “You can’t push your body this hard, Lloyd. You have to rest now more than ever.”

“Which is why we’re taking you out for the day,” Cole said, crossing his arms.

“We have a whole day planned out at the one place you’ve always wanted to go; Mega Monster Amusement Park!” Jay cheered, grinning from ear to ear. 

Lloyd’s heart had skipped several beats at the mention of the amusement park. It was true that he had always wanted to go, but due to the snakes constantly attacking the city and his father sending demonic counterparts and resurrected dinosaurs at them, he never had time to go. 

Nya had said, “You can’t say no since we’ve got authority, plus Wu gave us the day off.”

“A rare occurrence,” Kai murmured. 

Lloyd remembered feeling waves of love crash over him, seeing how much his friends cared about his well being. That day had been one of the best of his entire life; he rode every single rollercoaster, had a cone of cotton candy the size of his head, and even won a stuffed dragon which he named Skittles. They took the selfie at the top of the Ferris wheel, moments before he had crashed from his sugar high. The next morning, he had found himself tucked back into his bunk with Skittles beside him. 

A soft kiss was pressed against his cheek. Lloyd jumped out of his memories and spun around, seeing the warm gaze of Kai beside him. 

“Were you thinking about me?” he asked with an amused smirk. 

“Always,” he replied, tugging Kai into a brief kiss. Once they broke apart, he asked, “How are we going to get out of here without alerting the people outside?”

Kai stood up and chuckled. “Oh, we’ve got that covered! Lloyd, I would like you to meet… Lloyd.” He gestured down the hallway, and Lloyd couldn’t help but gasp in surprise. He saw his father wheeling someone wearing identical clothes as him down the hallway. The imposter wore a green t-shirt with black pants and white sneakers, though their blond hair covered their eyes. 

Lloyd blinked and shook his head, was that what he really looked like? The imposter brushed aside the rogue bangs, revealing electric blue eyes that gleamed with excitement. “Jay?!”

Jay laughed, “You bet! I guess I’m the only one who’s pale enough to look like you.”

“And short enough too!” Kai snorted, only to be punched in his arms by both Jay and Lloyd. 

Garmadon covered a laugh with a cough. “Jay and I will head out through the front door while Kai will take you to the side exit. We’ll meet at the predetermined spot in a few hours.”

Jay shook his head, covering his eyes with the blond hair once again as he was wheeled out into the main lobby. Hundreds of flashing lights reflected through the double glass doors while voices rang out, shouting questions at Garmadon and Lloyd’s double. 

Kai scooped Lloyd into his arms, resting his head against his chest. After glancing around the doorframe, noting that the audience was distracted, the pair snuck through the halls of the hospital until they reached the emergency room exit. The receptionist wished them luck as they exited through the double doors into the morning light. 

Though momentarily blinded, Lloyd could feel Kai’s elemental dragon form underneath them, feeling his body float several feet above the ground. Once both were sitting comfortably on Flame’s back, Kai snapped the reins and took off into the air. 

After several minutes of bliss, feeling the summer air brush through his hair and sun on his skin, his curiosity finally took over. He had to know what the ‘predetermined spot’ was. “So, where are we heading?”

“It’s a surprise,” Kai replied, his hazel eyes flickered down at him before returning to the sky in front of them. 

“Are you sure you can’t tell me? I mean, it’s just us up here. No one would have to know!”

“Your dad made me promise I wouldn’t tell you, and you know how scary that man can be. Besides, everyone wants to see your genuine reaction. Just lean back and enjoy the ride, we’ll be there in a few hours.”

Lloyd gave a huff and snuggled back against Kai’s chest, though he couldn’t feel disappointed for too long. The sapphire sky stretched out for miles around them as the grassy hills rolled underneath them, glistening creeks wandered their way across the earth, twisting and winding between fields of rice or valleys of flowers. Fat, lazy clouds drifted past them, casting faint shadows far below them. 

Lloyd could feel the heat from Kai’s chest seep through his clothes, warming him like an electric blanket on low. He couldn’t help but give a hum of happiness, nuzzling under Kai’s chin. He couldn’t believe that a little over a week ago, he was facing death at the hands of a God, but now Ninjago was at peace and he couldn’t be happier. Time passed faster than he realized _\- was he spacing off that badly?-_ before he knew it, he felt Flame start a descent downward near a small mountain range. Wait, he’s been here before. He recognized the waterfall cascading down the hillside, the pagoda crawling with construction workers, the trees blooming with cherry and apple blossoms. 

“This is the place your Mom and Dad bought,” Kai said as Flame landed on the grass. “I guess they fell in love with it when we were staying here.”

Lloyd was at a loss for words. He had to admit it was a beautiful place for a monastery; plenty of space for children to run about, fresh water that could be used for electricity, and the ground seemed to be healthy enough for gardens. 

“They asked us if we wanted to be teachers here. Nya and Jay still want to work on the Bounty but they said yes, as did Cole and Zane. They didn’t want to force you into an answer, which is why they never brought it up with you during the visits.”

“What about you?”

“I haven’t decided yet. I wanted to wait to talk to you about it.”

Kai and Lloyd sat down under one of the cherry trees, enveloped in the sweet scent as a few of the petals landed in their hair. Lloyd sighed. “The idea of being a mentor scares me. To have all of those kids looking up to me, putting me on a pedestal for being the Green Ninja and their teacher fills me with terror. What if I mess up or lead them astray?”

“I think we’re all scared of that, but that’s why we’ve got each other. We’re human, we’re going to make mistakes. Also, don’t forget that this is our first time teaching anyone, so of course we’re going to make mistakes. What matters, though, is that we learn from it, say we messed up, and we move on. I was terrified of teaching you and the guys, I was scared of everyone laughing at me or of messing up but I couldn’t hold onto that fear. It’s okay to be afraid, but we’ll be fine.”

Lloyd chuckled, “You know, sometimes I can’t believe how wise and mature you’ve become in the last few months.”

Kai beamed, “Hey, give me some credit, I had some good mentors to keep me grounded.”

Just then, a new voice echoed across the hills. “They’re over here!” Nya called, waving to someone behind her. 

“Company’s arriving,” Kai murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Lloyd’s cheek before helping him to his feet. They waved to Nya and meandered towards her, noticing a wicker basket in her hands. She led them towards the base of the waterfall where several large blankets lay. 

Lloyd waved at Cole, Zane, and Misako, who were resting on the blankets. His mother was hidden underneath a white paper umbrella, painted with pink and red cherry blossoms, while Cole was resting on his side with Zane beside him. As the trio settled down and dispersed drinks and fruit, Garmadon and Jay arrived not too long later. 

“What do you think?” Misako asked, nestled against her husband’s side. 

“I’m surprised, to say the least,” Lloyd said. “I never would have expected to see this place again, especially as a future monastery.”

Garmadon took a sip of tea, then said, “The night, after we brought you to the hospital, I had a dream of this place. Children of all ages running across the grass, laughter filling the air as we guided them onto the right path. When I woke up, I couldn’t get the image out of my mind.”

“We invited your uncle to enjoy this picnic, but he said that he had something that needed to be done first. We tried to convince him, but he refused. I think spending all of that time in the Overlord’s fortress did something to him,” Misako murmured. 

Cole said, “We can always visit him later. I’m sure he would like that.”

Zane chirped, “Perhaps we can find him a new tea set! A wonderful gift to celebrate our futures.”

“That’s a great idea, Zane. We can search for that soon.”

Lloyd nibbled on a sandwich, keeping his gaze on the pagoda behind them. He thought about what Kai had said earlier, feeling a decision settle in his heart. “Mom? Dad?”

Everyone turned to him, curiosity gleamed in their eyes as they waited for him. 

Lloyd took in a deep breath and beamed. “I’ll do it. I’ll be a teacher.”


	35. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, y'all! Almost three years and over Sixty-Five Thousand words later, we're finally at the end of _Rise of the Overlord!_ I am so thankful for every comment, kudos, and bookmark that y'all left. Sincerely from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for reading my story!

Two years have passed since the Final Battle. Garmadon’s Monastery was up and running with incredible results. All of the students were orphans or from foster care in Shihon and nearby cities; most were excited about living at the school while a few took several months to adjust. The children ranged from a few years up to eighteen years old, and those who were eighteen could apply to become teachers or guardians at the monastery if they so choose. 

Each of the Ninja selected their desired positions for their favorite subjects; Kai chose history, Jay chose science, and Nya taught English, they worked with those ten and older. Cole chose art and music while Zane chose math and handwriting, they worked with those nine and younger. Lloyd worked with meditation and physical exercise, focusing on allowing the kids to understand their energy in a positive way. Sensei Garmadon and Sensei Misako aided the students in understanding their futures, discussing topics in a parental way, or acting as an ear for those who needed to talk. 

Lloyd was in the middle of a meditation lesson with a class of twelve students, sitting in the main room of the pagoda with his eyes closed focusing on his breathing when he felt something land on top of his head. His students started giggling as more objects seemed to descend and flutter around him. Finally, when an object landed on his nose, Lloyd opened his eyes and saw a pink cherry blossom sliding off of the tip. He reached up to the top of his head and removed several more petals along with an origami crane. He glanced at the several balconies above him and caught a glimpse of Kai’s students scattering on the second floor. 

“What does it say, Sensei Lloyd?” one of his students, a boy named Nelson, asked. 

Lloyd carefully unfolded the crane, revealing Kai’s attempted to be neat but still scratchy handwriting: 

 

_The Love of my Life;_

_We’re together Forever_

_Within the Blossoms_

 

“The cherry trees!” Rosalina chirped, clapping her hands. 

“C’mon, Sensei! You gotta go investigate!” Sally quipped, pulling Lloyd to his feet. 

“But we weren’t done with our lesson,” Lloyd stuttered, yet it fell onto deaf ears. He was dragged out of the pagoda, lost in the crowd of children laughing and chatting excitedly. He was ushered past Cole and his class as they were painting the waterfall; he tried crying out but only received a smile and wave from the Master of Earth. 

Down the hillside he was ushered, past the stables and sheds, around the cabins where the students sleep and relax, towards the cherry and apple trees once again in bloom. Within the myriad of trees, Lloyd spotted Kai leaning against one of the trunks. 

The Master of Fire had his eyes closed as his head was tilted towards the sky, relishing in the afternoon sunlight filtering through the branches and blossoms. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and red tie with his hands tucked in the pockets of his black pants. 

Lloyd was pushed forward by his students, forcing him to stumble into his beau. His hands landed on Kai’s chest as the pair almost tumbled to the ground. Behind them, Lloyd’s students scattered and disappeared, though he had a feeling that they were still watching. 

Kai glanced down and smiled, his cheeks started to turn slightly pink as he cooed, “I’m glad you got my message.”

“Your students dropped it on my head during meditation,” he replied, though he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I told them to get your attention without disrupting your class, glad they figured a way around it.” Kai suddenly fell silent, taking a step back though he kept his hands wrapped around Lloyd’s. “I, uh, I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while now.”

Kai’s hands started shaking, trembling like a leaf in a storm. Lloyd grew worried, “Is everything alright?”

“E-Everything’s perfect! I… I love you, Lloyd. I’ve loved you for so long; you’ve brightened my life beyond belief, you are the light to my darkness, you’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” With shaking legs, Kai knelt on the blossoms and reached into his left pocket, removing a black box that was the size of his palm. “You are the Sun to my Moon, the Yin to my Yang, the kindling to my fire. I can’t imagine my life without you. I went before your mother and father and asked for their blessing; they made me promise that I would be with you through thick and thin, that I would protect you, and that my love for you would remain true.”

He flipped open the box, revealing a simple silver ring with a diamond on top, glimmering and glinting in the sunlight. Kai took in a deep breath, gazed at Lloyd with tears in his eyes, and asked, “Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, will you marry me?”

Lloyd was ready to faint on his feet. Blood pounded in his ears as he stared in awe and shock at Kai on his knees. His mind was blank, his throat was dry, yet his eyes seemed to grow damper with every blink. 

_Say something!_ his mind screamed. 

“Yes!”

Lloyd didn’t feel his mouth move or feel his voice leave his throat, yet he knew he spoke from his heart. “Yes, yes, yes!” he cried, growing more and more enthusiastic with each exclamation. With an excited sob, he leaped into Kai’s arms and started to smother him with kisses. “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you!”

Kai felt his relieved laughter bubble past his lips, hugging his now-fiancé to his chest. The euphoria he was feeling was incomparable to anything he had ever felt in his entire life, he was high on Cloud Nine!

“He said yes!” 

The elated pair glanced over their shoulders, jolting from the realization that most of the school and their friends were cheering and clapping for joy. Nya raced over and tackled the pair in a bearhug, exclaiming, “I’m so happy for you! I can’t believe that out of us to get hitched first, it’d be you two!”

Kai’s cheeks burned red, yet he still had a bright grin plastered on his face. The trio clambered to their feet, though Lloyd and Kai remained tucked in each other’s arms, with Lloyd nestled under Kai’s chin. 

“Looks like we’ve got a celebration on our hands,” Garmadon said, beaming with pride. “I think the rest of the day should be enjoyed outside, and any tests may be postponed until next week.”

As the students cheered and spread out, ready to relish the springtime air, the Ninja and their Sensei’s gathered together and gave their congratulations to the newly engaged pair. Though Lloyd was elated by the good wishes from his family, he couldn’t stop thinking about being with Kai; replaying his proposal over and over in his mind. _Will you marry me? Will you marry me? Will you marry me?_ Lloyd’s cheeks started to hurt from his unstoppable grin. He was going to be spending the rest of his life with his love; how could things get any better?

***

In the ruins of a burned down monastery, many miles from the lovebirds and their best friends, a man sat in the center of the overgrown courtyard. Tucked in his hands was a newspaper from a year before: 

**_New Monastery Opens in Rural Ninjago_ **

_Ninja Heroes Welcome Orphaned and Foster Children with Open Arms_

A picture of Garmadon, Misako, and the Ninja team was shown on the front page; each person was frozen in place with uncomfortable smiles from the barrage of reporters that had shown up that day. His gaze lingered on Garmadon and Lloyd. Oh, how he wanted to see his nephew once again…

To watch the life drain from his eyes as he crushed his neck in his bare hands. The man gave a sneer-like snarl, crumbling the newspaper in his youthful hands. He had tried to evade the darkness, yet he knew it had settled in his heart. The darkness had taken refuge inside him, desperate to escape the golden wave that crossed all of Ninjago. He realized that, as the days went by, every time he glanced in a mirror or saw his reflection, he appeared younger and younger until he was back in a youthful body. No longer did he have veiny hands or heavy wrinkles around his eyes, no longer did he have a beard that reached to the center of his chest, and no longer did he have aches and pains from the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Wu’s eyes flashed violet, feeling his own consciousness disappear within the Darkness of his heart. The balance required Darkness and Light, the good and the bad, the Yin and Yang. There could not be light without shadow. He was still too weak to take on the Golden one once again, but he knew a certain Queen who could take him and this whole realm out in a single day. He just needed help. The Overlord and his Queen will rule this realm and beyond by the end of the year, this he vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c


End file.
